


Marble Hornets Oneshots

by Calamity_Hero_Awakens



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canonical Character Death, Choking, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Forest Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Heavy Angst, Knifeplay, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Shapeshifting, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Spit As Lube, Surprise Sex, Teratophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 54,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Hero_Awakens/pseuds/Calamity_Hero_Awakens
Summary: A collection of Marble Hornets oneshots. Some SFW and a lot of NSFW.[First four chapters are reposted from another collection of mine so if they look familiar, that’s why.]
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Brian Thomas/Timothy Wright, Alex Kralie/Jay Merrick, Alex Kralie/Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Alex Kralie/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Brian Thomas/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Brian/Jay/Timothy "Tim" W., Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas, Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 73
Kudos: 235





	1. -Requests-

This is just a collection of (mostly gay) shit from the fandom Marble Hornets.

SFW and NSFW content ahead.

The first four chapters are reposted from another collection of mine so if they look familiar, that’s why. I'm not deleting them there in case someone has it saved for those, but I want a place for all of my MH stuff together, so I'm just copying them over.

**Request Rules:**

Content I will NOT write:  
-Smut or other relationships without consent (dub-con will be handled on a case-to-case basis)  
-Rape (successful, unsuccessful, or attempted)  
-Certain kinks  
-Vore  
-Incest  
-Nothing generally unsanitary (ex. blood as lube, urine fetishes, etc.)

I reserve the right to deny any request for any reason.

Requests are considered filled when the requested content is included and is 1,000+ words in length, the exception being for vague requests for sequels. If you simply ask "Can you write a sequel for this?" or something similar, it will be considered filled at 500+ words.

Pairings up to 4 people allowed, but no more than that.

Please _please_ request things here and not at the end of other chapters.

~I will let you know when your request has been finished and posted. Unless you request to be listed as the requester, I will not put your username/tag.~

📼 📼 📼 📼 📼

**Update:**   
**02/06/2021**   
**Requests are still closed until I catch up on the ones I've already got. Nearly finished though ;)**


	2. {NSFW} Jay x Alex [Why Are You Crying?]

In all honesty, Jay wasn't too sure how they had ended up like this. It had started out with a simple invitation to hang out but, one and a half movies later, here they were. Alex was straddling Jay, kissing him slowly, without a sense of urgency. Jay's hands were hesitant at first but, soon enough, they were gently gripping Alex's hips, thumbs pressing in to the skin that was exposed. Though Jay wasn't sure what had brought this on, he joyfully welcomed it.

Their passionate kiss continued as Alex's hands drifted down to the edge of Jay's shirt. Jay pulled away long enough to let out a soft sigh as his boyfriend's long, cold fingers brushed against his skin. An obvious shudder ran through his body as Alex let out a small chuckle.

"Having fun?" Alex asked in a teasing tone.

"Loving the view," Jay shyly commented, bringing a surprised blush to the taller male's face. Bending back down, Alex resumed placing kisses on Jay's hot skin. Each press of lips against him left his skin cool and damp. However, the sensation lasted for only a moment before his skin was heating back up.

"Alex," Jay finally panted, hands gripping Alex's thighs tightly. "I need more."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Alex asked, suddenly serious. He knew how shy Jay was and didn't want to push him to do something he wasn't ready for.

"I'm sure," Jay confided, rubbing his hands up and down Alex's chest in a reassuring gesture as he leaned in for a kiss which Alex happily gave him. "I'm not ready to go all the way... but I do want to keep going," Jay softly admitted once they broke apart. In return, Alex offered only a soft smile as his hands drifted down to Jay's chest, rubbed over his stomach, and finally settled at his hips.

"Let me know if it gets to be too much," Alex said as his palm pressed into the front of Jay's jeans. Jay let out a shaky sigh as his partner's cold fingers began to undo his belt and pull down his zipper. He watched the hands carefully until they began to tug down his pants and boxers. When he quickly averted his gaze, his boyfriend made sure to ask if he was okay with this.

"Yeah," Jay whispered, looking Alex in the eyes. "It's just embarrassing."

"You don't need to be embarrassed. I love all of you. From here..." Alex kissed his forehead. "...To here..." He ran his fingers over Jay's foot which elicited a laugh from him. "...And everything in between." With that, he crawled down to kneel in the floor in front of him and pressed his surprisingly warm lips against the tip of Jay's hard cock.

Jay drew in a harsh breath as the male between his legs gave him an unreadable look before slowly taking in more of him. At about half way, he stopped and began to slowly drag his tongue across the underside of his length as he began to bob his head.

"Ahh," Jay quietly moaned as he reached his hand down and ran his fingers over Alex's cheek. The man gave a small hum of approval which drug a not-so-quiet moan from his partner. Jay's other hand came to rest on Alex's head, gently gripping his hair to encourage him.

Glancing up through his eyelashes, Alex couldn't deny that he was loving the view. His love was already falling apart and they had just started. It was obvious that he wouldn't last long but that was alright.

Pulling up, Alex gave a few gentle licks to the head before going back down, taking more than before. A strangled moan escaped Jay which only encouraged him to keep going because, _damn, those noises_. He never wanted to stop hearing them. Taking what he couldn't fit into his mouth into his hand, he began pumping the rest of his length slowly. Jay made another noise that sounded almost like a hiccup... Almost as if he were crying...

Alex pulled off and looked up to find tears rolling down Jay's face.

"Jay, baby, what's wrong?" Alex asked, his voice pure concern.

"P-Please don't stop," Jay quietly begged to Alex's surprise. Gently pushing Alex's head with one hand, he guided him back to his previous position. As Alex resumed licking up and down his shaft, Jay's eyes rolled back and the tears flowed faster. It didn't hurt, God no. It was the best thing Jay had ever felt. As Alex continued, Jay felt a familiar feeling pooling in his lower gut. He knew he wouldn't last long but was in too much ecstasy to care.

"Please Alex. I'm so close. Ohh God! Please Alex! Alex!" Jay was downright sobbing at this point. If he had had any semblance of coherency, he would have, no doubt, been embarrassed beyond belief. But at this point, he didn't care one bit.

It only took a few more strokes for Jay to come all over Alex's hand. As he slowly came down from the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced, he went limp against the couch. His eyes closed and he only noticed that Alex had moved from between his legs when he felt him flop down beside him. As his eyes opened, he realized that his hand was clean. He must have gotten up to wash it. It took, still, a few more moments before he took notice that Alex was hard.

"Sorry," he shyly apologized as he reached for Alex's belt but his hand was swatted away.

"This was about you. I'm alright, Jay." He knew his partner was about to protest, so he continued with, "Jay, I like making you feel good. It makes me feel good. You can help me out another time, okay? Besides, you did more damage than you might think." At the end of that sentence, he winked. Confused, Jay looked down to see a wet stain on the front of Alex's jeans. Now _that_ had him blushing.

"Are you alright though?" Alex asked, wiping his thumbs over Jay's cheeks which were dripping wet. "Was that too intense? You can always tell me to stop."

Jay sniffed before laughing. "No, that was perfect. I think you might be _too_ good at it."


	3. Alex x Jay [You Are The Ark]

"Alex?" Jay called loudly through the trees. He had been wandering around the woods for awhile, trying to find some sign of Alex. The two had arranged to meet at Rosswood over an hour before but he had yet to show up. His car was absent from the parking lot and Jay had had no contact with him for over a month. Which, as of lately, was to be expected. Every so often, Jay would receive a call from Alex telling him to meet up with him somewhere. This time, he was instructed to meet Alex at Rosswood. Before Jay could get a word in, Alex had hung up. Still willing to play his game, Jay had arrived at the park early and had waited for almost an hour and a half without a sign of Alex before he had grabbed his camera off the dash of his car and entered the forest via the walking trails.

The sun directly overhead, Jay didn't need to look at his watch to know that it was around noon time. But despite the warm sun shining down on him, the thick jacket pulled over his shoulders, and the lack of wind, the air was still freezing cold. Most of the leaves on the trees surrounding him had already turned orange then brown and were now resting on the floor of the forest.

"Where is he?" Jay mumbled to himself as he wandered deeper through the woods. At first, he had stuck to the trails as he wandered. But the farther in he went, the farther from the trails he strayed until he had no idea where he was.

A noise from ahead of him immediately had the hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention. Picking up the pace, Jay made sure to point his camera in the direction of the disruptance. For the next stretch of time, his surroundings were quiet, save for the occasional bird or squirrel.

By the time Jay reached an unfamiliar (and, for a reason he couldn't quite put his finger on, chilling) tunnel, he was almost certain someone was following him. Though he would normally dismiss it as his paranoia, he knew that he could never be too careful, especially when he was in the middle of an unfamiliar forest and waiting on Alex. Making sure to capture everything on his handheld camera, Jay made his way over halfway down the tunnel before he heard footsteps fast approaching from behind. He turned just in time to be tackled to the ground by the man in the white mask.

"Tim!" Jay yelled as he was pinned under the man on top of him. In his confusion, it only vaguely registered in his brain that a gunshot had gone off. With a surge of adrenaline, Jay managed to push the masked Tim off of him and awkwardly stumbled to his feet. His camera had been abandoned to the concrete but, for once, he wasn't thinking of his camera.

"Alex, what are you doing?!" Jay shouted at the man whose gun was still pointed at him, causing said man to narrow his eyes.

"Whose side are you on, Merrick?" Alex sneered, glancing at the masked man standing behind Jay. Before Jay could answer, something over Alex's shoulder caught his attention. Alex must have noticed the shift in attention because he slowly turned to look over his shoulder, quickly scanning the area before focusing back on the two before him.

"This is the only time I'm saying this, Jay, so listen carefully. That is no longer Tim. Tim is gone. So you need to forget everything you knew about him. He's dead. And that," he said, gesturing with his raised gun toward the silent masked man, "is not on your side. Teaming up with him won't get you anywhere. You need to come to your senses and realize that before it's too late."

"You're wrong, Alex. Tim is still in there. I know it."

"Oh my god," Alex laughed out in a harsh, mocking tone. "You still think you can save him, don't you?" Though phrased as a question, his tone conveyed the statement as more of an accusation. Jay's embarrassed glance off to the side accompanied by his lack of response only added gasoline to the fire.

Cocking his gun back, Alex pointed it directly at Jay's chest. "This is all your fault," he growled as he pulled the trigger. Tim (or whoever Tim now was) tackled Jay to the floor to avoid the bullet. What neither of them were prepared for was the arrival of their savior.

As Alex pulled the trigger, the hooded man rushed him, jerking his arm up to shoot at the concrete ceiling of the tunnel. The echo of the shot alone had Jay's ears ringing, disorienting him for a moment. Once Alex had been wrestled to the ground, Tim abandoned Jay to help his partner in crime. The masked one sat on his chest and pinned Alex's arms beside his head, his iron grip quickly cutting off the blood flow to his hands while the hooded one wrestled the gun from him. Alex squirmed and thrashed, desperately trying to push Tim off of him, but several kicks to the ribs quickly drained the fight from him.

As if in a trance, Jay simply crawl closer to watch what was happening. When he came within Alex's peripheral vision, the man cast him a look through the broken glass of his wire frames. The look on his face was, perhaps, the most surprising thing about the whole ordeal. Though a great deal of rage and raw hatred still remained in his eyes, it seemed to take a backseat to the fear that was now evident.

"Jay, what have you done?" Alex wheezed from under Tim, a trickle of blood running from his mouth and down the side of his face. His head tilted to the other side, going limp as he closed his eyes. "You've ruined everything," he mumbled, his voice barely over a whisper. After a few silent seconds, his head lolled back to the side to face Jay again. "You've led them to the ark."

Though Jay himself didn't know it was even possible, his heartbeat picked up at that statement.

"Alex, what is the ark?"

Alex and Jay both glanced at the two silent figures who loomed over the both of them but they seemed perfectly content to watch the scene play out. For now.

"You never got it, did you?" Alex rhetorically asked.

Jay's eyes suddenly lit up with realization. "It's you."

Alex chuckled (well, as much as one possibly can while they slowly suffocate under the weight of another) as his head rolled back so he was staring at the masked face that hovered above him. Though it looked like he was addressing Tim, Jay knew he was still talking to him.

"You really are dense."

"Wait, are you saying that... I'm..." Alex turned back to Jay as the hooded man knelt down and pressed the barrel of the gun to his temple. "Game over," Alex mumbled before the trigger was pulled.

📼 📼 📼

Jay couldn't breathe. He felt like something was wrapped around his throat, extracting every bit of air from his lungs. As his eyes slowly, oh so slowly, adjusted to the darkness around him, Jay realized he was in his motel room. Had it actually happened or was it all a dream? Waking up in a motel room never meant that the things prior to waking up were a dream, a lesson which Jay had learned many times.

Alex wasn't exactly a trustworthy person; another lesson Jay had learned from experience. Regardless, he didn't hesitate to pick up his phone off the nightstand and dial Alex's number. As expected, he didn't answer. Dead or alive, Alex never answered his phone, not for Jay at least. That didn't stop him from dialing the number so many times that he was beginning to suspect that it might not have been a dream.

Nearing a panic attack, Jay was on the seventeenth call attempt when Alex finally answered.

"Goddamn it, Jay! It's three in the morning! You might not work, but some people still do!" Alex shouted on the other end of the call. He was okay. He wasn't dead.

Alex might have been a shitty script writer, control-freak director, short tempered asshole, but he didn't deserve to die.

"Jay, what is so damn important?" Alex asked with unconcealed anger.

"I just needed to make sure you were okay," Jay whispered, a few tears sliding down his face. Why was he so worked up over this? Probably because his slipping sanity made it almost impossible to recognize the difference between his imagination and reality.

Alex let out a loud sigh and remained quiet for a few seconds before replying, "Jay, I'm fine. Alright?" Jay remained silent. "Look, how about we go get coffee or lunch tomorrow? Maybe take your mind off all the shit going on." Jay took a moment to level his breathing before agreeing. "Alright. Well, I'll call you in the morning, okay? Just, try to get some sleep."

After the two hung up, Jay returned his phone to the nightside table and burrowed under the covers. Though Alex was a shady character, to put it simply, nothing cheered Jay up more than talking to him. That, Jay suspected, might not be a good thing.


	4. Jay x Tim/Masky [Feral]

He had been chasing the masked man for months. Only once had he gotten close and that had ended in Jay being covered in scratches. Everytime they had an encounter, it always occurred to Jay how feral the man had become. And this particular day was no exception.

The building had been abandoned years ago and now sat in a state of dilapidation. This wasn't Jay's first visit and it probably wouldn't be the last. Tim had brought him there a few weeks before but they left before Jay could do much. Without someone there to stop him, Jay searched every room of the abandoned...school? Hospital? He wasn't entirely sure. He thought Tim had called it a hospital.

After every room had been searched, Jay returned to what appeared to be a secretary's desk and hopped up onto the counter. Resting his head in his hands, Jay closed his eyes and lost himself to his thoughts. Almost an hour had passed when he finally lifted his head. He was about to return to his car when his body froze.

Squatted down in front of him a few feet away was the masked man. When Jay moved his hand to grip the counter's edge, a low, threatening growl emitted from the man's throat. Jay immediately retreated, resting both hands in his lap. The growling stopped as his head cocked to the side. Jay slowly reached a single hand out and held it with his palm extended in an open gesture. The masked male lowered to his knees before ever so slowly crawling on hands and knees to where Jay sat. He watched as the feral being sat back on his knees. His muscles remained tense but he showed no intentions of engaging in combat.

Carefully, as to not frighten him off, Jay lowered his hand back to his lap. While the rest of his body tried to remain still, the frantic pace of his heart set his hands shaking. All efforts to keep his eyes trained on something else - anything else - went out the window the second he felt something touch his leg.

Immediately Jay's eyes tore themselves from their previous focus on the wall to stare down over the edge of the counter. There, pressed against his calf, was the man's head. With a trembling hand, Jay reached down and set his hand on the man's head. When he failed to get a reaction, Jay ran his shaking fingers through the mysterious person's thick, dark hair. Though it was quiet, an almost inaudible noise, the man let out a soft, content sigh. And Jay's trained ears picked up the sound immediately. This one small action was what made Jay realize something.

Human contact; wanting, _craving_ , the physical contact and companionship of another human was one way he knew the man was still just that. No matter how feral he acted, he still needed to be with, to be felt by another person. And though he knew he shouldn't - he should run, unmask him, incapacitate him, _something_ \- Jay was perfectly content to give him that companionship _._


	5. {NSFW} Tim/Masky x Brian/Hoodie [Take It Out On Me]

To say that Masky was pissed was an understatement. It had been a few days since Alex had busted his leg with a block of cement, but his anger had yet to subside. The injury was wrapped in a strip of cloth, but every little movement hurt, every limping step was agony. He knew that the bone was never going to heal right but that was a problem for a later time. Right then, all he wanted was to take out his frustration on someone, something, anything.

After the attack, Masky had laid in the tiny abandoned building. The pain had been overwhelming and he had blacked out when he stood up. Making it back to Rosswood had been difficult and he had both blacked out and thrown up on the journey, but he had somehow made it.

Days had passed and Masky had remained stationary. His back was propped up against one side of the red tower, his legs spread out before him. The sky was clouded over, blocking out the sun and threatening rain, but he didn't care. Even if it did rain, it wasn't like he could go much of anywhere.

Silently, a familiar figure crept toward Masky. Though he didn't have the advantage of trees upon reaching the clearing of grass, his presence remained unnoticed until he was mere feet away. When Masky finally noticed him, he shot him a quick glance before his unfocused eyes shifted back to the blur of trees. His anger still burned just as hot as before and he knew he should keep his distance from his partner. Hoodie was the only person he had and upsetting or hurting him would do neither of them any good.

A gloved hand grabbed Masky's wrist and his eyes snapped back to the other man, his vision in clear focus and his anger flaring. It was nearly impossible to tell with the mask concealing his face, but Masky could judge from Hoodie's grip that he was trying to tell him something. His grip tightened, fingers digging almost painfully into his wrist.

The pain in his leg flared, but it was momentarily overridden by the adrenaline surge of anger. Masky's hands grabbed both of Hoodie's wrists, yanking him forward. Though normally composed, ready for combat, and always two steps ahead, Hoodie was thrown off balance by the sudden attack and fell forward, masked faces colliding as he landed on top of Masky. Masky's rough hands grabbed every part of Hoodie, repositioning him until he was satisfied with the way they were sitting. Hoodie straddled Masky, his muscles tense and his entire weight balanced on his knees.

Hoodie had initially expected Masky's actions to be challenge, that even though he was incapacitated, he was trying to fight. It seemed that the complete opposite was true. Masky was angry as hell and it showed in the hold he had on Hoodie's hips, but he wasn't going to try and fight.

Masky and Hoodie were partners in crime and Hoodie had experienced both Masky's anger and his lust, but he hadn't exactly thought he would get to experience them both at the same time. Regardless, being manhandled combined with the harsh grip on his hip bones already had his body responding.

From behind the thin plastic of his mask, Masky let out a nearly inaudible huff as he forced the cryptic's hips down against his own. Hoodie needed little encouragement; his gloved hands grabbed onto his partner's shoulders and he ground his hips down. Masky dug his fingers in harder, stopping Hoodie's movement as he let out a growl, the sound sending a shiver down Hoodie's spine. He was debating on whether or not to do it again just to hear the sound when Masky slammed their hips together hard, the force almost enough to be painful.

Almost.

Hoodie's grip on Masky tightened, his hands fisting the fabric of his jacket. Surrendering to the bruising force holding his hips, Hoodie let his knees rest as he fully sat in Masky's lap. The masked man seemed satisfied with this and thrust his hips up against the other's a little gentler than before, though not by much. For a moment, Masky was tempted to tear off their masks and ravish Hoodie's lips and neck in kisses, but a particularly hard grind sent a twinge of pain up his leg and into the base of his spine and he was reminded of his anger.

With his fury burning with a fiery passion, Masky wrapped one of his arms around Hoodie's waist, pressing their pelvises together as he rolled his hips up. Hoodie let out a tiny groan - the first vocal noise since their encounter - which only encouraged Masky. Though Masky couldn't see through his partner's mask, he could tell Hoodie was staring him down, and his eyes met the ones on the mask before the two threw their reserves to the wind. With Masky rolling his hips up and Hoodie grinding his down, the two frotting against each other feverishly, Masky grabbed onto Hoodie's ass with both hands. Beneath their clothes, their skin was soaked with sweat.

Finally, Masky could feel his end approaching and judging by the way Hoodie was rocking his hips and groaning quietly, he knew his partner was too. The feeling grew and just as he was on the edge, he knew it wasn't enough. He needed something else to push him there. Moving his hands from Hoodie's ass, Masky slipped his burning fingers under the edge of the other's hoodie just enough so that he could grab onto the bare skin of his hips. His blunt fingernails dug harshly into Hoodie's hot skin, blood welling up and slowly trickling down to stain the edge of his jeans.

"Fuck," Hoodie groaned as he came. The word hadn't been spoken very loud, but that single word spoken by the voice that Masky rarely heard was enough to finish him, hot cum staining the inside of his boxers.

For a long moment, the two men sat pressed together and panting erratically. Neither had taken off any of their clothing and now that they were finished, they both felt sticky and in desperate need of a shower. When their breathing finally evened out, Hoodie pulled off of Masky and stood on shaky legs. He stood for a moment, just stretching out his muscles, before crouching back down to Masky's level. His voice was rough and not much louder than a quiet murmur but Masky heard him loud and clear.

"I'll bring you back clothes and something to clean up with." Masky simply nodded and leaned his head limply back against the side of the tower, his eyes slipping closed. The anger that had kept him going had been released with his orgasm and he was left with only exhaustion.

With the way Hoodie could creep about silently, Masky assumed he had left until he felt a slight pressure against the side of his face. His eyes shot open in time to see Hoodie lean back and pull his mask back over his mouth. Though Masky hadn't been able to feel the kiss, he knew he had been given one.

"Love you," Hoodie whispered as he stood up.

In a scratchy, exhaustion-laced voice, Masky managed a "Love you too" before closing his eyes and passing out.


	6. {NSFW} Brian x Jay [Would You Like That?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random AU where Brian and Jay are the ones in the hotel instead of Tim and Jay? I don’t even know, it’s just senseless smut, alright? Smut needs no logical plot anyway.

Brian knew damn well what Jay was up to. With the way he was propped up against the headboard of the bed, his lower half conveniently hidden beneath the blanket even though he was fully dressed and the room wasn’t cold, his face covered in a light blush as his eyes scanned the screen quickly. It didn’t exactly take a genius to figure out what he was doing, especially with the way he kept fidgeting, his legs shifting beneath the thin blanket every few seconds. Brian wasn’t an idiot.

“What’cha doin’ there, Jaybird?” Brian teased his boyfriend from the doorway of the motel room. The cameraman, caught off guard and highly surprised, slammed his computer shut.

“Nothing!”

“Didn’t really look like nothing,” Brian joked with a laugh. “Find some interesting reading material?”

“Uhm, nah,” Jay said, trying to downplay the situation. “Just, looking at some totheark videos. Trying to figure them out, same as always.”

“Is that so?”

“Yep.”

“Maybe I can help you then,” Brian oh-so-helpfully suggested as he approached the bed. “I’m good with puzzles.”

“That’s okay,” Jay quickly said, taking the laptop and setting it on the other side of the bed. “I’m actually feeling pretty tired.”

“Yeah, it’s getting late,” Brian agreed, glancing toward the curtains. They were closed, but the daylight behind them had died out a while ago. “I’m sure you’ve done a lot of _video watching_ today, right?”

Jay’s blush flared and he fidgeted slightly as he said, “Yeah. Well, I’m going to bed now.”

He was quick to turn off the lamp beside his bed and roll over, burying himself beneath the blanket stiffly.

Brian chuckled quietly to himself, deciding to let it go for now as he stripped himself of his shirt and climbed onto his bed, the springs squeaking in protest as he relaxed into the mattress. Now he only had to wait.

📼 📼 📼

It took over an hour but thankfully, Brian was a patient man. He knew his partner was awake by the squeak of the mattress as he shifted, rolling onto his back before casting a glance toward Brian. Expecting the action, Brian shut his eyes quickly.

“Brian?” Jay whispered quietly, testing to see if his boyfriend was awake. When he didn’t get an answer, he let out a quiet sigh of relief before kicking off the blanket. With the attention off of him, Brian let his eyes creep open again, wanting to see just what Jay was going to do. The room was almost pitch black - the lamps off and the curtains closed - but after laying there for so long, Brian’s eyes had adjusted fine.

Laying in the dark on an uncomfortable mattress, Brian watched as one of Jay’s hands roamed under his shirt, pulling up the edge and exposing part of his pale stomach. His hand rested against his stomach, moving just barely, and Jay sighed at the slow contact. He wished distantly that Brian was the one doing it but he wouldn’t dare to wake him. It had been embarrassing enough to be caught reading incriminating material. He wasn’t about to ask for Brian’s help in relieving the tension that had built up in him and remained for over an hour, no matter how much he wished it away.

Realizing that Brian was asleep, Jay let his thin fingers run through the light trail of hair just above the edge of his pants, enjoying the gentle contact on his skin. He was already thoroughly worked up but he enjoyed the soft touches and teasing foreplay as much as the main event itself.

Reaching both hands down, he quickly undid the zipper of his pants, glancing back over at Brian’s half of the room to make sure the sound hadn’t disturbed him. He still seemed fast asleep, his face relaxed and his breathing slow, though it was a little concerning that he was facing toward Jay. Regardless, the cameraman returned to tugging at his pants, stopping to kick off his shoes before kicking off his pants once they were at his ankles; he may have overdid it, considering all of his clothing fell to the floor with a quiet thud instead of landing on the opposite side of the bed. Whoops.

Resting his left hand on his midsection, Jay traced his fingertips over his stomach, sighing quietly to himself as his right hand ran over his hip, fingers slowly moving closer and closer to the edge of his boxers. Stilling his left hand, the fingers on his right dipped beneath the stretchy waistband of his underwear, cool fingertips coming into contact with heated flesh. As he ran his palm over his erection, Jay bit his lip. He hated having to keep quiet but he’d be damned if he was about to ask for Brian’s help. He could take care of the problem himself; it had been his fault after all.

As his thin fingers firmly wrapped around his hard length, the cameraman took in a sharp breath. He knew it would feel much better to have Brian’s hand around him, easing up and down his length as he stared him down with his kind eyes, his lips quirking in that cute grin of his.

His breaths came faster as his mind conjured that image. Brian was always so soft when it came to their lovemaking and Jay could almost clearly hear him whisper in his ear, “You’re doing so good for me.”

Jay’s eyes drifted closed as he pumped himself, spreading his thighs wider as he imagined Brian between them. As the scene played out in his head, he moaned quietly.

“Does that feel good?” Brian would ask, his words teasing but his eyes searching Jay’s face for reassurance that Jay was comfortable. As always, Jay would have a hard time answering but he would manage to nod, grinning like a fool.

“Do you want my cock? Huh, Jaybird?”

Jay nodded frantically, imagining Brian’s voice chuckling fondly.

“Should I prep you then?” Jay nodded again, his eyes squeezed shut as two of his fingers pushed into his mouth, pretending they were his partner’s. Never one to disappoint, Jay licked them thoroughly, coating them in saliva as a quiet moan vibrated in his chest. The hand on his cock slowed down; he didn’t want to come yet and he knew that if he kept up the pace he had established, it would be over before it had truly begun. Sliding a third finger into his mouth, Jay sucked on every digit collectively, licking them individually before feeling confident in his work.

“Ready?” Brian would ask and Jay quietly breathed out, “Yeah,” before opening his legs as wide as he could comfortably manage. Slipping his second hand into his boxers, he took his time in running his first finger around his entrance before slipping it in just barely, teasing himself to rile himself up further. At that point, he was almost painfully hard when he decided to just forego the teasing and slid his first finger in all the way, letting out a long sigh. The stretch was minimal and he quickly added a second digit; having coated himself well, the finger slid in with little effort which Jay was grateful for.

“Are you alright?” Brian would ask like he always did when he first began fingering Jay and he would smile, nodding as he reassured his boyfriend that he was absolutely fine.

Pushing both fingers in to the third knuckle, Jay began scissoring them, stretching himself out so that he could add a third finger. The loose fist around his cock struggled to keep its slow pace but it nearly stopped when he added a third finger to his ass. He had done it too early, he knew that, but the sudden stretch burned in the best way. Jay’s head pushed back against the pillows as his back bowed, thrusting himself down on his fingers as he resumed jerking himself off. Tilting his head to one side, he imagined Brian’s warm, wonderful lips against his neck, his throat, his face, his own lips.

“B-Brian,” he unsteadily moaned as the pleasure built.

His entire body froze though when he heard Brian’s voice, completely awake and probably expecting the word. “Yeah?”

That bastard. He’d probably been watching the whole time. Jay’s head jerked to the right to confirm his suspicion and, yep, Brian was laying exactly as he had before, but his eyes were open and he seemed to be watching with quiet reverence.

Jay wasn’t sure whether to feel embarrassed or honoured by the special attention devoted to him but he was filled with a mix of the two emotions. His voice came out in a frustrated whisper when he asked, “Did you just plan to watch me?”

“You put on a good show,” Brian chuckled, shuffling his legs beneath the blanket.

That had Jay feeling embarrassed and he was glad it was dark or Brian would have been able to see his obvious blush. He obviously wasn’t as quiet as he liked to think, but then again, did it really matter? Even if his boyfriend had just woken up on his own, it was kind of hard to play off his actions as innocent when he had both hands in his boxers and his head tossed back into the pillow.

Pulling his hands out of his underwear (and gritting his teeth at the lack of stimulation), Jay sat up, slinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“Fuck off,” he quietly said, heading toward the bathroom so he could finish his previous task without a show.

“Oh no you don’t,” Brian said, jumping up and catching Jay’s arm in his hand.

“Brian,” Jay whined, pulling against the hold on his arm.

Brian relented, not wanting to force his partner. He would never want to do that. Instead, he quietly asked, “Do you want help?”

 _Yes_ , Jay’s cock screamed, but his brain took the wheel for the moment. “Are you sure?”

“I’ll always be sure,” Brian said with a chuckle. “Though, I am curious. What were you thinking about?”

Jay froze. His face was hot and he could feel how far down his chest his blush had spread. Should he just man up and admit what he had been thinking?

“Were you thinking about me?” Brian asked with a ridiculous amount of innocence. _Jesus Christ_ , Jay thought to himself. _It should be illegal for him to be so adorable._

“Yeah,” he finally admitted. “Of course I was thinking about you.”

As Brian stepped forward, Jay stepped back, his knees meeting the edge of the mattress.

“What kind of thoughts?” Brian asked, his voice taking a dangerous edge. Luckily for him, Jay loved danger.

“I was thinking,” Jay said as he took a seat on the mattress, trying to swallow the lump in his throat at the thought of voicing his dirty thoughts, “of you.”

“What about me?” Brian asked, straddling Jay and pinning him in place against the stiff mattress.

Jay vaguely wondered how much he was going to damn himself with his next words but decided to let his arousal take the wheel for once; he could rationalize whether or not his next words were worth it in the morning.

“I was thinking about how hot you look,” Jay said, “when your hand is wrapped around my cock.”

Brian leaned forward, pushing Jay back against the mattress so that he was fully pinned beneath him, caged in between the arms on either side of his head.

“Would you like that?” Brian asked quietly, his voice barely above a low murmur. Though Jay knew the words should have been teasing, it was hard to take them that way with the way Brian was watching him so intently, his eyes full of love for the man beneath him.

Jay melted. “Yeah,” he ridiculously laughed, leaning up to press his forehead against Brian’s as he closed his eyes. “I’d like that.”

“Me too,” Brian said as he leaned down and finally, finally pressed his damned lips against Jay’s. As warm lips slotted against his own, the cameraman wrapped an arm loosely around his partner’s neck, pulling him closer. Their slow kisses quickly increased in intensity, however, once Brian placed his hand against Jay’s stomach. As his fingers brushed over the patch of hair just above the top of Jay’s boxers just like Jay had done, Jay drew in a sharp breath, holding it subconsciously as he continued to kiss Brian until his lungs began to burn and he was forced away to breathe.

“You good?” Brian asked as his hand disappeared below the dark fabric of Jay’s boxers.

“Yeah,” Jay breathed heavily as Brian gently took him in his hand, giving a few lazy strokes as he sat up and tried to pull Jay’s shirt off. The brunette helped him remove the piece of clothing before reaching for Brian’s grey sweatpants, making quick work of the knot tied in the front. Unfortunately, the two had to separate to completely undress themselves but once Brian had stood up, it was only a matter of seconds before they were both undressed.

“Get comfy,” Brian said with a wink before turning to his bed, digging in the duffel bag beside the night stand and pulling out what they would need.

Turning back to Jay - who had moved to the middle of the bed and was now completely bare - Brian said, “I know you already prepped yourself, but would it be alright if I prepped you too?”

Before Jay could answer, Brian was between his legs, setting the condom to the side and popping the cap off the bottle of lube. Whatever the cameraman was about to say died in his throat at Brian looked up, making direct eye contact as he coated his fingers in a generous amount of lubricant.

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t,” Jay finally managed to utter as Brian used a finger to circle his entrance before pressing inside. He hadn’t been so tight when he had fingered himself, but something about his partner set his nerves on fire and made his whole body tense in anticipation.

“Relax,” Brian gently reminded as he leaned up and pressed several kisses to Jay’s face until his boyfriend was laughing and finally relaxing. “Better.”

As a second finger was added, Jay closed his eyes and sighed. It felt so much better when he wasn’t the one touching himself, when it was Brian’s hand instead of his own.

“I have to wonder,” Brian said with amusement, “how you stay so tight for me.”

Jay groaned at the lewd words, throwing his arm over his eyes.

Brian chuckled before thrusting his fingers hard. Both of Jay’s hands flew to the bed, gripping the sheet beneath him tightly.

“Brian, fuck,” he groaned, looking up at the man between his legs.

“Is that what you want?” His fingers crooked to press up against Jay’s prostate as a third finger pressed inside.

“Shit,” Jay moaned, arching his back. “Yeah.”

“Are you sure, Jaybird?” A hot mouth pressed against Jay’s shoulder, sucking and licking the flesh until he knew a dark mark had formed.

“I-I’m sure,” Jay said, trying and failing to keep his voice from wavering. The fingers in his ass slowed down, slowly thrusting at a leisure pace, and Jay groaned. Tilting his head down, Jay nuzzled his face against the side of Brian’s. His boyfriend let out a content sigh at the gentle gesture and withdrew his fingers.

Jay’s hand searched the sheets blindly as Brian sat up until he found the condom; tearing the wrapper off, he sat up enough to grab Brian’s erection and roll on the condom. A small moan left Brian’s parted lips at the feel of the warm hand on his cock and he reached up with his unsoiled hand to grab a handful of Jay’s hair softly. As soon as the condom was on, Brian pulled Jay up and kissed him fervently, letting his tongue run along Jay’s top lip in a more-than-suggestive way. Not that it mattered really; Jay knew exactly what was about to happen anyway.

Grabbing a handful of Jay’s ass in one hand, Brian sat back on the shitty mattress, crossing his legs and pulling his partner into his lap.

“You know where the bottle went?” Brian asked as Jay got comfortable, straddling his thighs. His eyes scanned the bed in the darkness before he spotted the bottle; wrapping an arm around Jay’s waist, Brian held him close as he leaned forward and snatched the bottle, but it was impossible to keep themselves from moaning at the feeling of their cocks rubbing. Once he had ahold of the bottle and he sat back, Jay grabbed the bottle from him, popping the top and squirting some into his hand. Grabbing ahold of Brian’s erection, he began to stroke him slowly, covering every inch of him liberally with the slick substance. Brian groaned low in his throat, catching Jay’s lips with his own just as Jay withdrew his hand.

Both of Jay’s hands came up to rest on Brian’s shoulders, smearing the lubricant across his skin, as Brian held his hip with one hand and his own cock with the other. Guiding Jay’s hips down, both of the men held their breath as they were joined together physically. Brian found it difficult to go slow with how tight and hot Jay was, but he managed to hold out for Jay’s sake. Once he was fully sheathed inside his boyfriend, both of them let out a moan.

“Still good?” Brian asked in a voice strained with lust.

“Yeah,” Jay whispered, pressing his lips against Brian’s forehead as he experimentally lifted himself up, carefully lowering himself back into Brian’s lap. The action was small, but both felt it fully. Sparks seemed to ignite in both of them and once Jay was comfortable - it didn’t take long, considering his extensive prepping and the fact that it hadn’t been long since they had last made love - Brian grabbed his ass with both hands, pulling him up before slowly thrusting up into him. Jay moaned as Brian sighed and pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes.

“Feels good,” Jay mumbled against his boyfriend’s lips.

“Yeah?” Brian breathlessly asked as he thrust up a little harder than before.

The air rushed from Jay’s lungs and he moaned, tightening his grip on Brian’s shoulders, his blunt nails digging into the heated flesh.

“Ride me, Blue Jay,” Brian whispered heatedly into Jay’s ear, earning a full-body shudder. Lifting himself up on his knees, Jay was quick to comply, dropping himself down onto Brian’s cock before raising up and repeating the process over again. Both of the men moaned at the feeling and Jay messily kissed Brian’s lips as he lifted himself up again. Brian was quick to return the kiss, slipping his tongue into Jay’s mouth as he thrust up into him, punching a high pitched moan from his partner.

Pulling away from Brian’s lips, Jay grabbed onto his upper arms, a dazed but happy look on his face.

“Getting tired?” Brian asked, panting as he thrusted up into Jay who nodded in reply to the question.

Grabbing Jay’s shaking, pale thighs, Brian lifted him up and set him on the bed so that he was laid back, managing to keep himself from slipping out of Jay. Both of the dirty blonde’s hands pressed into the mattress above Jay’s shoulders, keeping him from crushing the man beneath him. Jay’s hands gripped tightly to Brian’s arms, his own arms wrapping around his boyfriend’s as they continued.

The sound of Brian’s hips slapping against Jay’s ass went straight to their cocks, fueling them onward. By then, Brian’s thrusts had increased in intensity and he pounded into Jay who loudly voiced his approval.

“Brian, fuck! Fuck! Yes!” Jay senselessly panted as he tried to thrust his hips back to meet Brian’s thrusts. An all too familiar feeling had built up in Jay and he knew it was only a matter of time before he came. Brian seemed to share the feeling.

“Fuck,” he swore, staring down at the blissed out face of his boyfriend. The hands clutching his arms tightly shook and his mouth hung open as he panted.

“Gonna come?” Brian asked, finding it hard to find his voice when he was so close to release. Jay nodded frantically, but he seemed to be holding back.

“Go on,” Brian said, leaning down to kiss his face. Grabbing ahold of Jay’s cock, he began to stroke him in time with his punishing thrusts. As he trailed his kisses up to Jay’s ear, he finally whispered, “Come for me, Jay.”

Jay’s head pressed back into the pillow and he shut his eyes tightly as he came against his stomach, tightening around Brian. His partner groaned, thrusting only a few more times before coming himself. As he rode out his orgasm, he continued to thrust into Jay, each thrust slower and shallower than the last. When they had both finally relaxed, Brian warned Jay before pulling out slowly.

Sunken into the mattress and boneless, Jay laid there and waited for Brian to return. When he did, he brought back a damp cloth to clean Jay up with.

“Ya know, you could have just asked for my help to begin with,” Brian said with a small smile as he wiped Jay down of all the sticky fluid that covered him.

“Noted,” Jay said, cracking his eyes open in time to see Brian toss the cloth in the direction of the bathroom before climbing into bed with him.

“You’re so silly,” Brian said with a chuckle, pulling the blanket over them both before cuddling up to Jay.

“Are you actually going to sleep now, or are you just going to keep watching me?” Jay asked as he pressed himself against Brian’s chest.

“Hm, I don’t know,” Brian said with a true look of contemplation. “If I keep watching you, are you going to put on another sexy show?”

Jay groaned and smacked Brian’s chest, earning a hearty laugh.

“Maybe tomorrow then?”

“I’m done with ‘sexy shows’,” Jay complained, hooking one of his legs between Brian’s as he got comfortable. “Next time, you do the show.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Brian said, sliding up to rest his chin on Jay’s head. Jay couldn’t help but roll his eyes but with his warm, ridiculous boyfriend by his side, it was easy to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count - 3,753  
> This took me literal hours and I kept having the mental image of Patrick (from Spongebob) saying, “Firmly grasp it in your hand” and honestly, my brain just can’t right now
> 
> But it was fun to write, and good practice as well. I can’t get enough of these lovebirds, and it’s a shame there isn’t more content for this ship


	7. Tim/Masky x Jay [Only The Beginning]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, it’s been nearly a year and a half since I wrote this super short blurb. It was originally written with a random name as a filler and it was just something short I spouted out in 10 minutes but it fits better in this fandom. Changed a few things to make it fit better with MH but don’t expect it to be super accurate because I’m lazy af. Wasn’t shippy at all originally but I added a few elements ‘cause I know that’s what we’re all here for. Still not shippy, but there’s actual contact in this version so...

The dark circles under his eyes told the story of his insomnia; the occasional twitching, however, revealed something deeper. It truly hadn’t been so long ago that he was a high school graduate with colleges throwing scholarships at him. That had all changed a few years ago. The now-twenty-something-year-old was forced to drop out of college and quit his job once he began traveling, the severe paranoia setting in almost immediately. Sure, he tried medications, but none of them worked. No matter what he tried, the masked figure would always return. The final straw was when he came home to find his things misplaced. Nothing stolen, just moved around. Finally too poor to move, he boarded up his house with himself inside.

With his pale skin, thin frame, and twitching muscles, Jay knew he looked like a wreck. Managing to hold his hand steady, he dumped a variety of pills into his palm. In a last ditch effort to regain some sanity, he still took the pills. An unsettling thought crossed his mind - “I don’t know what’ll kill me first, insanity or overdose" - drawing a hysterical chuckle from his raw throat. After swallowing all the pills with ease, he went to his room to lie down. Tossing and turning, he eventually drifted into a restless sleep.

📼 📼 📼

A scream was what woke Jay. He bolted upright and scanned the pitch black bedroom before realizing it was his own voice. Drenched in sweat and panting, Jay felt his way down the hall to the kitchen where he turned on the light, squinting from its harsh glow. His hands looked paler than ever but it didn’t bother him.

“Maybe it’ll be malnutrition,” he mumbled as he poured a glass of water. He sipped at the cool liquid which temporarily relieved the ache in his throat then set it on the counter before mumbling to himself, “I’ve tried. I don’t want to do it anymore.”

 **"₩ȟƴ ɐʀə ƴøų ʂɐƌ, ĉȟįłƌ?"** A static-filled voice asked. Jay spun around to find the masked figure who had haunted his life, had created his living nightmare. The figure stepped forward, closing the distance between them slowly.

"Please," Jay begged with his weak voice. He knew he looked and sounded pitiful but he couldn’t find the energy to care. "End this. I'm tired of living in fear. I'm tired of slowly wasting away."

The figure took a final step closer, trapping Jay between the counter and the intruder. The stranger’s gloved hand rose, cupping the side of Jay’s face. Jay’s breath hitched at the action and the air seemed to rush from his lungs as a gloved thumb ran over his sallow cheek.

 **"Ʈȟįʂ ĉɐᶇ ɐłł ƃə øʋəʀ."** The distorted voice pierced through Jay’s head, overwhelming him. It didn’t sound like the voice had spoken directly in front of him; rather, it had sounded in his head.

With a distorted chuckle, the stranger said, **"Ƥøøʀ ĉȟįłƌ. Đøᶇ’ť ƴøų ʂəə? Ʈȟįʂ įʂ ᶇøť ťȟə əᶇƌ. Ǐť įʂ јųʂť ťȟə ƃəǥįᶇᶇįᶇǥ."**


	8. Tim x Jay [I Miss You]

_Today begins yet another day in this somber life_ , thought Tim. Now that the tapes were no longer being filmed, after everything was all said and done, Tim was finally alone. No more Alex hunting him down, no more hooded figure leading him down strange paths, no more Jay to keep him company. Everyone had been effaced from his life.

It was a Saturday afternoon which meant it was his day off from work. Work wasn’t exactly the most fun place to be but it was better than being stuck in his own mind all day. At least with a task to keep him busy, he wouldn’t revert to thinking about the past. There was always the chance that if he let his mind wander enough, it would go on a tangent and he might find something not-so-depressing to occupy his mind but the chances of that happening were slim.

“What am I doing?” Tim sighed out in exasperation, resting his face in his hands. He knew he couldn’t keep going the way he was. He needed to leave - move to a different city, get a different house, a different job. But some part of him felt guilty for even thinking that. Over the past few years, everything had gone down here: some good, but mostly bad. His life was a complete fiasco and there was little chance of that changing anytime soon.

Trying to find a way to distract himself, Tim wandered from his place on the couch back to his room to find a meaningless task to occupy him. Maybe he could organize the books? No, he’s already done that several times before, by colour, genre, author name, alphabetically, and any other way he could think of. Scanning over the books on the shelves, his eye immediately caught the first name Jay. Of course. Of course he had to have a book with the author’s name being Jay. That just set his thoughts spiraling off to thinking about the past and that wasn’t good for anything. Amiable Jay, persistent Jay, always searching for the answers, even if it cost him his life.

Picking up the book from the shelf, Tim threw it against the wall. The book hit the wall at just the right angle to crack the spine and misshape the bound pages. He rethinks the phrase several times - amiable Jay - and his mind wanders to Amy. He knew so little about her yet she’s on his mind. Thinking of Amy makes him think of Alex which makes him think of Brian and it all loops back to Jay. _Why can’t I get them out of mind? For five goddamn minutes, I want them off my mind. I want to be happy. Am I just not allowed to be happy?_

Giving up on finding a meaningless task, Tim crawled under the blanket on his bed and balled himself up, trying to keep out the rest of his thoughts and the darkness creeping in. Though his attempt was futile, he managed to fall into a restless sleep.


	9. {NSFW} Brian x Tim/Masky [That Stupid Mask]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Brian x Masky fanfic where Brian first meets Tim’s masked “friend” in a very weird way ;) Mask stays on during sex and Masky is definitely into petplay and knifeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of Entry #51 and Masky is the one in charge here but Brian doesn’t know what to call him so we’re still calling him Tim

To say that Brian was beginning to feel uneasy was an understatement. A huge one. One moment, he had been filming with Alex. The next thing he knew, the man was missing, his camera discarded on the dirty, glass-covered floor of the abandoned hospital they were filming at. Or was it a school? He couldn’t remember, he was just anxious to get out of there.

As small as the break in his memory was, it was still concerning. His partner, Tim, had once mentioned a similar occurrence, but if it was a repeat sensation, he hadn’t told of it.

“Alex! Alex, where are you?” Brian called before spotting the camera again. _Might as well grab it,_ he told himself as he bent down to scoop it up. When he found Alex again, he knew that the man would be asking about it, and he’d rather not be chewed out because he had left it behind.

Pointing the camera forward, Brian began down the hall, crunching glass under his feet as he went and calling for Alex repeatedly. Unsurprisingly, there was no sign of the man. Roaming the hospital, Brian was debating just heading back to the car to wait for Alex there - if the man hadn’t already left. Now that he thought about it, maybe he was waiting at the car for Brian to get back. If that was the case, then he wasn’t about to keep the videographer waiting.

The sudden echoing sound of a cough had Brian freezing for only a moment before turning and running, letting his ears be his guide. He knew he was getting closer to the source so he called out again.

“Alex, where are you? Alex!”

Entering the room to his left, Brian found a very surprising sight. Huddled in the corner of the dirty room, surrounded by rubble, was Tim. He was coughing violently and his jacket was draped over his shoulders, a dirty looking blanket across his folded legs.

“Tim?” Brian asked in confusion, though it was obvious the man couldn’t answer. He was too busy coughing up his lungs.

“Tim!” he exclaimed, hurrying to his side. Brian had no idea where Alex was or what was happening to Tim; he just knew they needed to get out of there.

“Alex! Seriously, come on!” Brian desperately called out to his friend before he heard a noise. Whipping his head around, he stared in horror at the long-limbed, faceless monstrosity that stood in the doorway. A loud screech - practically demonic in pitch - filled Brian’s head and he groaned, dropping the camera. He vaguely thought he might have heard it break, but he was far past the point of worrying about the safety of the equipment.

Huddled on his knees, his head between his hands, Brian was at a loss for what to do. That wasn’t an issue for much longer though, as he was suddenly hit in the back of the head. His vision blurred, dark in the center and then edges, before he slumped completely to the ground, unconscious.

📼 📼 📼

With consciousness finally beginning to set in, Brian let a pain groaned slip past his lips. The back of his head throbbed and his entire body felt heavy. It took an extreme amount of effort for him to simply lift his arms and by the time he had managed to push himself up to a sitting position, he felt exhausted all over again.

Brian was surrounded by complete darkness, but he could still hear the sound of crickets nearby. Was he outside? In his weary state of mind and body, Brian felt around for something, anything, that could tell him where he was. The ground beneath him was hard like concrete and as he moved, he could feel various pieces of debris beneath his hands. Most of it was small and sharp like glass or broken pieces of plastic and crunched beneath his palms as he applied weight to them. A particularly sharp piece - most likely glass - became embedded in his palm and Brian pulled his hand away, lazily hissing through his teeth at the pain.

The quiet sound of footsteps nearby had Brian freezing in place, cradling his injured hand to his chest. Trying to keep his escalating breaths quiet, he practically held his breath as he used his blunt nails to dig into his palm, managing to pick out the shard of glass after a few attempts. The echoing footsteps were only drawing closer and Brian was caught somewhere between fear and wanting to reach out. Should he try to hide or run from whoever was coming? It was possible that they were dangerous. But what if it was Alex or Tim looking for him? He seemed to still be in the abandoned hospital, so it was possible that they had made it out and come back for him. Right?

If that was the case, then why weren’t they calling out for him?

A tremble of fear ran through Brian at that thought and he felt around in the darkness, trying to find a wall or door frame so that he could pull himself up or, if he had to, try to hide.

The footsteps echoing off the walls of the empty hallway were nearer and Brian’s body felt as if it were about to explode. The tension inside was making his heart beat frantically and his hand, slowly oozing blood, came up to cover his mouth in an attempt to be quieter.

The shoes against crunching glass suddenly stopped and Brian’s eyes were staring absently in the direction of the doorway that was mere feet away. He couldn’t see a thing in the dark but if he had been left in the room from early - which he was beginning to suspect - then he knew where the doorframe was.

A light suddenly clicked on, shining directly into Brian’s eyes and momentarily blinding him. The hand over his mouth rose to his eyes, trying to block out the light. He could hear the same footsteps coming closer and he began scooting back.

Why weren’t they saying anything? Why were they so silent?

“Alex?” Brian tried, earning a small huff - so quiet, he barely heard it. Something about it was off though; the voice sounded slightly muffled, as if the person were wearing a scarf over their mouth or some kind of covering over their face.

“Tim?” Brian timidly tried again. This time there was no reaction. The light continued to shine in his eyes as the person stepped closer, slowly approaching Brian. Nearly paralyzed in fear, Brian remained in place, watching with rapidly adjusting eyes as the flashlight was set on the ground a few feet away. With the light to his left pointing directly at him, he could clearly see the person standing above him. The one feature that stood out to Brian was the white and black mask that covered the person’s face and all his mind could do was scream, “Danger!”

As the person shifted forward, Brian caught the bright glint off of something in the person’s hand - something he recognized immediately as a pocket knife. That sight alone had Brian wanting to run, to force himself to his feet and push his way past this person and out the door.

The person shifted even closer before quickly dropping down to one knee, their unoccupied hand coming up to pet at Brian’s hair. The action surprised Brian and he ended up staring in dumb fear and confusion at the white mask that was only a foot away from his face.

“What do you want?” Brian dared to ask, but the person’s vow of silence continued. The hand stroking his hair drifted down to his neck, petting over the skin before sliding back up and petting his hair again.

And through it all, Brian couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew this person. Something about them was familiar; their body shape? The tan jacket that was zipped up their front?  
All at once, everything clicked in Brian’s mind and he was left staring stupidly at the mask as he was pet. Tim’s blackouts, his jacket, his body, his _everything_.

With wide eyes, Brian tilted his head up to look at the person petting him.

“Tim?”

The smallest tilt of the head confirmed Brian’s suspicion and he felt a whole new wave of confusion crash over him. Something was obviously wrong with his partner; he just hoped they would be able to wait it out until Tim was himself again.

“Tim, come on. Let’s go home, okay?”

Tim’s hand continued petting Brian’s hair as he shifted forward on his knee and brought the knife up to Brian’s face. Pure fear wracked Brian’s body and his eyes shut tight as the blade pressed lightly to his cheek.

Hearing the breathy huff behind the mask, Brian forced himself to open his eyes, staring into the dark holes of the mask as the knife’s blade was pressed into his skin. Though the cut was small, it stung and Brian hissed quietly at the pain. Something about it though seemed infinitely more intimate than it should have and Brian quickly found his body reacting in a way he most definitely did not want it to.

It would be just his luck that Tim would take notice of his sudden predicament.

The hand in Brian’s hair drifted down to wipe the blood from Brian’s cheek, earning another hiss from the man. The red liquid on Tim’s thumb was dark and his hand was held between the two of them before he wiped it on the front of his white mask, smearing it just below his left eye.

Brian suddenly found himself biting back a groan at the somehow lewd display. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Another small, shallow cut was placed to Brian’s jaw, curving over the skin to cross over the previous cut in a lopsided “T” shape. Just like before, the blood was smeared across the mask, staining the white plastic a dark shade of red. The black pits of the mask then stared Brian down, silently deciding something before the knife was set down behind Tim and the man’s clean hand came up to pet Brian’s hair again. Brian wasn’t sure what exactly was going on but when Tim’s knee slid up to rest firmly between his legs, he found that he didn’t really care.

Tim’s hands moved to Brian’s face, cupping his cheeks and holding him in place for several long moments while he simply stared at him. After that, everything seemed like a blur. In practically the blink of an eye, Brian had been yanked to his feet, Tim’s hands gripping the backs of his thighs and picking him up to press him against the closest wall. Brian reached for the edge of the mask to pull it away so that he could give his partner a proper kiss but his hand was grabbed and pinned to the wall. Being supported only by one arm, Brian found himself uncomfortable in their current position.

“A-Alright,” he managed out. Why was his voice shaking? “I won’t take it off.”

Tim remained stationary for a moment longer before releasing his hold on Brian’s wrist and using both hands to support him against the wall. The masked man’s hips pushed aggressively against Brian’s as he began to grind against the man, giving them both the friction they desperately needed. It was mere moments of this with Brian moaning quietly into Tim’s ear before the man finally pulled them both away from the wall. Tim accidentally kicked the flashlight as he turned, making it spin before slowly coming to a stop pointing towards the adjacent wall.

Holding onto Tim, Brian was moved to the back of the room and, surprisingly, set on something a little softer than the disgusting, trash covered floor. Through his lust-fogged mind, Brian vaguely registered that it was the blanket from earlier.

As soon as he had been deposited on the item, Brian’s shoes had been yanked off, his pants quickly following. He was reaching for Tim’s pants when the man stood, crossing the room to grab the knife before returning. The fear from earlier returned, making a lump form in Brian’s throat, but he tried to push it away. He knew Tim wouldn’t _truly_ hurt him. He might cut him up a little, but he wouldn’t do anything truly dangerous.

Wow. He really was fucked up, wasn’t he?

Brian’s boxers were edged up, revealing the pale skin of his inner thighs. Tim took a moment to pet over the exposed skin, leaning down to press the thin plastic of the mask to the sensitive skin, drawing a breathy sigh from Brian.

“Tim, please,” Brian whispered, hoping to earn a little mercy from the other man. Tim stopped and seemed to consider it before nuzzling his face closer to Brian’s clothed erection, the painted lips sliding against the hot, covered skin and making Brian give another quiet noise.

Something cold and just the slightest bit wet was also pressed against the inside of Brian’s thigh and by the time he looked down to investigate, the blade of the knife was pressing into his skin, curving around his flesh to carve what looked to be a triangle, though there were only two sides. Brian’s breathing became laboured as the blade lightly sunk into his flesh again, creating another cut. He quickly realized though that he wasn’t the only one enjoying the little show. As Tim shifted in place, his clothed crotch pressed against Brian’s calf and the man could feel just how much Tim was enjoying their activities.

“Tim, come on,” Brian practically begged. Tim’s plastic face nuzzled gently against the cuts, smearing Brian’s blood across the white surface before he tossed the knife halfway across the room, making for Brian’s boxers. The piece of clothing was pulled away and tossed behind Tim, Brian’s clothes officially strewn about the room.

Naked from the waist down, Brian shivered on the blanket from both the cold night air and anticipation. He and Tim had both had sex together, but something about this was so different. It was as if Tim was there, yet he wasn’t. Brian briefly wondered if it was wrong of them to continue, but any hesitancy that remained was quickly washed away when he felt Tim shift, coming to stand over Brian before pulling off his pants and boxers in one movement. He managed to tug and kick them over his shoes before dropping back down to the dirty blanket between Brian’s splayed thighs.

A thought occurred to Brian and he set his hand on Tim’s shoulder.

“We don’t have lube,” he quietly said. Tim seemed unfazed by the comment and continued forward, pressing his now bloody mask into the crook of Brian’s neck. The black jacket was quickly tugged off of Brian’s arms and tossed away, lost in the dark like most of his other pieces of clothing. Brian made to protest again when the black lips of Tim’s mask were pressed against his, Tim suddenly moving to sit in Brian’s lap, his thighs straddling Brian’s.

Holding out his hand, Tim waited for Brian to get the message of what he wanted next. After several awkward seconds of silence, Brian finally asked, “Do you want me to...to spit in your hand?”

Tim’s hand remained in place and he offered no response so Brian awkwardly did as he was asked. Using Brian’s saliva, Tim reached down to stroke Brian, coating him in his own spit.

The foreplay was cut short as Tim gave Brian several short, clumsy strokes before lifting himself up. Brian barely had time to moan at the previous contact before Tim was forcing himself down, taking Brian like an absolute champ. Without preparation, Brian knew it had to hurt, especially without real lube, but Tim kept going, stopping only when he was completely seated in Brian’s lap.

“Tim,” Brian groaned, moving his hands to grip Tim’s thighs. His masked boyfriend was quick to react, grabbing both of Brian’s wrists and pinning them to the blanket beside his head. Tim’s weight on top of him helped to hold him down as Tim lifted himself up an inch or two and pushed himself back down. For the first time since their encounter had begun, a real noise sounded behind the mask. Lifting himself up again, Tim let out another groan. Brian knew he was going too fast and that it would hurt - both then and later - but if Tim was determined to fuck himself on Brian, who was Brian to stop him? It wasn’t like he could even if he wanted to anyway.

“Shit, Tim,” Brian moaned out, testing the hold on his wrists by flexing his hands. Tim’s grip was tight, allowing no room for movement as he began to thrust himself back on Brian’s cock faster. It was hot, much too hot, and Tim was tight, too tight for it not to hurt, but nevertheless, both of the men let out a moan at the feeling. Something had to be said for Tim’s determination and willpower, even if it meant he would be waking up in the morning with a sore backside.

Tim’s plastic mask pressed against Brian’s face, his neck, every part of him that was exposed and in reach as Tim rocked back on Brian’s cock, lifting himself up onto his knees before dropping back down again. Brian tried thrusting his hips up, digging his heels into the blanket for leverage, but Tim stopped all movement. Somehow, Brian felt as if the other were glaring at him, the blank face staring down at him from where it hovered inches from his face.

“Alright,” Brian panted. “I won’t-I won’t do it again.”

Tim remained still a moment longer before lifting himself up until only the head of Brian’s cock was in him and then dropping back down, his hips slamming back onto Brian’s with a lewd noise that practically echoed throughout the abandoned hospital. The sound went straight to Brian’s dick, making him harder than before as he watched Tim fuck himself as hard and fast as he could in their current position. It was absolutely wrong, but it was hard for Brian to convince himself of that when he was hurtling toward an orgasm faster than he ever had before.

“Tim,” Brian choked out, his eyes rolling back at a particularly hard thrust. Tim’s hips continued to pound against Brian’s and the amateur actor knew that he would have bruises by the morning.

“Tim, I’m gonna come,” Brian warned, again trying and failing to free his wrists from Tim’s strong hold.

“Let me…” Brian tried to yank his wrists free and ended up stopping to moan, Tim’s boots digging into the backs of his knees with a wonderful, pleasurable, painful friction.

Trying again, he managed to say, “Let me touch you. Please, Tim.”

This time, Tim released his hold on Brian’s wrists. As time wore on, he seemed just as desperate to climax as Brian did.

As soon as his wrists were free, Brian was grabbing a handful of Tim’s ass, his other hand wrapping around Tim’s cock and beginning to jerk him off with reckless abandon. A muffled moan - much louder than the other noises Tim had been making, though still not nearly as loud as Brian - sounded behind the mask and Brian surged forward to kiss at the painted lips as if they could return the affectionate gesture. Practically chest to chest, Brian could feel the moan that vibrated in Tim’s chest as he panted quietly behind the mask.

So he wasn’t the only one that was close. Good.

Speeding up his hand, Brian twisted his wrist on every upstroke, trying to get Tim to come. He was dangerously close and he knew it was just a matter of the right thrust before-

Oh. _Oh!_

That was it for him. With a loud cry of Tim’s name and a few breathless swears, Brian was coming inside Tim, the man in his lap continuing to thrust himself back frantically on his partner as he chased his own release. With Brian’s hand pumping him quickly, the feel of his boyfriend shuddering in pleasure, and the loud cry of his - was it his? - name, he was quick to fall over the edge, his come spurting over the lower portion of Brian’s tshirt.

After that, Brian slumped forward, his hands falling to the outsides of Tim’s thighs and his face resting in the crook of Tim’s neck. The masked man remained still for a moment, taking a few seconds to catch his breath before shifting to lay Brian back. Though he still seemed awake, it was obvious he was close to falling asleep.

Brian’s eyes fluttered closed as he allowed himself to simply feel Tim. The man pulled away, causing Brian to slide out of him with a small groan, before he began moving about the room. When Brian opened his eyes again, he saw that Tim was gathering his clothes and setting them in a pile beside Brian, though when he reached for them to get dressed again, Tim batted his hand away. The knife, Brian realized, had returned to Tim’s other hand.

Tim’s hand came up to run over Brian’s face, closing his eyelids for him. Though Tim had redressed himself - had Brian really been out of it for that long? - Brian decided he would hold off if Tim was going to stay with him. Sure enough, Brian could feel the scratch of denim against his thigh as Tim took a seat beside him, one of his hands resting on Brian’s knee.

Brian tried to say something, but it simply came out as a lazy, “Mm.” Even he wasn’t sure what it was meant to be, as he quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to write petplay in this scenario without it being super weird and 10,000 words long so, yeah. This probably came out way fluffier than it should have but I know no other way ✌


	10. {NSFW} Tim x Brian/Hoodie [The Penalty For Larceny]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request a fic of Hoodie x Tim smut??? Maybe Hoodie giving Tim a blowjob when Tim catches him stealing his pills or something lmao. Consensual obv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Entry #61 went a little differently?

Tim couldn’t breathe. His throat felt like it was steadily collapsing in on itself, preventing him from drawing in a single breath. Every time he managed to force out a cough, he was left gasping and struggling to breathe. Though he had experienced this before, it still left him panicking every time and in his panic, Tim stumbled from his room, managing to make it to the bathroom.

Head over the toilet, Tim managed to calm himself enough to relax some of his muscles. As soon as he could breathe again, he was violently coughing, the force of it shaking his body. Surprisingly, he managed to keep down his dinner, though he was left feeling weak by the time he forced himself to his feet again. His hands trembled as he grabbed the edge of the sink, staring into the mirror at his pale reflection. With the lack of sleep catching up to him and his frequent coughing fits (not to mention the fact that he hadn’t had a proper meal in who knew how long), he seemed to be slowly losing the colour of his once-healthy skin, slowly becoming more and more zombie-like.

Stumbling back down the hall, Tim reentered his bedroom, ready to just lay down and get some much needed sleep. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem like that would be happening.

Standing at the foot of his bed in front of his dresser was the man with a black mask, someone Tim had privately been referring to as totheark. Surprisingly, they didn’t seem to notice his return as they continued to rifle through his basket of pill bottles, tossing the empty ones to one side and grabbing the ones that still had pills, shoving the prescriptions into his jeans’ pockets.

As silently as he could, Tim crept up on the cryptic; he was nearly directly behind the person when they suddenly turned. The masked person took a single step back, obviously caught off guard, before Tim was on top of him. The two tumbled to the ground, wrestling for control. At one point, the hooded stranger actually gained control, but he was quickly stopped by Tim surging forward, knocking the man flat onto his back before straddling one of his legs and pinning down his arms with both hands.

“Why are you taking my pills?” Tim angrily demanded, though he knew he wouldn’t receive an answer. He never did.

The man beneath him was still struggling, the only noise being the quiet sound of heavy breathing behind the mask and Tim’s own laboured breaths. His arms pushed against the hold Tim had on them and his torso twisted, trying to slide out from beneath the man. In a last ditch effort, the masked man’s legs lifted, trying to push Tim off of him. Unfortunately, the only thing that accomplished was pulling a small, startled moan from Tim.

Tim was mortified. He couldn’t believe he had just made such a noise. The man beneath him froze, seeming just as startled as him so Tim decided to take the opportunity to retrieve his pills, shoving his hands into the man’s jeans pockets and grabbing the bottles.

Hands grabbed his wrists as he went to pull out the bottles and Tim’s head snapped up to look at the black mask just in time for the man to bring his leg up, his knee rubbing experimentally against Tim’s crotch. This time, there was no denying that it was intentional and Tim’s teeth clenched to prevent the moan that threatened to spill over his lips. The barely repressed noise, however, did not go unnoticed by the man beneath him.

Totheark’s leg lifted again to push against the front of Tim’s jeans and the man went to pull away - forget the pills - but the man beneath him had a tight hold of his wrists, holding him in place as the knee against his crotch began working him up. Tim was torn between pulling away immediately or leaning into the touch, but ultimately, the latter won. As he pressed himself against the limb that relentlessly pressed against him, he found that it wasn’t an unenjoyable experience. The man seemed perfectly content to let Tim grind against him and as the man let a small groan slip, he found his mind returning to the frequent fantasies he had. What would it be like to have his way with this cryptic? Or perhaps, for the man to have his way with Tim?

A shudder ran through his body and Tim was suddenly pushed back. His wide eyes followed totheark’s movements as the masked man stood, and Tim was quickly on his feet again. Before he could reach out to grab the man to keep him from fleeing, the man was pushing Tim backwards until his knees met the mattress and he was forced to sit. Tim’s mind was running a mile a minute and his breath had picked up, only this time, he didn’t fear that he was about to have a coughing fit.

With Tim seated on the edge of the mattress, the man leaned in a little closer, standing directly in front of Tim and staring down at him. Tim swallowed thickly, all the possibilities of how this encounter could turn out running through his mind impossibly fast.

One of the man’s black-gloved hands reached out slowly, giving Tim plenty of time to stop him, but Tim didn’t even consider it; he was already this far in and there was no way he was backing out now. Why would he, when this was exactly what he had been fantasizing about in his alone time? Not that he got a lot of it with Jay always by his side, but he didn’t truly mind.

Tim was snapped out of his absent thoughts as totheark’s hand pushed firmly against the front of his jeans, slowly tracing the zipper upward before going back down. A breathy sigh left Tim as the man’s hand grabbed his erection through his pants, massaging it gently. It wasn’t exactly how Tim had thought it would happen - if it ever happened at all - but he wasn’t about to complain. The firm but somehow gentle touches against his clothed cock had him harder than before and he braced himself back on his hands as he looked up at the disapproving frown of the mask in front of him.

A thought suddenly crossed Tim’s mind - ‘I should be touching him too’ - and he leaned forward on the edge of the mattress, his hand reaching for the front of totheark’s pants to reciprocate. Before he could touch the other man though, a hand was around his wrist, setting his hand against his own thigh.

“Don’t you-?”

Totheark shook his head.

“But that’s not-”

The masked man silenced him by giving a light squeeze to Tim’s erection, forcing a moan to stop whatever else the man had to say. Well, if he was insisting, Tim wasn’t going to stop him, though he did feel a little awkward being the center of attention like this.

Without a word - what else was new? - totheark dropped to one knee, sliding his hands up to deftly undo Tim’s belt and tug open the button and zipper. It was obvious he didn’t want to waste any time with foreplay or any other unnecessary activities as he pulled Tim’s hard cock from his jeans and underwear and gave him several firm strokes.

“Shit,” Tim swore. He couldn’t remember the last time someone else had touched him in such a way and it showed in his breathless remark and the way he was shallowly bucking his hips up into totheark’s hand. The black gloves were soft and felt odd against his sensitive skin, but that only made it better.

The man’s unoccupied hand came up to pull at the edge of his black mask, pulling the fabric up just enough to expose his mouth and part of his nose, and Tim was surprised he had dared to expose himself, even if it was such a small part of himself. He briefly wondered why totheark had even done it, but he wasn’t left wondering long as the man dipped his head forward, taking Tim into his mouth.

One of Tim’s hands subconsciously made its way to the back of the other man’s head, fisting the light material of his hoodie as his mouth fell open. Totheark was persistent, quickly taking nearly half of Tim’s length before he began bobbing his head. His tongue pressed against the underside of the cock in his mouth and Tim’s head fell back, his eyes closing as he let out a loud moan. It really had been a long time since he’d done something like this.

“Fuuuuck,” Tim groaned out, tightening his hold on the fabric in his fist. His other hand absentmindedly wandered to the other man’s shoulder, resting there comfortably as he continued to moan. Between his knees, totheark had his hands on the insides of Tim’s thighs, squeezing every so often as he continued bobbing his head up and down on Tim’s length. The man made no sounds of his own as he worked Tim’s cock over, pausing every once in a while to pull back and breathe before going down on him again.

The heat and wetness of the other man’s mouth on him made Tim nearly dizzy with ecstasy. His heels dug into the carpet and the hand on totheark’s shoulder moved back to the mattress for leverage as he bucked his hips forward, thrusting shallowly into the man’s mouth. Totheark seemed unbothered by the action as he continued sucking, managing to remain silent somehow. Something about how quiet he was only spurred Tim on, his thrusts becoming a little deeper as his moans grew in volume.

When Tim’s head tilted back down to see the man in his lap, he was graced with the sight of totheark’s nose buried in the short hair of his pelvis, his cock having disappeared between the pale lips of the man sucking him off. The view paired with the feeling of the man nearly choking on his cock had Tim close to coming.

“Shit, fuck,” Tim swore again as totheark pulled up, taking a quick moment to gulp down several breaths before going at it again. He paused for only a moment to place open mouthed kisses to the tip of Tim’s cock before taking it back into his mouth again, hitting the back of his throat on nearly every stroke.

“I-” Tim gasped, his knuckle white grip on totheark’s hoodie causing his arm to shake. He swore he’d never felt something as amazing as this as the man continued sucking with vigor, pushing him toward an orgasm faster than he had ever experienced.

“I’m gonna come,” Tim managed to warn, his arms shaking with his impending orgasm. The man gave a few more powerful sucks before pulling off, one of his hands coming up to quickly pump Tim’s cock as his other hand squeezed Tim’s thigh roughly. Tim tried to hold on a little longer, not wanting this feeling of complete bliss to end so quickly; any resolve he had was quickly washed away as totheark looked up at him, his exposed mouth curving into a smile. Behind his parted lips, Tim could see the man’s white teeth, a small gap between the first two, and his smile - a simple, fucking smile! - sent him over the edge.

With a loud cry, Tim came, his semen covering the black glove that was wrapped around his erection. Embarrassingly, Tim was nearly panting as totheark’s hands left him, wiping his dirty glove against his own jeans.

Exhaustion rushed upon Tim all at once and he slumped over, elbows on his knees, as he watched totheark stand and approach his dresser. His face heated up worse than before as he watched the man pick up the camera that had been left beside the basket of pills; the device had been pointed toward them and Tim had no doubt that everything had been recorded. How had he not noticed it before? Oh yes, he was busy wrestling the other man to the ground.

With a sigh, Tim closed his eyes for only a few seconds as he wondered how they had gone from fighting to… Well, some things were best left unsaid. It wasn’t like he was ever going to mention this to anyone, but would it really matter if totheark decided to post it to his channel? It would probably be taken down quickly, but Tim knew Jay would see it.

When Tim forced himself to open his eyes again, totheark was gone, the blinds over the window swinging gently. He supposed it was for the best. His head was throbbing with an oncoming headache and he was ready to sleep. He also supposed totheark wasn’t one for cuddling.

📼 📼 📼

The night air was cool, a welcome change from the heat of Tim’s bedroom. With a camera in his hand and his pockets full of pills, Brian retreated into the darkness of the night. He had no doubt that Tim would have no memory of their “fun” come morning, which was a shame but ultimately for the best.

His only regret was that the tape was already corrupted. Pity.


	11. {NSFW} Tim x Brian x Jay [Don't Be A Coward]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Maybe a bram fic with Brian riding Tim and Jay getting off to it

“Shit!”

The curse was loud and even from the kitchen downstairs, Jay could hear it. He supposed Brian had bashed his knee on the bedpost again - something he seemed to do every time he was near the bed - and Jay sighed, setting down the knife he was using to cut olives. Rolling his eyes, Jay decided to put dinner on hold as he approached the stairs, hurrying up them to Tim and Brian’s bedroom to make sure Brian was okay.

“Brian, are you alri-?”

Jay stopped dead in his tracks, flattening himself against the wall outside the bedroom door so he wouldn’t be seen. What he wasn’t prepared for was to see both Brian and Tim naked, their legs tangled up in the thin sheet as they frotted against each other. By the way they were going at it, it was obvious they were desperate; why else would they have forgotten to close the door? (Jay wasn’t about to consider the possibility that it had been left open purposefully.)

“Wait,” Tim panted and the sounds of their bodies frotting grew quiet. “Did you hear something?”

“No,” Brian panted before he began sucking at Tim’s skin.

“Brian,” Tim groaned, an equal mix of arousal and annoyance that had Jay turning redder than before. “We forgot to close the door.”

“Oh well,” Brian mumbled, his voice partially muffled against Tim’s body.

“What about Jay?” Tim asked and from outside the bedroom, the man in question felt a small rush at the mention of his name in such an intimate moment.

“What about him?” Brian asked, finally stopping his actions.

“What if he comes up here for something?”

“Tim, he’s busy cooking dinner,” Brian replied, completely unbothered. “But if he does come up,” Brian added with a mischievous tone, “maybe I’ll ask him to join us.”

Tim made a noise - Jay couldn’t decipher whether it was a chuckle or a moan - before mumbling, “Kinky.” After that, the two continued their previous actions, their breaths picking up and small moans passing their lips, clearly audible from where Jay stood outside the doorway.

Against his better judgement, against what he knew he should do, against every conscious thought in his body, Jay remained in place. He knew he should have left, returned to the kitchen to finish dinner, do literally _anything_ else, but it was as if his feet were bolted to the floor.

Just on the other side of the wall he was pressed against, Tim and Brian continued to moan - not too quietly either - and to his complete embarrassment, Jay realized he was hard. He needed to leave now before things could escalate any farther. He didn’t know what he would do if he was found out.

And still, he couldn’t find it in himself to walk away. Something was holding him in place and that hold only grew stronger when he heard the sound of Tim’s groan followed by a laugh from Brian.

“God, you seem more eager than usual. Does the idea of Jay excite you?”

“Shut up,” Tim panted before Jay heard the sound of a harsh slap and Brian’s squeaky moan.

“Maybe I should go get him,” Brian continued, earning another slap to his ass.

“Maybe you should stop talking,” Tim replied before Jay heard Brian practically squeak again. Knowing he was stuck in place, Jay debated whether or not to risk a glance to see what they were doing when he heard Brian let out a moan.

“Harder,” the man breathed before letting out another lewd noise; the quiet sound of Tim fingering Brian seemed loud in the relative quiet of the house, especially with the quiet grunts that accompanied the action.

“Ride my fingers,” Tim quietly said and Jay heard the two shifting around before Brian continued moaning again.

Jay’s hand drifted down to the front of his jeans and he finally dared to glance around the doorframe to see Brian straddling Tim’s torso, pushing himself back against the two fingers that Tim simply held in place as he watched Brian move. Brian’s hands were planted firmly on Tim’s shoulders, pushing him into the mattress.

“You look good like this,” Tim said, his voice barely above a murmur. “Maybe you want to take another finger.”

It wasn’t a question and pressed against the wall once more, the words had Jay nearly trembling against the wall as he finally told himself, “Fuck it,” and quietly undid his belt, sliding his hand into his jeans and boxers. There wasn’t much room for him to move but he found that he couldn’t care less at the moment.

With a hand around his cock, Jay continued to listen to the sounds the two men made, Brian being more vocal than Tim, though the other man wasn’t being quiet in the slightest.

“I think you’re ready,” Tim’s voice said and Jay could hear Brian let out a whine as (he assumed) Tim’s fingers withdrew.

“You can take it,” Tim encouraged as the two shuffled around atop the mattress before Brian began to breathe heavier. Tim let out what sounded like a grunt and then a long sigh and Jay closed his eyes, his head tipping back to rest against the wall as he stroked himself. Never had he thought he would find himself in such a position but he was already there and he wasn’t about to just walk away now. Best to finish what he’d started.

“Fuck,” Tim swore as Brian let out a long moan, the springs of the mattress creaking quietly beneath their weight as they moved slowly. The hand on Jay’s cock sped up steadily and he lifted his hand to cover his mouth, finding it hard to keep quiet when his legs were trembling and his dick was throbbing in his hand, the sounds from the bedroom only increasing.

Jay’s heart nearly leapt into his throat when Tim suddenly spoke.

“Don’t cover your mouth.”

Jay’s mouth and eyes opened and he was left floundering in place, his hand completely still and his heart pounding.

“I’m sure Jay wants to hear you,” Tim quickly added and once Jay’s brain began to work again, he realized Tim was talking to Brian. The question still remained though; had they seen Jay? Did they know he was there? If so, they didn’t seem bothered by it and something about that was more embarrassing than if they hadn’t known.

“Fuck you,” Brian panted out, the bed springs squeaking rapidly as they moved.

A deep chuckle mixed with a moan sounded from Tim before his voice said, “You already are.”

“Asshole,” Brian quipped before Jay heard a slap and a gasp.

Figuring he was as safe as he was going to get in his situation, Jay resumed stroking himself, letting his eyes close again as he imagined what Brian and Tim looked like, letting his ears be his guide.

“Since you like talking about Jay so much,” Brian panted out, pausing to moan before continuing, “then maybe you should say his name.”

Another slap landed and Brian let out a high pitched whine.

“You just don’t know when to shut your mouth, do you Brian?”

Said man only panted in response.

“Say his name,” Tim commanded and the squeak of the bed’s springs became more pronounced than before. “Say it like he’s fucking you.”

Brian gasped before fumbling out, “J-Jay, yes.”

Against the wall, Jay bit his hand, his teeth digging into the flesh between his first finger and thumb in an attempt to keep himself from groaning. As the fist around his cock picked up speed, his chest was almost heaving. He had to wonder if this was the first time he had ever been mentioned during their private time or if this was some kink of theirs.

“Say it again,” Tim groaned. “Louder.”

“Jay!” Brian gasped, his breaths coming out shallowly as he panted and moaned. “Please, right there!”

Tim grunted long and loud, a moan slipping past his lips. “You love his cock, don’t you?”

“Yes, I love it! Don’t stop! Jay, please!”

Jay was so close as he pumped himself furiously, his eyes pinched closed and teeth dug into his hand. He could hear the slap of skin against skin and the wooden headboard tapping the wall with nearly every thrust.

What finally pushed him over the edge was both Brian and Tim’s shout of his name. With a quiet whimper, Jay came, ruining his boxers. The sounds of the two men slowed and grew quiet before stopping all together. Withdrawing his hand from his underwear, Jay listened for a moment as he fixed his belt, not quite ready to trust his legs with the task of slipping away from the bedroom unnoticed; it was a little too late for that when he heard Tim’s tired voice.

“Jay.”

The man was frozen in place. Were they still going? What could they possibly be saying his name for? Either way, it wasn't like he was about to answer the call of his name.

One of them - Jay thought it might have been Brian - huffed a quiet laugh before Tim said, “We know you’re still there, Jay.”

Jay timidly poked his head around the door frame to see Tim and Brian laying in bed, the sheet pulled up to cover their lower halves. Both of the men were staring at him, their faces flushed though Tim seemed to be the one embarrassed; Brian was completely relaxed against Tim’s chest, a goofy grin on his face that showed the gap in his teeth.

“Next time, just ask to join, okay?” Brian finally said and Jay thought he was going to die of embarrassment. He turned to leave when Tim called out again.

“We mean it, Jay! You can join if you want.”

Jay glanced back at the two and nodded, his face burning with a fierce blush.

Brian laughed. “We’ll be down to help with dinner in a few minutes. You might want to get cleaned up first though.”

With a wink from Brian and a small laugh from Tim, Jay quickly fled to his room.


	12. {NSFW} Jay x Brian [Third Time’s The Charm]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you write an NSFW/Fluff Bray fic?

Jay was restless, that was obvious. He had tried resting on the bed in their dingy motel room, reading a book that Brian had bought from a convenience store not too long ago, and a plethora of other activities, but he just couldn’t keep still. More than once he had resorted to pacing the small space of the room, earning an annoyed look from Brian.

Finally, Jay was tired of feeling so restless and he resorted to sneaking up behind Brian where he sat at the desk in their room. The laptop was set in front of him and he was typing away, pausing every so often to trim or edit the video footage Jay had recorded the previous day. Jay gently set his hands on Brian’s shoulders before sliding them down the man’s chest and finally wrapping his arms around Brian’s neck in a loose hug.

“I know, I know,” Brian mumbled as he continued clacking away on the keyboard. Jay’s face nuzzled into Brian’s hair and the cameraman let out a small sigh into the soft strands.

“I’m bored.”

“I see that,” Brian absentmindedly replied, his eyes still glued to the screen.

“Brian,” Jay pressed, earning a small hum. “I’m _bored_.”

“Bored or horny?” Brian asked nonchalantly and Jay went quiet in embarrassment before huffing against his partner’s hair.

“I thought so.”

“Shut up,” Jay mumbled against the back of Brian’s head as the man continued editing their recordings.

“I just gotta finish this real quick,” Brian began but Jay let out a childish whine. Jay pulled away as Brian turned to glance over his shoulder toward him.

With a completely straight face, Brian said, “Just let me finish this and then I swear I’ll go down on you until you cum at least three times.”

Blushing furiously, Jay let go of Brian’s shoulders and returned to the bed, sitting at the foot. Just Brian’s words had already gotten him excited and he shifted in place on the mattress, wishing Brian would just hurry up already.

His partner must have heard his constant movement because he said, “I’m almost done. Go ahead and strip for me.”

Jay thought it was nearly unfair for the man to be able to say such lewd things in such a casual manner but by the way Brian was beginning to shift in his seat, Jay knew that his boyfriend was as excited as he was.

By the time Jay had pulled off every piece of his clothing, Brian was closing the laptop and spinning the chair around to face him.

“You look good like that,” he stated before reaching out one of his hands. Jay took it into his own before shuffling forward in embarrassment. Though he was completely naked, Brian’s warm eyes seemed more interested in his face than anything else.

“Sit,” he said with a small smile as his free hand slapped one of his own thighs gently, gesturing for Jay to sit in his lap. It took some maneuvering, but eventually Jay was able to slide his legs under the arms over the chair so that he was straddling Brian.

“Don’t you wanna, ya know, take your clothes off too?” Jay finally asked as one of Brian’s hands grabbed his hip. The other warm hand pet down his spine to his lower back where it stopped, rubbing the pale skin beneath his fingertips in a gentle manner.

“I’ll get you off. I’m fine,” Brian reassured him before leaning forward to press his forehead against the juncture of Jay’s neck between neck and shoulder. The lightest of kisses was pressed against his skin and though the motel room was colder than he would have liked (especially when he was naked), he found himself warming up quickly.

“You’re soft,” Brian mumbled against Jay’s skin before he continued kissing him. The cameraman in his lap let out a soft sigh and pressed the side of his face against the top of Brian’s head as he lifted a hand to run his fingers through Brian’s hair. Said man let out a small huff of warm breath against Jay’s neck as fingers gently carded through his hair.

Without warning, the hand against his lower back suddenly pulled Jay forward so that the two men were almost chest to chest and the hand on his hip slid down between his legs, warm fingertips running up his length. A quiet moan left Jay’s mouth and he shifted forward in search of a kiss, one he was happily given.

“Are you sure you don’t want to…” Jay trailed off as Brian shook his head.

“I’m fine, Jay.”

Jay shifted his hips forward, feeling the obvious hardness in Brian’s pants rub against his own through the rough denim of his jeans.

“You’re hard,” Jay stated as if it wasn’t already obvious.

“Jay, if you’re really that worried about it, then you can get me off, but the clothes stay on.”

Jay simply nodded his head as he pushed his hips forward again. Despite the hand around the base of his cock, he could feel Brian’s hardness beneath the fabric of his jeans and that only encouraged him to rock his hips forward repeatedly.

Brian’s mouth was back at Jay’s shoulder where several wet kisses were placed in between mumbled of encouragement.

“So soft,” Brian started again, “perfect skin… beautiful… all mine.”

Any other time, Jay would have denied the compliments, but it was a little hard to do that when Brian’s mouth was kissing at his shoulder and his hand was wrapped around Jay’s cock, slowly pumping him just a little faster with each compliment. So instead, Jay was left with his mouth slightly agape as he moaned quietly, the embarrassment and slowly building heat making his face and neck red.

Jay’s hips thrusted shallowly into Brian’s loose fist, prompting Brian to speed up, his wrist twisting on every upstroke to draw a breathy noise from the man in his lap. They had only just begun and already Jay was feeling close. It didn’t help that Brian was nuzzling his face against Jay’s neck again.

“You can come, Jay,” he whispered quietly before placing a soft kiss to Jay’s throat. “Come for me.”

With a high pitched, drawn out sigh, Jay came into Brian’s fist. He was panting heavily as Brian’s clean had came up to pet his hair, pushing the brown strands out of Jay’s eyes.

“That was pretty hot,” Brian said against Jay’s throat before placing another soft kiss to his skin. “Think you can do it again?”

Jay was still panting but he took a moment to think the question over before nodding and petting his hand over Brian’s hair.

“Good,” Brian said with a small chuckle before wiping his spent hand against Jay’s lower stomach, smearing his warm come against his skin. “‘Cause I could just eat you up.”

Jay was slowly coming down from his high as Brian began to nip at the hot skin below his jaw, each small bite followed by a warm lick. It was several more minutes before Brian’s efforts were rewarded by a small noise as his boyfriend began to get hard again.

“How does that feel?” Brian asked as he wrapped his arms around Jay’s waist, drawing him in impossibly close, their fronts pressing together.

The cameraman made a small noise of approval and a genuine smile split Brian’s face.

“Good.”

Brian’s hands scooped up the back’s of Jay’s knees and carefully pulled his legs free of the chair before he stood, taking Jay into his arms as he went. Jay’s arms wrapped around Brian’s neck so he wouldn’t fall as he was pressed against the wall just outside of their small bathroom.

“Let me touch you,” Jay pleaded as Brian’s hands gripped the backs of his thighs while he adjusted his grip on the man. The former college student nodded and one of Jay’s hands quickly released its grip on Brian to instead begin undoing his belt and zipper, a task that was made slightly difficult with only one free hand. Nevertheless, after a moment Jay finally managed to undo Brian’s belt and pull his zipper down, pushing open his jeans enough to grab the other man’s hard cock. A soft noise that almost sounded like a sigh left Brian’s mouth as he gripped Jay’s thighs tightly.

Without warning, Brian brought their hips together, pushing Jay against the wall harder as they began to grind together. Their exposed erections rubbed against each other wonderfully and Jay gasped sharply, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes.

“You’re doing so good,” Brian praised. “Such a good boy. I love you so much.”

“I-I love you too,” Jay stuttered out as he opened his eyes to see Brian as they continued to rut their hips together. Both of Jay’s arms were wound around Brian’s neck again to hold on tight as he was pushed against the wall with each slow thrust. While his legs were locked firmly around Brian’s waist, his arms shook almost violently, the tremors in his muscles more than obvious to the man supporting him.

“Already close?” Brian asked, receiving a small nod as Jay’s long fingers tightly gripped the fabric of Brian’s tan hoodie, balling the fabric up in his fists as his eyes pinched closed again.

Brian’s warm breath huffed against Jay’s throat as he continued to thrust their hips together.

“I love you,” he repeated as Jay buried his face in Brian’s hair, panting heavily, his hot chest heaving and his heart beating frantically. “I want you to come.”

Jay’s white-knuckled grip on Brian’s hoodie only tightened as his mouth gaped open, a strangled whine passing his lips as he came for the second time, dirtying the lower portion of Brian’s hoodie. The second he was finished, one of Brian’s arms was slipping under his thighs while the other supported his back as he was pulled away from the wall and gently dropped down on the mattress of their bed. One of Brian’s hands slowly stroked his own cock as he dropped down to the floor and rummaged through his duffel bag before finding what he was searching for.

On the bed, Jay had an arm thrown over his face, his chest still heaving as Brian shuffled onto the mattress on his knees and pushed Jay’s legs apart, moving to sit between them.

“One more time, baby,” Brian pleaded, popping open the cap of the bottle of lube. “You look so beautiful when you orgasm.”

Jay let out a quiet whine but he couldn’t keep himself from smiling at the embarrassing compliment as a cold finger pressed gently at his entrance. Coated thoroughly, the first finger slipped inside with little resistance and Jay let out a sigh, tilting his head back a little more into the mattress. Brian thrusted his finger in slowly, though Jay quickly began thrusting himself back on Brian’s finger so the man added a second digit. The stretch wasn’t substantial, especially considering it hadn’t been long since they had engaged in this very activity, but the small stretch always turned Jay on to no end, making his hips stutter in their slow pace.

Between Jay’s knees, Brian was slowly thrusting the first two fingers of his right hand into the cameraman, his left hand wrapped around his cock and stroking at the same pace that his fingers were going.

“You look so good, Jay,” Brian complimented for what seemed like the thousandth time, though it was actually rare that they had a single session of lovemaking in which Brian didn’t pour out a hundred compliments.

“I mean, you look good anyway,” Brian quickly added with a slightly breathless chuckle that had Jay pulling his arm away from his face so that he could see his partner.

He wasn’t disappointed. Though fully dressed, Brian looked as attractive as ever (if not a little more so), and Jay couldn’t deny that it was absolutely, ridiculously exciting how hot and bothered Brian seemed to be. His pants were undone and pushed open just enough to expose his cock, a large part of the little bit of skin he was showing; the hand around his cock was pumping himself slowly while he had two fingers pushed into Jay’s ass - two which quickly became three.

Shuffling on his knees, Brian straddled one of Jay’s legs as he continued thrusting his fingers into his boyfriend. As he continued to stroke his cock, Brian leaned down to press his clothed chest to Jay’s bare one before peppering gentle, wet kisses against his neck. Without hesitation, Jay’s arms wrapped over Brian’s shoulders, his hands tightly gripping the lower hem of his partner’s hoodie.

“Can you come from my fingers?” Brian paused his kisses to ask before going right back to the task, both of his hands moving quickly below their waists.

Jay let out a moan at the friction - Brian’s fingers barely rubbed over his own erection with each stroke of his cock - and one of Jay’s hands came up to gently push Brian’s face back towards his neck. Encouraged by the reaction, Brian began leaving more kisses along Jay’s throat as his fingers sped up, lewdly pounding into Jay.

“Brian,” Jay gasped out, feeling just on the verge of coming for the third time, though he wasn’t sure he would be able to. It was like he was balanced right on the edge of ecstasy, but something was holding him back from tipping over.

“It’s okay, Jay,” Brian shushed him before licking a spot on Jay’s neck. “I’m right here. Come for me. Make that beautiful face.”

This time, Brian intentionally leaned down a bit closer so that his fingers fully brushed Jay’s cock with every stroke of his hand. With that, Jay was left nearly screaming out his orgasm as he came across his stomach and Brian’s hoodie again.

Gazing down at Jay’s blissed out face and feeling the way he rocked his hips up to meet Brian’s and back to continue fucking himself on Brian’s fingers through his orgasm, Jay’s partner let out a breathless moan and nipped at Jay’s shoulder as he came as well.

After that, Brian’s fingers gradually slowed before eventually pulling away all together. Sprawled on the mattress, legs pushed open to expose him fully, Jay was a panting mess, his chest hot and heaving as he tried to draw in enough air. Sweat drenched his hair, making his bangs stick to his forehead but Brian pushed them aside with the back of his hand and planted a gentle kiss to his skin.

“I’m all sweaty and gross,” Jay groaned but Brian gave him another kiss.

“You forgot cute.”

Jay actually snorted out a tired laugh as he cracked his eyes open. He didn’t remember closing them before but exhaustion had already settled into his muscles and he wasn’t sure he would be able to make it to the bathroom for a shower.

“You’re the cute one,” he replied and Brian grinned, his lips parting just enough to show the gap between his front teeth. He opened his mouth to reply but Jay was already stealing his lips with a desperate kiss. It was several long minutes of kissing before they both pulled away, panting all over again.

“Sorry,” Jay panted with a smile, “you’re just too cute.”

Brian laughed as he dropped his head into the crook of Jay’s neck. One of Jay’s hands came up to pet at Brian’s hair and before they knew it, they had fallen asleep, a dirty mess staining their skin and clothing.


	13. {NSFW} Alex x Tim x Brian x Jay [Happy Birthday]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: May I suggest the other boys [Tim, Brian, Alex] using Jay like a cum dumpster?

Jay had already been told by Brian that Tim, Alex, and himself were doing something special for Jay’s birthday, but the idea was still eating at him. What could they want to do? Cake? That seemed kind of lame to him but if they were willing to do something for him, he wasn’t about to say anything negative.

The cameraman paused at the front door, debating whether or not to knock before going inside, but he ultimately decided to just open the door and go in. The others knew he was on his way so his appearance wouldn’t be a surprise.

He had hardly made it inside before Alex appeared from the next room, pushing him against the wall and wrapping a hand around his throat.

“Alex!” Jay practically squeaked, his eyes wide. He could still breathe fine but the sudden action had his body reacting in an inappropriate way and he grabbed Alex’s shoulders to ground himself.

“What are you doing?” Jay asked.

Alex leaned close before a genuinely happy though slightly teasing smile appeared on his face. “Giving you your birthday present.”

Over Alex’s shoulder, Jay could see Tim and Brian emerge from the living room.

“Guys?” Jay asked in hopes of some kind of answer.

“Getting him warmed up?” Brian asked with a lopsided smile. Tim seemed quiet - which was nothing new - but he seemed to be avoiding eye contact with Jay which seemed a little odd to him.

“What are you guys talking about?” Jay asked, beginning to feel more than a little flustered (not to mention the hand around his neck still hadn’t moved and it was doing him no favors now).

“We were talking,” Brian began explaining, “and we decided to all pitch in for a special gift for you, but we weren’t sure what to get. And then we found this.”

He held up a cheap spiral bound notebook, the blue cover missing one of its corners, and Jay’s heart stopped. It looked like all the other notebooks he had scribbled notes in for Alex’s script of “Marble Hornets” but Jay knew exactly what it was. He didn’t have a diary, there’s no way he would be caught dead with one, but somehow this was worse. The only words that could really describe it best was “kink journal” but Jay wouldn’t have admitted to owning one of those either. Not that it mattered, considering the three men had probably read the notebook’s contents.

“This gave us plenty of ideas,” Brian said with a grin, waving the notebook.

Jay’s face felt hot and he suddenly had a vague idea of what the three had planned for his birthday. Before things could escalate however, Tim was stepping forward and placing his hand on the side of Jay’s face.

“Only if you’re okay with that, of course,” he spoke gently and what Jay had seen as discomfort earlier he now recognized as concern.

“You… You guys actually wanna do that?” Jay finally asked. “I mean, I wouldn’t think you’d want to do something like that with me.”

“We wouldn’t have offered if we weren’t serious,” Alex spoke up, finally releasing his loose grip around Jay’s throat to set his hand on the man’s shoulder. “Is this something you’d like to do? Well, I know you do,” he said before rolling his eyes, “I’ve read your journal.”

Jay felt his face heat up more than before and he was sure he would literally melt or combust at any moment.

“But is this something you _actually_ wanna do? With us? If you say no, we’ll back off right now and take you out to lunch or something.”

Jay drew in a deep breath, his eyes focused on the horizontal stripes of Alex’s jacket as he thought it over. He’d thought about this before - as the three of them now knew - but presented with the actual opportunity, he had to admit that he felt nervous. He wasn’t a virgin but he also wouldn’t consider himself very experienced in sexual matters.

After several long seconds in silence, Jay finally nodded.

Tim’s hand tilted Jay’s chin to make the man look at him. “You’re sure?”

Jay nodded and gave him a little smile before glancing over at Brian and then back at Alex. “Yeah. But I can’t guarantee I’ll be any good.”

Brian laughed. “Don’t worry about that. It’s your birthday, this is all about you. So just relax and enjoy it, alright?”

Jay shuffled in place against the wall before nodding. As soon as he did, Alex was bending down and grabbing the backs of his thighs, pulling him up with an impressive show of strength. Jay hadn’t expected the action and threw his arms around Alex’s shoulders, wrapping his legs around the man’s waist as soon as he was high enough. Without another word, Alex headed toward the stairs, Jay watching over his shoulder as Brian and Tim followed close behind.

In Brian’s bedroom, Jay was dropped down on the (surprisingly) soft mattress, hardly having enough time to swing his legs up on the bed before Alex was on top of him, pinning his shoulders down and attacking his neck with kisses. A surprised noise left Jay’s mouth and he glanced over at the doorway to see the two other men watching as they kicked off their shoes and pulled their shirts over their heads.

“You’re going to have to share,” Brian commented as he began undoing the clasp of his belt, Tim undoing each of the buttons on his shirt carefully before tossing it to the floor with the rest of the clothing they were steadily shedding.

“Unfortunately,” Alex mumbled against Jay’s neck before sitting up and reaching for the zipper on his own jacket, tugging it down and throwing the piece of clothing to the floor before doing the same for Jay. As his shirt was pulled over his head, the cameraman could feel his heart beating frantically, all his blood running in one direction as Alex continually brushed against his crotch with every movement.

“I got this,” Tim said as he gently pushed Alex aside to take his place between Jay’s knees. The taller man gave him an annoyed look but climbed off the bed, stripping himself of the rest of his clothing except his boxers.

“Having fun so far?” Tim asked Jay quietly as he climbed into Jay’s lap, his weight carefully set on the other man’s thighs.

“Yeah,” Jay replied, glancing over to see Brian climbing onto the bed. “Kinda nervous.”

“It’s okay to be nervous,” Tim reassured him. “What are you worried about?”

Tim’s hand ran up Jay’s torso, starting at the top of his boxers and running up to rest over his frantic heart.

“A couple things,” he admitted, relaxing a little under the feeling of Tim’s hand petting his chest and Brian’s hand in his hair, though his anxiety spiked again when he felt Alex’s weight return to the bed.

“Don’t worry,” Brian said, running his fingers through Jay’s hair. “We’re going to make you feel good. After all…” He gave Jay a goofy grin and a wink. “You’re the birthday boy.”

“Grab the lube,” Alex said and Brian gave Jay’s hair another gentle stroke before climbing off the bed and rummaging through the nightstand.

“Have you bottomed before?” Alex asked, sitting between Jay’s knees and running his hands up the man’s thighs.

Jay drew in a sharp breath as Tim shifted forward, their hips pressing together, before fumbling out, “Y-Yeah, I have.”

“Topped?” Alex asked next, continuing to run his hands up and down Jay’s inner thighs.

“Yeah,” Jay replied, tentatively reaching his hands forward to set them on Tim’s hips. The man in his lap leaned down to press a light kiss to his lips as if testing the waters, one of his arms bracing himself to hover over Jay, his hand sinking into the plush material of the blanket beside Jay’s head.

“You don’t have to be shy,” Tim said, pressing a lasting kiss to Jay’s lips which he happily reciprocated. “And I’m not fragile.”

Encouraged, Jay grabbed Tim a little rougher, squeezing his thighs.

Alex’s face suddenly appeared over Tim’s shoulder. “You guys ready?”

Tim placed another kiss at the corner of Jay’s mouth and then a final one on his chin before sitting back up, holding himself on his knees as Alex shuffled Jay’s underwear down, finally exposing him. Jay watched with a hint of nervousness and embarrassment as Brian, Tim, and Alex all proceeded to do the same, kicking their boxers off before Brian handed off the small bottle of lube to Alex. As he began slicking up his fingers, Tim crawled to the side and began slowly pumping Jay’s cock, watching the man’s face as his eyes widened and an involuntary moan tore from his throat.

About the same time, Alex pushed one of his slick fingers into Jay’s ass, eliciting another moan. Beside him, Brian slid down a little further on the mattress so that he was face to face with Jay before leaning in for a kiss which was happily given to him. A second finger was added to Jay as Tim’s warm - and now wet? - hand continued to pump him. Jay couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so overwhelmed so quickly and one of his shaky hands came up to grab Brian’s bicep tightly, holding onto the man as Brian’s tongue pressed into his mouth.

“Doing alright, Jay?” Alex asked, petting Jay’s trembling thigh as he scissored his fingers.

“Mmhmmm,” Jay moaned out as Brian nipped at his lips, running his tongue over Jay’s bottom teeth as his hand rose to cradle Jay’s head, his fingers threading through the cameraman’s hair. Jay’s hips thrusted up into Tim’s hand as Alex thrusted his fingers into Jay slowly, adding a third finger when he felt the man was loose enough.

Jay’s teeth pulled at Brian’s bottom lip and both of the men let out a breathy noise as Jay’s hand found Brian’s side and slid down to his hip, quickly finding his erection and giving it several slow strokes.

Brian pulled away to breathe heavily against Jay’s shoulder and he took that as an opportunity to look at the other two men. Alex was sitting back on his knees, one hand petting down Jay’s thigh as the other pumped three fingers into his ass. Tim on the other hand had a loose fist around Jay’s cock and several fingers of his own in his own ass. The sight brought him almost to the verge of coming and he quickly had to tell them to stop. Immediately all of the hands on his body disappeared, Tim’s worried face coming up to meet his.

“Are you alright?” Tim asked, the question mirrored by Brian’s worried eyes. Even Alex looked a little concerned.

Jay couldn’t help but let out a little laugh as he hooked his ankles over Alex’s hip bones. “Yeah, just, don’t want to finish yet.”

Tim let out a relieved breath and kissed Jay’s neck as Brian and Alex chuckled.

“Let us know when you’re ready,” Brian said, pulling away to approach Alex, shuffling on his knees until he reached the other man and could place a wet kiss on his lips.

Several minutes of quiet kissing passed until Jay finally said, “Alright, I think I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asked.

“Definitely,” Jay said with a small laugh, running his fingers through Tim’s dark hair. “Are you ready?” he asked Tim with a serious look, but Tim simply smiled.

“To have you fuck me? Absolutely.”

“Shit,” Jay swore, pulling Tim into a kiss as the man moved to straddle him again, using his lube-sticky hand to hold Jay in place as he began to push back on him, swearing loudly as Jay entered him.

“Ah!” Jay cried out as Tim kept going until he was full seated in Jay’s lap, their hips pressed together.

“That was hot,” Brian commented as he moved back to his previous position at Jay’s side, both Alex and Brian watching as Tim and Jay breathed heavily, Jay’s long fingers dug into Tim’s thick thighs.

Grabbing the backs of Jay’s knees, Alex moved in closer, his chest nearly pressed against Tim’s back as he quickly lubed himself up then pressed against Jay’s entrance, slowly pushing in as Jay let out a loud groan and a whimper.

“Still doing alright?” Brian asked, stroking himself slowly with one hand as he ran his thumb over Jay’s cheek.

“Yep,” Jay answered, pinching his eyes closed as he adjusted to the feelings of Alex inside him and Tim around him. When his eyes opened again, he reached for Brian’s cock and pulled the man into a kiss as Tim began to lift himself up and Alex pulled out the smallest amount before pushing back in.

After that, the four of them picked up the pace quickly. It was only a matter of minutes before Tim was rocking himself back on Jay, his hands planted on Jay’s chest and his loud moans rivaling Jay’s. Brian licked his way into Jay’s mouth, both of his hands holding onto Jay’s hair tightly as the man worked him over, sliding his fist up and down his cock quickly and earning several moans from Brian that were swallowed by their kiss. Though Alex seemed to be the quietest of the four, he still let out quiet grunts and moans every now and then, his fingers harshly gripping Jay’s thighs as he fucked into him.

As Tim rocked back on Jay’s cock, a loud moan tearing from his throat, Alex leaned forward, gripping his throat lightly and whispering into his ear, “Such a loud bottom, Tim. Who knew you were such a slut for this?”

A high pitched moan managed to sound past the hand around his throat and both of Tim’s hands reached back to fist at Alex’s hair, tugging hard and earning a groan.

“Shut up,” Tim moaned, continuing to fuck himself in Jay’s lap.

“I’d say make me,” Alex panted into Tim’s ear, “but you’re too much of a bottom.”

“Guys,” Jay loudly said and both Alex and Tim glanced down at him. Drool was leaking down his chin and his eyes were slightly unfocused as he stared at them. Tim could feel the hold on his thighs tighten as he slowed down and it took Jay a moment before he managed to speak again.

“Play nice.”

“Yeah, asshole,” Tim mumbled over his shoulder and Alex’s hand around his throat tightened, making Tim gasp and pinch his eyes shut.

Picking up the pace, Alex readjusted his hold on Tim’s throat and Jay’s thigh as he continued slamming into Jay, punching little moans from him with each thrust.

“Brian,” Jay moaned quietly, making sure he had said man’s attention before opening his mouth. Since they had started, some of his nervousness and shyness had melted away and he felt a little more confident asking for what he wanted.

“You’re sure?” Brian asked, running his thumb over Jay’s bottom lip.

“Fuck my face, Brian,” Jay deadpanned, eyes hooded with lust as he stared up at the man. Well, if he was sure that was what he wanted, who was Brian to deny the birthday boy?

Shifting forward, Brian pressed his cock into Jay’s awaiting mouth, drawing in a sharp breath at the heat and wetness that suddenly enveloped him.

“Now _that’s_ hot,” Jay could hear Alex say as Brian set a hand on his head and slowly began to rock his hips forward, carefully inching into Jay’s mouth so that he didn’t overwhelm him or cause him to gag. Jay seemed perfectly fine with it though and quickly took more as it was offered, breathing harshly through his nose by the time his nose was pressed to Brian’s pelvis.

Always the gentle one, Brian’s fingers slid into Jay’s hair, gently combing through the sweaty strands as he mumbled his praise and encouragement.

“Be careful with him,” Tim said and Alex couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as he continued to fuck into Jay, his chest pressed against Tim’s back. His hand had disappeared from Tim’s throat to wrap around the man’s waist instead.

“I don’t think Jay has any complaints,” Alex retorted and all three members looked down to see Jay sunk into the mattress, his eyes practically rolled back into his head as Brian’s cock pushed against the back of his throat with every thrust. He was breathing heavily and looked like the very picture of ecstasy, his chest red and heaving as he was thoroughly fucked.

And it was that picture that was the downfall of them. Fucking himself on Jay’s cock, Tim let out a loud curse as he came across Jay’s stomach, painting his pale skin in the light fluid. Brian moaned as he began to come, spilling most of his fluid into Jay’s mouth before pulling out and coming over Jay’s face (and managing to get most of it across his red cheeks and only a little on his lips).

Bucking up into Tim a final time, Jay came with a loud cry, filling Tim. His voice was strained and he couldn’t keep himself from whimpering as Tim thrusted back on him slowly a few more times, riding out his orgasm.

As Tim finally climbed off of Jay, Alex slammed into Jay a few more hard times before stilling as he came into Jay’s ass, his chest heaving as he closed his eyes before slowly pulling out, watching as his come slowly leaked out of Jay.

After everyone had caught their breath, all eyes were on Jay. He was practically boneless atop the mattress, his eyes closed and his breathing beginning to level out. Tim was almost convinced he had fallen asleep until his eyes crept open and a smile appeared on his blissed out face.

“You look good covered in our come,” Alex commented as he grabbed his shirt off the floor and began wiping Jay down. Should he have gotten a rag? Yes. Could he be bothered to? Absolutely not.

“If that’s your way of asking for a second round, the door is over there,” Jay quipped and all three of them laughed before flopping down into bed with Jay.

“So that was a good present?” Brian asked before kissing Jay’s hot shoulder gently.

“It’d be better if I wasn’t going to wake up sore,” Jay replied as Tim laced his fingers with Jay’s, “but yes. It was excellent.”

“Good,” Alex replied, his voice sounding tired as he slid into bed behind Brian. There was hardly enough space for the four of them but they managed to squeeze together, Alex’s arm thrown over Brian and Brian and Tim’s arms thrown over Jay.

In the afterglow of their orgasms, the room began to feel colder than it had before, though their (albeit dwindling) body heat was enough to keep them warm for now.

The four of them were nearly asleep when Alex, Brian, and Tim all said, “Happy birthday, Jay.”

Already half asleep, Jay still found enough energy to laugh.


	14. {NSFW} Alex x Werewolf!Tim [Knot In Control]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! for Tim being a werewolf and physically being 100% wolf in this so… Wolf/human sexy times. If that’s not your thing, duck out now. This is your warning.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Tim asked, his eyes scanning Alex’s face for any sign of discomfort. Even though Alex had been the one to pitch the idea, Tim wasn’t sure if the man was truly comfortable with it. His usually confident posture was off and he looked nearly embarrassed at Tim’s mention of the topic.

“Yeah, I’m sure. As long as you’re okay with it?”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Tim said as he set his hand on top of Alex’s. “I just, didn’t think this was something you’d ever want to do.”

Alex nervously glanced to the side, eyeing the coffee table as he admitted, “I mean, I’ve thought about it before but I didn’t think you’d be comfortable with it.”

“Well I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Tim replied, lightly rubbing his thumb over the back of Alex’s hand. “But if you’re sure you want to do this…”

Alex gave Tim a reassuring smile and grabbed his hand, standing from his place on the couch and pulling Tim toward the bedroom. As soon as they were through the doorway, Tim was kicking the door closed and pressing his lips to Alex’s, directing them toward the wall and trapping the taller man between himself and the wall. Alex’s hands were quick to find Tim’s hips, grabbing them tightly and pressing his body against Tim’s. It was several minutes of kissing before the two were breaking apart to pull in deep breaths.

“A few rules,” Tim said as Alex caught his breath. “First, we can stop whenever you want, so don’t be afraid to tell me to stop at any time.

“Second, you already know I’m a lot bigger than you, but I’m not fragile. Don’t be afraid to be rough with me, okay? Pulling my fur doesn’t hurt. Hell, you could bite me and I probably wouldn’t feel much.”

Alex nodded.

“Third, just remember that it’s me. I know it can probably be overwhelming when I look different, but it’s still me.

“Fourth-”

“How many rules are there?” Alex chuckled, setting his hands on Tim’s shoulders. “I’m sure this can’t be that complicated.”

“ _Fourth_ ,” Tim pressed, ignoring Alex, “my anatomy is a little… different.”

“I already knew that,” Alex said, rolling his eyes.

“You should shut your mouth before I put it to better use,” Tim quipped, earning a surprised look from Alex.

“Sorry,” he immediately apologized, looking off to the side in embarrassment. “That’s number five, I guess. I can be a lot more… aggressive. But I’m not going to hurt you.”

Tim’s hand slid up to cup Alex’s cheek. While Tim was usually the gentler of the two, it was a little odd to see him being extra soft.

Alex gave him a smile and kissed his forehead. “I know you won’t hurt me. And if I feel uncomfortable, I’ll tell you to stop, I promise.”

Tim relaxed a little at the reassurance.

“One last thing?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we do it on the floor?” Tim gave an embarrassed smile. “Massive claws aren’t ideal on the bed.”

Alex genuinely laughed at that and pulled away from the wall. “I’ve got some old blankets we can ruin.” He gave Tim a wink and this time, Tim was the one left turning red.

“You can go ahead and change while I grab them,” Alex said as he headed toward the closet, sliding open the doors and reaching for the thick blankets stored on the top shelf.

“You’ll have to prep yourself,” Tim reminded him but Alex said he knew that.

While Alex unfolded the thick quilts and spread them out on the carpet, Tim shed every last piece of his clothing, dropping them at his feet before sitting down on his knees. The transformation didn’t hurt as much as it used to, but it still wasn’t the most comfortable sensation. Heat tingled from the base of his spine to the crown of his skull before flooding his body; he could feel as his muscles shifted and his bones grew, reshaping his skeleton into that of something much more feral. With his eyes closed, he could only hear as Alex shuffled across the carpet back to the closet, grabbing another blanket before unfolding it on top of the other three to provide them with a nice cushion. Tim appreciated the gesture even if he would be clawing his way through them in no time.

Transformation complete, Tim opened his eyes to see Alex pulling his shirt over his head. Tugging his pants down, the college student stepped out of the piece of clothing before doing the same with his boxers and then approaching the nightstand beside the bed to retrieve the lubricant. When he turned to face his partner, he was greeted with the sight of a larger than life wolf. Standing, the animal rose to his chest, the top of its head just barely shorter than his shoulders. Its presence demanded submission, its large body and beautiful coat of black and brown speckled fur nearly overwhelming Alex.

He had seen Tim like this countless times before but something about this was different. Perhaps it was because he knew what kind of activities they were about to engage in, but Alex suddenly found himself more nervous than before. Though he was usually the one who topped - not to say that he hadn’t bottomed before because he most definitely had - he was suddenly feeling much more shy about this.

“Uhm, should I…?” Alex trailed off, drawing in a deep breath before exhaling. He could do this; it was just Tim. Tim was warm, Tim was comfortable, Tim was familiar.

So why was he so damn nervous?

Drawing in another deep breath, Alex stepped onto the pile of blankets and took a seat, Tim slowly approaching to sit in front of him, nearly a foot of space between them.

“You can get closer,” Alex said, feeling a little relieved that he wasn’t the only one feeling nervous about their impending activities.

Tim shuffled forward a little closer, his head nearly level with Alex’s and their faces only a few inches apart now. Familiar brown eyes stared back at Alex and he felt his nervousness lessen, though he still felt oddly shy about the whole situation.

“I’m gonna, uh…” Seriously, what was his problem? It was just Tim, for fucks sake! “I’m gonna prep myself. Could you maybe, kiss me? Well, I know you can’t actually kiss me…”

Alex found himself rambling as he averted his eyes and popped the cap of the bottle of lube, spreading his legs out to either side of Tim as he coated his fingers in the slick substance. As his hand drifted between his own legs, Tim’s front legs moved to either side of Alex’s thighs, his thick fur rubbing against Alex’s skin. The heat radiating off of him was impossible to ignore as Tim leaned in closer, his muzzle nuzzling into the crook of Alex’s neck before a hot, wet tongue lapped at the hollow of his throat.

Alex felt his heart hammering in his chest as he leaned back, flopping back onto the pile of blankets as he moved to a more comfortable position; Tim quickly followed, his body hovering over his partner’s as his legs caged the man in beneath him.

Ready to get started, Alex went ahead and inserted a finger, moving to two quicker than he normally did as Tim lapped at his throat. While he was still nervous about the main event, he found himself quickly warming up to the idea of having Tim dominate him in this form. Something about the idea of Tim being able to drape his body over Alex’s and have complete control really got the man going and it wasn’t long before he was adding a third finger to his ass, stretching them out wide and pumping them slowly to make sure he was stretched enough to accomodate Tim. In his wolf form, he was much bigger than he normally was and Alex assumed his cock would be proportionate to the rest of his body.

Tim’s warm, damp nose was suddenly pressing against his cheek and Alex let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Tim’s concerned eyes stared at him, his head gesturing down to the hand that was currently occupied. Alex got the message and lifted his other hand to pet Tim’s head to comfort him.

“I’m fine, I promise.”

Tim huffed a warm breath against Alex’s face and the man shivered before removing his hand from Tim’s head, blindly reaching down and searching for Tim’s cock. His search was in vain until Tim shifted a little closer, leaning his body down so that Alex could finally reach him.

Alex’s fingers clumsily wrapped around Tim’s cock, his partner giving a gentle lick to his cheek to calm him down. The man was nearly trembling with nerves as he began to stroke Tim in time to the thrusts of his fingers into his own ass.

Just from what Alex could feel, Tim was much bigger in this form. This discovery had him pushing a fourth finger into himself, groaning at the stretch. Tim was back to licking at Alex’s shoulder as he worked his hands below their hips, breathing much heavier than before. It went on like this for a long while before Alex finally felt confident that he was stretched enough to take Tim without pain (or much pain, anyway).

Withdrawing his fingers, Alex tapped on one of Tim’s massive paws.

“I’m ready,” he said in a less than confident tone which earned another worried look from the wolf.

“Oh, will you stop giving me that look?” Alex finally said, a smile tugging at his lips at Tim’s constant concern. “I feel good, alright? I feel good about this. I’m just, a little nervous, ya know?”

Tim nodded and Alex found it a little strange to see an animal nod but he was grateful for it; having a large wolf looming over him, it was easy to forget that the animal in question was his boyfriend.

Feeling a sudden surge of confidence, Alex slung one of his arms around Tim’s neck and pulled him down to place gentle kisses against his muzzle, the soft, short hairs almost tickling him.

“Now be a good boy and fuck me.”

Tim’s tail beat heavily against the thick padding of blankets beneath them in excitement as he shifted his weight to more comfortably stand over Alex, lowering himself so that he was almost laying on top of the man, though he was careful to not crush him. Alex’s free hand drifted down to guide Tim to his entrance as the wolf shifted to push forward, brushing Alex’s hard cock with his own before pressing against his entrance; Tim steadily pressed forward, shifting every few seconds to evenly redistribute his weight across his four legs.

Finally, Tim was pressing against Alex’s entrance, slowly beginning to push inside and Alex drew in a sharp breath before letting out a loud cry as he was finally, _finally_ breached. Tim was much bigger in this form than he was in his human form and Alex was silently grateful that he had bothered to stretch himself more than usual.

Tim’s sharp teeth grazed Alex’s shoulder feather light before just a hint of pressure was applied, barely enough to dent his flesh before releasing. The pleasurable pressure on his shoulder combined with the feeling of having Tim steadily enter him inch by slow inch was almost too much and Alex was left grasping at Tim’s fur, his hands clenched into shaky fists as he harshly pulled at the wolf’s fur. His arms were trembling by the time Tim had stopped moving, completely sheathed inside of Alex.

A long moment passed as Tim remained completely motionless, waiting for Alex to adjust and give him some sign that he was allowed to continue. His sign came in the form of Alex pulling his head down and burying his face into Tim’s furry shoulder as he mumbled, “Good boy, Tim. Fuck, such a good boy. Please.”

Tim didn’t have to be told twice. His tail thundered heavily against the blankets in happiness as he pulled out a few inches and slowly pushed back in, drawing out a long groan from Alex’s throat. He repeated the action a few times over before sharply thrusting in, punching a surprised noise from the man beneath him. The noise had Tim more riled up than before and he was quick to pick up the pace, thrusting into Alex with a lewd sound, his ears pricked to pick up every sound Alex was making.

His heart nearly stopped when he heard the unmistakable sound of a whimper pass over his partner’s lips.

All of their actions came screeching to a halt as Tim completely stilled, his face pulling away from Alex’s shoulder and ears going back as he stared with deep concern at the man beneath him. Something about the sound had Tim worried, though he couldn’t exactly put his finger on what or why.

“W-Why did you stop?” Alex nearly sobbed, trying to rock his hips back to regain the friction he had so suddenly lost.

Tim’s ears perked back up and huffed a hot breath against Alex’s neck as he suddenly thrusted into him hard and fast, punching like “Ah!”s from the man with every thrust. The arms around Tim’s neck were trembling violently and both of them were panting into each other’s faces, Tim’s hot breath fogging up Alex’s glasses.

“Shit, Tim, I’m so close!” Alex cried out, tugging harshly at the fur on Tim’s back. Though Tim could easily last over an hour almost every time they engaged in intercourse, he found himself thundering toward an orgasm faster than ever (though Alex usually had that effect on him anyway).

One of Alex’s hands suddenly disappeared between their bodies, his fingers wrapping around his hard cock and stroking himself at the punishing pace of Tim’s thrusts. He was distantly glad he had put down the blankets before they had gotten down to business as his body was rocked into the plush surface beneath him.

“I’m coming, Tim!” Alex panted as he tossed his head back and his mouth hung open, stroking himself quickly as he began to come. A lewd cry left his mouth and his limbs were left shaking worse than they ever had as he felt his warm fluids splatter his stomach.

Tim continued to pound their hips together, each thrust growing shorter and shorter until he finally pushed in all the way, burying himself with a howl as he came, his claws shredding the fluffy blanket beneath them with a loud noise that almost had Alex jumping out of his skin.

A surprised sound left Alex’s mouth as he was stretched a little more than before, feeling Tim’s cock throb within him. Laying limply on their makeshift bed, his dilated eyes watched Tim as he howled and panted, filling Alex with his come.

When the wolf towering over him had calmed down a little, Alex finally lifted his clean hand to pet over Tim’s face, running his fingers between Tim’s closed eyes to the back of his head and repeating the process.

It took several minutes before he finally worked up the courage to ask, “Did you just knot me?”

Though it was a little hard to gage Tim’s facial expressions in this form, Alex could clearly tell he was embarrassed.

A chuckle left his mouth and he continued running his fingers lightly over Tim’s fur as he said, “I have to admit, that was pretty hot. When you said your anatomy was different, I didn’t know you meant this.”

Tim huffed, resting his head on Alex’s shoulder which drew a laugh from Alex.

“Don’t worry, it was a good surprise.”

Tim licked Alex’s ear before nuzzling his warm nose into his boyfriend’s hair. They laid like that for a good while before Alex began to grow uncomfortable, the need to move outweighing all else.

Though he knew they would still be locked together, Alex tapped Tim’s shoulder to get his attention before saying, “Would kinda like to move.”

Tim pulled back as much as he could and Alex was quick to follow him, managing to shift them onto their sides before wrapping his legs around Tim’s large waist and throwing all of his weight at the animal, flipping their positions so that Tim was on the bottom and Alex was straddling him. Tim’s front legs drew up and his tail beat against the padding beneath them at the show of courage and strength from his boyfriend. Unfortunately, the sight also made it hard for him to hold still.

“Tim, will you stop squirming?” Alex said, though his tone lacked the annoyance he had intended when he was slowly growing hard again. With the way Tim was shifting restlessly beneath him, Alex found it almost impossible to ignore the feeling of Tim’s thick cock in his ass.

“Jeez, Tim,” Alex said, planting one of his hands firmly on Tim’s soft chest. His fingers grasped the black and brown fur tightly as his other hand ran across his chest, slowly trailing down to his now hard cock.

“You’re killing me, you know that?” Alex sighed in exasperation as he began to stroke himself again. Tim’s large brown eyes watched every movement, his ears perked in excitement and tail swishing from side to side as he watched his boyfriend get himself off, still seated fully on his own cock.

Watching the way Tim responded, Alex felt a rush of dominance and he yanked the fur in his hold. “You like watching me get myself off? You like being buried in my ass while I do it?”

Tim let out a high pitched whine, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as Alex suddenly began to grind against him. He couldn’t move much with their current position, but it was just enough to drive them both mad.

“You like knotting me? And here I’ve been, calling you a good boy. But you’re just a bad boy, aren’t you?”

Another whine left Tim’s mouth and he wished more than ever that he could just touch Alex; he wanted to hold him, kiss him, run his hands through his hair and hold his hips. Instead, he was left whining desperately as Alex leaned forward, still held in place by Tim’s knot though that didn’t seem to deter him. The hand between them was furiously working his cock over for the second time as Tim’s front legs draped over Alex’s shoulders, the rough pads of his feet scratching wonderfully against Alex’s back though he was careful to keep his claws in check. Their little “love nest” was now proof enough of what happened when he wasn’t careful.

As Alex’s hips continued to grind against Tim’s, Tim reciprocated the action, grinding against him as best he could as his tongue hung limply from his mouth. Laying beneath Alex and watching his face as he practically rode Tim, the wolf wondered why they hadn’t tried this before.

The fingers gripping Tim’s fur tightened their hold as Alex moaned, “I’m gonna come, Tim. Fuck, you like that? You want me to come?”

Through lust clouded eyes, Tim fervently nodded. Alex’s hand was pumping his cock quickly, his fingers brushing against Tim’s sensitive belly with every stroke as he leaned his face as close as he could and began sucking on Tim’s tongue. The action surprised Tim but he was quick to return the affection as best as he could, pushing his tongue into Alex’s mouth and letting out a moan that vibrated in his chest.

With a high pitched moan, Alex came for the second time, his body’s movements slowing as his chest heaved. When Tim’s tongue withdrew from his mouth, the man let out a breathless chuckle, burying his face in the wolf’s soft shoulder.

“Sorry,” he apologized, “I kind of made a mess.”

Tim simply licked his shoulder, his tail slowly swaying back and forth in contentment.

“I guess we’re stuck here for a while, huh?”

Tim made a hum of affirmation and the two remained in silence for a few minutes, Alex’s hand petting over Tim’s soft fur.

“This was fun,” Alex finally said once he’d pulled his face from Tim’s shoulder, his heart beating frantically though he wasn’t sure why he was suddenly nervous. “Maybe… We could do it again sometime?”

Tim’s wet nose nuzzled against the curve of his neck before breathing a warm huff against his skin. Alex could have swore Tim was actually smiling at him as he buried his face back into Tim’s shoulder and laughed at how absolutely ridiculous they were.


	15. {NSFW} Jay x Tim [This Is Not Safe For Work]

The boring meeting Tim was forced to be a part of was nearly putting him to sleep. According to his boss, attendance was mandatory, though he hadn’t been included in the conversation much thus far. For the most part, it was mostly him sitting in front of his computer listening to his co-workers discuss things which wouldn’t have been so bad if he hadn’t been required to show his face; he preferred voice calls to video calls any day.

“How’s the meeting going?” Jay whispered, entering the kitchen and pulling open the refrigerator door. Tim didn’t reply, focusing on what his co-workers were saying as the meeting continued.

“I’m talking to you,” Jay sang as he gathered some items from the fridge and set them on the counter.

Still, Tim remained silent, ignoring his partner.

A frown graced Jay’s face and he stared at the food items he had laid out on the counter as he tried to think of a way to get his partner’s attention.

Well, there was always _that_.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tim saw Jay approach the table and get down on his knees. Curiosity sparked within him as his partner crawled under the table but he forced himself to focus on the meeting; he could worry about his weird boyfriend later.

Jay had other plans. Grabbing Tim’s knees, he forced them apart before resting his cheek against Tim’s inner thigh.

“Not now,” Tim warned quietly so that the other people in the meeting wouldn’t hear.

“You look stressed,” Jay replied, completely ignoring Tim like how the man had ignored him. “I could help you relax.”

“Jay, I swear to God, don’t,” Tim growled under his breath, casting a single glance down to Jay between his legs before focusing back on his laptop screen. Well, he was trying to focus. It was a little hard to pay attention to whatever his co-workers and boss were saying when Jay was nuzzling his face against his inner thigh and then directly between his legs.

With an innocent smile that had Tim angrier than before, Jay began pulling Tim’s belt from his jeans’ loops, quickly unbuckling it and tugging down his zipper while continuing to push his face against Tim’s thigh.

By the time Jay finally freed Tim from his jeans and underwear, the man was already half hard and glaring daggers at his boyfriend. Jay didn’t seem to mind the dirty looks as he kissed Tim’s cock, licking up the underside before placing several more kisses along his dick up to the tip.

A low growl sounded in Tim’s throat, just loud enough that Jay would be able to hear, and that only encouraged him to take his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth, sucking down half of Tim’s length before the man let out a breathy noise.

Jay could hear someone from Tim’s meeting ask if he was alright and Tim quickly cleared his throat before saying that, yes, he was fine. He conveniently left out that his boyfriend was sucking him off under the table.

Jay pulled off of Tim’s cock with a wet noise, earning a harsh glare from Tim as he quietly asked, “Should I stop?”

“Finish what you started,” Tim said, his voice barely loud enough to hear but the command in his tone left Jay with no room to argue. Not that he would have anyway. With Tim’s command filling his head, Jay enthusiastically returned to his task, quickly taking over half of Tim’s cock down his throat before pulling back up and repeating the process. One of Tim’s hands grabbed Jay’s hair in a harsh grip and Jay looked up through his eyelashes to see Tim watching his computer’s screen, his jaw clenched.

That was encouragement enough for Jay. The man gripped Tim’s thighs with both hands as he pushed himself all the way down, his nose meeting Tim’s pelvis with every bob of his head, his boyfriend’s cock sliding down his throat. Jay could see the way Tim’s breathing became heavy and felt as his hair was tugged, but other than that, the man barely reacted and Jay found that impossibly hot.

Tim’s meeting seemed to last forever. By the time his boss was beginning to wrap things up, Tim’s cock was twitching in Jay’s mouth, his release so close as his leg bounced unsteadily.

“Well, have a good weekend everyone,” Tim’s boss said and as soon as those words had passed his lips, Tim was slamming his laptop shut, finally focusing on the man between his legs, Jay’s mouth and throat filled with his cock.

The instant his eyes landed on Jay, Tim was coming down his throat, tugging Jay’s hair harder than before even though he knew it had to hurt. Jay held still, waiting for Tim to release him and the instant he was free, he pulled up to catch his breath, resting his head against the inside of Tim’s thigh.

Tim was absolutely seething but before he could yell at his boyfriend, Jay timidly asked, “Was that good?”

Tim shook his head and glanced up at the ceiling in disbelief before grabbing Jay’s collar and tugging him up to growl into his ear.

“You’re in so much trouble.”


	16. {NSFW} Brian/Hoodie x Jay x Tim [The Penalty For Trespassing]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: It would definitely be awesome if there was a sequel to [The Penalty For Larceny] where Tim ran into Hoodie again (maybe with Jay this time at the abandoned hospital) and was unfortunate enough to get caught in a scenario like that too so he does what worked best last time and weasels his way out through getting Tim off. Maybe they get Jay in on it too.

He’d tried to let it go. He’d tried not to think about it, push it out of his mind for good. Needless to say, it hadn’t worked.

In the rare moments Tim had to himself, more often than not, his thoughts would drift to the night he had caught the hooded man in his room attempting to steal his pills. He thought about how they had pinned each other to the carpet before the man had taken control of the situation, he thought about how the man had pulled up his mask just slightly - that damn smirk on his lips - and he thought about how those hot lips had parted to-

“Tim, are you okay?”

Jay’s quiet voice brought Tim out of his self indulgent thoughts and his head whipped up, eyeing Jay for a moment before he mumbled that he was fine. Trying to focus on the task at hand, Tim took a look at their surroundings, noticing the broken glass and debris that littered the floor of the abandoned hospital. A light breeze blew through the exposed hallways, sending several dead leaves across the concrete as Tim tugged his jacket tighter, buttoning it up as he followed Jay. Even though it was late into the autumn and the weather was steadily becoming colder, Jay seemed undeterred by the cold, trudging forward in his search. Tim couldn’t really remember what they were searching for, though he thought it might be clues as to someone’s whereabouts. Whether that was Jessica, Alex, or Brian, Tim wasn’t sure.

“I’m gonna search this half of the hospital. Why don’t you take the other half?” Tim suggested, beginning to head down the left hallway when the path split in either direction.

“We should stick together,” Jay replied, stopping to give Tim a look that Tim could only interpret as discomfort. Though Tim had been looking forward to having a moment to himself, he reluctantly agreed. They didn’t need to get split up in case something happened; Tim didn’t know what he’d do if something bad happened to Jay.

Side by side, the two headed off to explore one half of the hospital, their footsteps echoing throughout the open building when they weren’t crunching over glass and trash. Making as little noise as possible, it was easy for them to hear the sound of someone several rooms away roaming the building as well. It sounded as if the stranger were kicking at whatever debris was in their way, the objects skidding across the concrete before coming to a stop.

Simultaneously, Tim and Jay both froze, sharing a glance before Tim began taking careful steps forward, trying to walk as lightly as possible to avoid making much noise. Jay followed close behind and though he wasn’t able to keep as quiet as Tim, he still managed to creep up to his companion, the two following their ears to whatever empty room the stranger was occupying.

Nearing the room, Tim held out his hand, signalling Jay to stop.

“Stay here,” he instructed, his voice barely above a whisper. Jay nodded and stopped in place, his back pressed to the dirty wall of the hallway and his camera pointed at Tim as the man began to creep down the hall. As he moved, he spotted a large pipe that had been left behind and he quickly stooped to grab it, holding it with both hands so that it was close to his chest. When he glanced over his shoulder, he saw that Jay was still watching him, standing in place against the wall with his camera pointed in Tim’s direction. The man held his finger up to his lips, signalling for the other man to be quiet before turning and continuing to quietly creep down the hall. The glass and trash beneath his feet crunched with every step but that couldn’t be helped.

At the end of the hall, Tim froze outside of the doorway of the last room on the right. He could hear the sounds of someone moving and judging by how quiet the person was, Tim could only guess who they might be.

A small rush of excitement flooded through him at the possibility of running into the masked man again. He wasn’t sure what he would do - what could he actually get away with while Jay was around? - but just the thought of seeing him was enough to rile him up.

Taking a calming breath, Tim tightened his grip on the large piece of pipe before holding it up and rushing into the room. He nearly dropped it as he immediately caught sight of the familiar figure in a light hoodie seated on the ground against the wall below the window, their knees spread apart and pants unzipped, cock in hand.

As soon as Tim made his appearance, totheark paused - the disapproving face of the mask blankly staring at him - before continuing his previous task of jerking himself off.

Tim wasn’t sure what to do and he stood astounded for a moment before harshly whispering, “What are you doing?”

The man didn’t pay him much attention nor did he make a sound as he continued getting himself off and that annoyed Tim more than anything the cryptic could have done.

“You’ve gotta get out of here,” Tim whispered, finally lowering the weapon that was still poised in his grip. When the man didn’t respond, he tacked on, “Jay’s here.”

The masked face jerked up to look at him curiously, the hand on his cock finally stopping its actions, and Tim felt a great deal of relief. He didn’t want to have to explain this kind of situation to Jay. It wasn’t like he had told the cameraman about his first encounter with totheark (nor did he plan to).

As fast as lightning, the cryptic pushed his arms against the wall behind him, shooting up to his feet and tackling Tim. The pipe in Tim’s hands clattered to the ground with a loud, hollow sound as he landed roughly on the ground, the cryptic quickly pinning him down with hands on Tim’s shoulders as he climbed into Tim’s lap.

Just watching the man get himself off had been enough to get Tim worked up but with the way totheark wasted no time in frantically grinding their hips together, it was only a matter of seconds before he was completely hard.

“S-Stop,” Tim mumbled out, grabbing the man’s hips and trying to stop him. While he couldn’t deny that he had fantasized about this kind of situation before, the thought of Jay walking in on them was enough to keep him level-headed enough to try and stop the other man.

Unfortunately for him, totheark was having none of it. If anything, he pressed down harder, forcing their hips together harshly as he continued to move against Tim.

And oh so fortunately for Tim, that was the moment Jay busted into the room, camera in hand and eyes wide.

“Tim, are you ok-”

The man was shocked into silence as he took in the sight of Tim pinned to the dirty concrete by the man that had been leading them on wild chases for months now, the cryptic’s hard cock out as he grinded against Tim’s clothed erection.

Jay’s mouth opened but no words came out as he watched the masked man continue to grind himself against Tim’s lap.

“Gonna help me?” Tim asked in annoyance as he tried to get a grip on totheark, though all of his attempts were in vain as the man moved his hands from Tim’s shoulders to his forearms to properly pin him in place.

After staring in shock for several moments, Jay finally managed to spit out a single sentence.

“He seems to be pretty helpful.”

“Jay!” Tim exclaimed, his head tilted back to stare at Jay in the doorway with a mixture of incredulity and annoyance.

“Sorry!” Jay quickly replied, throwing up his free hand. “But this… Isn’t what I expected…”

Totheark’s masked face tilted up to face Jay as he continued to move in Tim’s lap and he finally released Tim’s arms to lift one hand and crook his fingers, beckoning Jay closer. To say that the cameraman was wary was an understatement but regardless, he seemed intrigued enough to brave a few steps closer, glancing down at Tim’s face before glancing back to the mask. The second he was close enough, totheark was slipping his gloved fingers into Jay’s belt loops and tugging him closer, pressing his masked face to the front of the man’s jeans and drawing a sharp breath from him.

“You’re good at that, aren’t you?” Tim mumbled under his breath, moving his now free hands to the cryptic’s hips to hold them close together. Totheark froze in place for only a moment in what Tim could only perceive as shock before resuming his previous activity.

“I’m not even going to ask,” Jay replied without glancing at Tim as he switched the camera to his left hand and tentatively set his right on totheark’s head, breathing a sigh as the man nuzzled against the front of his jeans. Tim hadn’t thought Jay would hear his statement but if Jay wasn’t going to question him about it then he didn’t really care.

Jay cast a nervous glance to Tim and the man suddenly realized how embarrassed Jay looked.

“Are we gonna…” He let the question trail off as he ran his hand from totheark’s head to his shoulder, letting it rest there as the masked face continued to nuzzle against him. His actions were having a very obvious effect on Jay and both totheark and Tim had taken notice.

“If you’re uncomfortable Jay, you can go wait in the car. I can take care of this…” he sat up on his elbows and grabbed totheark’s face, pulling him away from Jay, “...horny bastard.”

“No, I just…” Jay shifted back and forth on his feet. “I just… That wouldn’t make you uncomfortable?”

“What? If you joined?”

“Yeah.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Tim admitted though he wasn’t completely bold in the statement. He had thought about Jay just as he had thought about totheark; the difference was, nothing had come of it.

“Would it be okay if I just, watched?” Jay asked, his face redder than ever.

Tim quickly nodded and watched as Jay breathed a sigh of relief and took a few steps backwards, leaning against the wall as he let his hand drift down to the front of his jeans, hesitantly rubbing the erection straining against his jeans. Tim didn’t miss the slight shake in his arms as he continued to hold the camera up, angling it toward the two men on the floor.

“You better delete this,” Tim grumbled, shooting a pointed look toward the still filming camera in Jay’s left hand before pushing totheark back enough so that he could undo his belt and pants, pushing the piece of clothing down far enough to expose his hard cock.

“Pants off,” Tim instructed, feeling a rush of power as the cryptic quickly stood up, immediately obeying the order as he pushed his pants and underwear down and kicked them off without bothering to remove his shoes. It was a struggle at first but he eventually managed, discarding the pieces of clothing off to the side somewhere on the dirty concrete. The second his pants were off, totheark was dropping back to sit in Tim’s lap, pressing his ass back against Tim’s cock and earning a heavy breath from the man.

Tim spared a glance toward Jay to see his face was still red but he was watching intently, his own cock in his hand as he leaned heavily against the wall behind him.

Focusing back on the man in his lap, Tim sat up, slapping one of the man’s bare ass cheeks and gripping it tightly as he ran his other hand down the man’s ass. He wasted no time pressing his fingers against the man’s entrance and was surprised to find that the man’s hole was loose and still slick with lube.

“You already stretched yourself out?” Tim asked incredulously as the man pushed himself back against the two fingers Tim had pushed into him. Tim’s other hand released the cryptic’s ass and shot up to grab the jaw behind the mask, holding it tightly as he leaned in to whisper into the man’s ear.

“Did you plan this out? You really want my cock that bad?”

Surprisingly, the man nodded vigorously.

“Have you been thinking about this? Is this what you’ve been wanting since you sucked me off?”

Tim wasn’t sure where all this confidence was coming from but judging by the pleasured shudders from the man in his lap and the heavy breath Jay let out, the others seemed to be enjoying it.

Pushing it a step further, Tim instructed, “Tell us what you want.”

The man ignored the command, continuing to try and grind himself back against the fingers in his ass but Tim wasn’t having that. Grabbing totheark’s hip with his clean hand, Tim held him down so he was completely still, a feat not easily accomplished when the man was desperately trying to thrust himself back.

“Tell us what you want or you’re gonna have to get yourself off on my thigh,” Tim almost growled and the man in his lap trembled at the words.

Tim could just barely make out the sound of a strained groan as the man grabbed one of Tim’s hands and brought it up to his neck, wrapping the brunette’s fingers around his throat. Tim gave an experimental squeeze and when the man didn’t pull away, he applied more pressure, lightly choking the cryptic.

“Want me to fuck you this time?” Tim asked, his voice low with ragged lust as totheark shifted so that Tim’s cock pushed against his ass. “Want me to bend you over and fuck you raw?”

Totheark’s hands slammed down on Tim’s chest, knocking the wind out of him as the man suddenly pushed back, impaling himself on Tim’s cock with a breathy noise behind the mask.

Though Tim had been the one in control only a moment before, totheark was quick to put him in his place as he thrusted himself back in Tim’s lap, feeling the man’s cock deep in his ass. Tim’s hand was still around the cryptic’s throat and he occasionally gave it a harsh squeeze, leaving the man gasping before breathing harder than before.

And Tim was an absolute mess. His breaths were harsh and ragged, breathing uneven as he was pinned to the floor and fucked. Moans and gasps escaped his lips as totheark moved, especially when the man sat back and refused to lift himself up, simply grinding his ass back in Tim’s lap.

Standing against the wall, Jay watched quietly - though not silently - as the two fucked, totheark making little noise while Tim was uncharacteristically loud.

“You talk pretty big for someone who’s so easy to break,” Jay commented, feeling breathless and already close to climaxing.

Tim let out a whine at Jay’s words and squeezed totheark’s throat again, choking him as he thrusted his hips up to make the man move.

Pulling the man’s face close by the hand around his throat, Tim groaned into his ear, “Ride me.”

A huff left totheark’s mouth behind his black mask as he fisted Tim’s shirt in his hands and did exactly as told, lifting himself up and dropping back down to fuck himself on Tim’s cock. Breathless swears left Tim’s mouth and Jay even mumbled one of his own but still, totheark kept almost completely silent as he fucked the man beneath him.

“Shit, ohhh fuck!”

All too fast, Tim was rushing toward orgasm and though he warned the man on top of him, the cryptic didn’t seem to care. The sound of Jay’s stuttering breaths and totheark’s quiet grunts were what finally got him off, coming in the man’s ass as his hands shot down to the man’s hips, digging his fingers in tightly before holding him down so their hips were pressed together. A few short strokes of his gloved hand was all it took for totheark to finish himself, making a mess of Tim’s shirt and the two could hear Jay let out a strangled noise as he came.

When his orgasm had finally subsided, Tim released his hold on the cryptic and let his eyes shut, letting out only a faint moan as the man climbed off of him. With his eyes closed, Tim could hear the sound of the man pulling his clothes back on and Jay as he slid down the wall, landing on the floor with a “hmph” that had Tim breathing a short laugh. A plastic clatter sounded as Jay set his camera down on the ground as he caught his breath and several silent moments ticked by before Tim opened his eyes again.

Against the wall, Jay’s eyes were closed and his breathing was beginning to level out, but as Tim tucked himself back into his boxers, something else caught his attention.

“You recorded that, right?”

Jay’s eyes crept open and he gave a slow nod before the two glanced at the camera that was set on the floor.

The red light was no longer flashing and the screen was black, but it was clear to see why. The side had been popped open and the tape was missing. Totheark was long gone.

📼 📼 📼

Brian’s footsteps were silent against the concrete, a skill he had mastered quite easily, and a smile was on his face behind the mask.

 _Silly Tim,_ he couldn’t help but think to himself. _You think you are in control of this? You have no idea._

The thoughts in his head were already churning dangerously as he tucked the tape into his jeans pocket, entering the woods. The sky was cloudy and darkness was quickly beginning to set in as he wound through the trees.

_Next time I will show you just how powerless you really are._


	17. {NSFW} Brian x Tim [Be My First]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How about a fic where brian and tim are first dating and having their first time together? Tim can be like a bit shy cuz BOI NEVER HAD A RELATIONSHIP BEFORE CLEARLY and brian flirts a lot with him still and makes him laugh and it's cute as fuck. Shy tim, maybe even a dash of flustered brian. Tim would probably have to bottom if he's the shy boi but mostly going slow.

They had talked about it a lot. It had quickly become apparent to Brian that Tim had no idea what a relationship entailed which had led to several awkward moments and necessary conversations but Tim had quickly learned and Brian was always happy to help. Having said that, Tim was still shy when it came to affection displays. While he didn’t necessarily mind the way Brian was always holding his hand and making it a point to kiss his cheek in front of others, Tim was rarely the one to initiate the contact in public. What he lacked in PDA though, he made up for in private.

Tim had explained to Brian that, having spent most of his life in a hospital, he had practically no experience when it came to dating or intimacy. Brian had assured him that it was fine and that he was happy to help him explore whatever he wanted. They had started off simple, holding hands and kissing cheeks, slowly progressing to other things.

Brian had truly been underprepared for how inexperienced Tim was.

The first time they had really kissed - lips on lips - Tim had nearly worked himself into a panic attack, panting and shaking until Brian managed to calm him down. Afterward, Tim had been embarrassed; he couldn’t believe that he had worked himself up so badly over something so small. His partner assured him that it was okay and that he understood and they had tried again, their second kiss going much smoother than their first.

Both of them still remembered the time Tim had walked in on Brian getting himself off, Tim’s name on his lips before they both froze and Tim quickly backed out of the room. Brian had emerged only a moment later with the sheet wrapped around his lower half, too worried about Tim to actually bother putting on some kind of clothing. With a red face and stuttering words, Tim had admitted that it was fine, flattering even, before quickly following that with an apology.

“I’m sorry I’m not… I don’t know, doing that for you, I guess.”

“What?” Brian had asked incredulously. “Tim, you don’t have to do anything, ever. We’ll only be intimate when you’re ready to. And even if that’s never, that’s okay too. I love you much more than just your body, though I love your body as well.”

After that, they had sat down and talked things out. Tim had admitted that Brian was his first everything - kiss, partner, lover - and that, more than anything else, was why he was hesitant. Would Brian consider him a decent partner? Would he completely mess everything up? He was almost positive that as soon as he undressed, Brian would take one look at him and regret ever wanting him as a partner.

Brian had been quick to reassure Tim that he loved him - his body, his personality, every little thing about him - and that they would go slow. By the end of their talk, Tim was red-faced but feeling better, a plan finally put in place.

They had decided that foreplay was a must; Tim needed the chance to slow down and enjoy things without rushing into intimacy; both of them loved kisses more than anything, so that was something they had also agreed to.

Finally, the day they had planned for had come and the anxiety and nervous energy that had been eating at Tim for weeks had been obvious from the moment Brian picked him up, all through dinner, and until Brian took them both back to his house. Their fingers were still laced together between the seats when Brian pulled into his driveway and cut the engine.

“You look anxious,” Brian commented, lifting their entwined hands to kiss the back of Tim’s hand.

“I’ll be fine once we get started,” Tim replied, glancing out the window and into the neighbour’s dark yard as he quietly added, “probably.”

“Come on, teddy bear. Let’s go inside. I’m ready for dessert,” Brian said with a wink, regretfully relinquishing his hold on Tim’s hand. The other man’s face grew hot in an instant but the colour on his cheeks was lost in the darkness as they made their way across the dark yard to Brian’s front door.

As soon as both of the men were inside, Brian closed the door and clicked on the light for the front hall, grabbing the front of Tim’s jacket with both hands and slowly pulling the other man against him, his own back meeting the wall.

“We’ll start slow, I promise,” Brian said with a smile, kissing Tim’s cheek before leaning back against the wall. “Come get me, pretty boy.”

That was invitation enough for Tim who awkwardly shifted closer before leaning in too fast, overzealously going in for a kiss and crashing their noses together with bruising force. Brian recoiled at the harsh contact and Tim jerked away, covering his face with his hands in his embarrassment.

“I’m not good at this,” Tim mumbled into his hands, too ashamed to look at his boyfriend after messing up something so simple.

“You’re not bad at this,” Brian reassured him, “you’re just nervous. That’s normal.”

His hands gently took Tim’s wrists and eased them away from his face.

“Now how about we try that kiss again?”

This time, Brian could clearly see the blush that painted Tim’s cheeks before he leaned in for a kiss, going slower this time so they wouldn’t collide again. When their lips met, Brian led Tim in the kiss, pressing their lips together gently but firmly as his index fingers slid into the front belt loops of Tim’s jeans, pulling them together against the wall.

When their chests bumped together, Tim pulled back enough to see Brian’s face, the man already adorning a teasing smile.

“Well hello there.”

Tim laughed as he dropped his forehead against Brian’s neck. “Just take me upstairs already.”

“You sure?”

“Do I have to tell you again?” Tim asked, grabbing a fistful of Brian’s hoodie and pulling him forward just slightly so that they were pressed together again, a smile on Tim’s lips and a flustered blush on Brian’s face.

“No sir,” Brian quickly replied before grabbing the backs of Tim’s thighs, Tim assisting by jumping up and wrapping his legs around Brian’s hips as he laughed.

Looking over Tim’s shoulder, Brian placed several light kisses to the man’s neck as he headed up the stairs toward his bedroom, revelling in Tim’s laugh. At the top of the stairs, Brian had to pause in front of his bedroom door, trying to figure out the best way to get it open without putting Tim down. After struggling for a moment, Tim finally reached for the knob but Brian turned away so he couldn’t reach it.

“I got this,” he said before pulling Tim more securely around his waist, grabbing a handful of Tim’s ass as he reached for the door knob with his free hand. Before he could grab it though, Tim shifted, causing Brian to lose his balance and push his boyfriend against the door. As soon as his back collided with the door and he realized he wasn’t about to fall into the floor, Tim burst out laughing, his head falling back against the door. Brian was laughing too as he pushed Tim farther up the door to readjust his grip on him.

“Will you let me help you now?” Tim asked through laughs.

“I told you, I’ve got this,” Brian replied, a bright smile of his own on his face.

“Obviously, you don’t,” Tim replied.

“How do you know? Maybe I just want to take you right here against the door,” Brian teased, earning a flustered blush from Tim before a quiet reply.

“The bed sounds comfier.”

This time, Tim was the one to grab the knob and turn it, Brian kicking the door open and then closed behind them before gently dropping Tim onto his bed.

“Let’s get this party started,” Brian said with a wink as he climbed into Tim’s lap, his arms looping over Tim’s shoulders to pull them close together as they went in for another kiss. Unlike the first one, this kiss was heated, their tongues rubbing together and Brian nipping at Tim’s bottom lip when they pulled away for a breath.

“Can I take off your shirt?” Brian asked as they caught their breaths.

“If I can take off yours,” Tim replied and Brian nodded before carefully undoing each button on Tim’s flannel, starting at the top and working his way down. As soon as the shirt was unbuttoned and had been pushed off Tim’s shoulders, Tim was sliding his hands beneath Brian’s hoodie and shirt and pulling the pieces of clothing over his head, tossing them to the floor beside the bed.

Tim’s undershirt was quick to join Brian’s on the floor as Brian began to grind down against Tim, slowly at first to make sure his partner was comfortable with the action. A quiet moan left Tim’s parted lips and his short nails dug into Brian’s exposed hips as he pushed his hips up into Brian’s, grinding against him. The little pain that came with Tim’s grip had Brian moaning, his hips stuttering before pressing down again.

“Does that feel good?” Brian asked and though the words were bordering on teasing, Tim knew it was a genuine question.

“Y-Yeah,” Tim stuttered out, pressing his forehead against Brian’s and closing his eyes, a soft smile on his face. “Feels good.”

Without pausing their actions, Brian asked, “Can I take off your pants?”

Tim paused then nodded against Brian, leaning back as Brian dismounted him, settling on his knees on the floor between Tim’s legs. Tim watched in shy anticipation as Brian slid off his shoes then pulled off his socks before sliding his hands up Tim’s legs to undo the button and zipper of his jeans. Once his pants were open, Tim lifted his hips to allow Brian to slide the piece of clothing off, leaving him in only his boxers.

“Your turn,” Tim quickly said, trying to divert the attention away from himself as he stood from the mattress, approaching Brian and nearly pressing their chests together as he reached down and undid Brian’s belt, his hands shaking just slightly as he undid the button and zipper and then pushed Brian’s pants down.

“You okay?” Brian asked, taking Tim’s hands in his own. The tremble in his hands was obvious as Brian held them and Tim drew in a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“We can slow down if you want,” Brian suggested but Tim shook his head.

“No, it’s okay. Just, feeling a little overwhelmed, I guess.”

“We’ll slow down,” Brian said, leaving no room to argue as he placed a gentle kiss to Tim’s cheek. “Now sit.”

Tim did as instructed and sat back down, moving to sit in the center of the bed while Brian kicked off his shoes and peeled off his socks, dropping the rest of his clothes in the pile that was beginning to form.

Dressed in only their underwear, both of the men laid down on the bed, turning to face each other and Brian scooting closer to press their fronts together. An arm was wrapped over Tim’s waist, Brian’s warm hand gently pushing against his lower back to hold them together as their lips met in a gentle kiss. The warmth between them was comforting and Tim found it easier to relax with Brian holding him. As they kissed, Tim’s hand drifted up to cup the side of Brian’s face, thumb pressing gently against his cheek bone.

Neither of them were sure how much time had passed before Tim slid his leg forward, pressing his knee between Brian’s legs. Brian’s breath hitched and a quiet moan left his mouth, the sound stolen by Tim’s kiss.

“You sure you’re ready to continue?” Brian drew back to ask.

“I’m sure,” Tim replied, pressing his knee up to rub against Brian.

“Can I touch you?” Brian asked gently, patiently watching as Tim’s face turned red and he stuttered out an affirmative.

Brian’s hand drifted down Tim’s back, rubbing over his ass before sliding down the back of his thigh. Tim closed his eyes as his partner’s hand ran up the front of his thigh and rubbed against his erection.

“You alright?” Brian asked but Tim was already nodding.

“Yeah,” he said before letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “I’m good. I’m great, actually. Are you?”

“I’m good,” Brian laughed, gently grabbing Tim through his thin underwear and beginning to stroke him.

“Ah,” Tim gasped out against Brian’s lips, his eyes finally opening enough to look down and see what Brian was doing, his body heating up when he saw Brian’s fingers wrapped around the prominent outline of his dick beneath the fabric of his boxers.

“Mmm feels good,” Tim quietly moaned against Brian’s lips.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tim moaned, biting his lip. Brian was barely touching him and he was already being loud; he could only imagine how embarrassing he looked.

“Wait,” he suddenly said and Brian immediately stopped, his hand moving up to rest on Tim’s hip.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just…” Tim paused, unsure how to ask for what he wanted. “Could I…” he nodded downward while keeping eye contact, his face a bright red, “...ya know, with my mouth? If that’s okay?”

It was Brian’s turn to blush as he stammered out, “Oh, uh, yeah, sure, of course. If you want to.”

Tim gave a little nod then sat up, working his way farther down the bed and then resting on his stomach between Brian’s legs when his boyfriend moved to lay on his back.

“I’m not exactly… experienced in these things,” Tim said, running his hands up the insides of Brian’s thighs.

“Just go at your own pace,” Brian reassured him with a smile. “Only do what you’re comfortable doing.”

“What if it’s not good?” Tim asked, his hands pausing at Brian’s hips.

“If it doesn’t feel good, I’ll tell you and we’ll try something else. I promise you’ll do just fine.”

Tim nodded once again and slid his fingers under the waistband of Brian’s grey boxers, slowly pulling the piece of clothing down to expose Brian’s hard cock. Watching the man between his legs, Brian could tell that Tim seemed overwhelmed and lost but nevertheless, he still leaned forward and placed a curious lick to the head of his cock. Brian let out a short moan, propping himself up on his elbows so that he had a better view of his boyfriend.

The small noise of satisfaction that Brian had made had been just enough encouragement for Tim who placed a kiss to the side of his partner’s cock, glancing up at Brian’s face as he kissed from the tip to the base.

“You’re doing so good,” Brian praised and Tim whined before slowly licking all the way up the underside of Brian’s cock, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

Sliding up a little, Tim took the head of Brian’s cock into his mouth, sucking and licking as he began to pump him, solely going off what he thought would feel good. His efforts were rewarded by a long, drawn out moan and a few pants.

“To have no experience, you’re pretty good at this,” Brian commented, moaning as Tim kissed the side of his cock again. “Why don’t you come up here and let me return the favour, hm?”

Tim was back to blushing as he pulled off of Brian’s cock, taking the time to slip the man’s underwear the rest of the way off before looking away and removing his own.

“You don’t have to be so shy,” Brian gently said, taking Tim’s hand and placing a light kiss to the back of his knuckles. “It’s just you and me.”

“I know,” Tim replied, glancing to Brian’s face before looking away, his face red.

“Come here, let me repay you,” Brian said with a wink, pulling Tim’s hand closer to urge the man farther up the bed.

Tim moved up to straddle Brian’s hips before pausing. “Where do you want me?”

“Over my face,” Brian said and good gods, Tim didn’t think his face could get any hotter.

“But won’t I-”

“You’ll be fine, just don’t put your full weight on my face. Now come here, I want to suck your cock.”

Tim was trembling with nerves as he shuffled on his knees farther up the bed, inching his way up Brian’s torso until he was finally straddling his head.

“Are you sure this is-?”

Tim was cut off by his own gasp as Brian took Tim’s cock into his mouth, immediately taking him deep before pulling back up, his eyes locked with Tim’s. Needless to say, Tim wasn’t holding up too well. With Brian feverishly bobbing his head along Tim’s cock, Tim was hunched over, his hands gripping the headboard for dear life as his body trembled above Brian’s. With a white-knuckle grip on the headboard, one of Tim’s hands found its way to Brian’s head where he grabbed a fistful of hair; the man beneath him let out a moan and he wasn’t sure if it was of pain or pleasure but he made no comment so Tim maintained his grip.

“B-Brian, I-” Tim stuttered out on a moan before Brian pulled away, placing a kiss to the head before leaning up and kissing Tim’s hip.

“You want to get things started?” Brian asked, rubbing up and down Tim’s thighs and the man nodded, dropping back down to the mattress beside Brian.

“Alright then. Lay back and get comfortable. And put a pillow under your hips.”

Tim did as he was instructed, getting comfortable on the mattress and looking up in time to see Brian returning to the bed with a small bottle and a shiny wrapper in his hand.

“You’ve been stretching yourself, right?” Brian asked as he crawled back onto the mattress, sitting between Tim’s knees. Tim let his head fall back into the pillow; too embarrassed to reply, he simply gave his boyfriend a thumbs up.

“Good. This should go smoothly then,” Brian said, leaning up to kiss Tim as he opened the bottle of lubricant. Pulling back, Tim watched Brian coat his fingers in the substance, his stomach twisting with nerves at the thought of what they were about to do.

All embarrassment and nervousness, however, went straight out the window as Brian began to loudly sing “Rock The Casbah”.

“What the fuck,” Tim gasped out around a laugh, his entire body shaking as he nearly sobbed with laughter. Brian let out a short laugh of his own before he continued to sing, a smile on his face at the sound of Tim’s laugh.

Leaning up, Tim kissed Brian, making him shut up; when they pulled away, Tim was still struggling to keep from laughing.

“Will you just get a move on things?” he asked before dropping back down to the mattress, tucking one of his arms beneath the pillow behind his head, the other lying comfortably across his stomach. Brian shook his head but couldn’t keep himself from laughing as he shuffled forward a little more and pressed his first finger against Tim’s entrance, carefully breaching him.

When they had discussed the topic of sex before, Brian had made sure to mention that Tim would need to grow accustomed to stretching himself out if he wanted Brian to be inside of him the first time they were together. While he would never admit it, Tim had taken that to heart, even going as far as to purchase a sex toy to help himself acclimate to the feeling. With how comfortably Tim took Brian’s first finger, it was obvious the man had taken his partner’s advice.

At two fingers, Tim let out a quiet moan.

“You can go to three.”

“But we just started,” Brian argued, opening his mouth to continue when Tim cut him off.

“I stretched myself out before you picked me up for our date,” he admitted with a red face, barely able to look Brian in the face.

Besides being ridiculously turned on, Brian was flattered.

“You’re sure you wanna go to three already?” he asked just to make sure and Tim nodded.

Going up to three, Brian made sure to spread them out as he thrust them, stretching Tim comfortably as the man moaned, trying to clench on the fingers in his ass.

“Is this okay?” Brian asked and Tim moaned as he gave a nod.

“Should I sing to you?” Brian asked and Tim finally looked him in the face.

“Oh my god, don’t.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Your loss,” Brian shrugged as he angled his fingers just right to brush Tim’s prostate, making the man jolt.

“Fuck!”

Without a word, Brian withdrew his fingers, wiping them off on sheets below as he asked, “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Tim breathed out, glancing up to see Brian opening the condom and sliding it on. His breathing was laboured as he listened to Brian cover his cock in lube before the man was shuffling even closer, his cock nudging against Tim’s ass as he leaned over the man on his elbows.

“Let me know if it gets uncomfortable, okay?” Brian asked. “We’ll stop no matter what if you need to.”

“I know,” Tim said, relaxing a little beneath Brian. “I trust you.”

“Good,” Brian said with a smile, placing a gentle kiss to Tim’s cheek before pressing his lips to Tim’s as he used one hand to guide himself into his boyfriend.

Tim’s legs were immediately wrapped around Brian’s waist, his hips tilted up to meet with Brian’s and he found he was grateful for the pillow beneath him. Lips crushed together, Brian swallowed Tim’s gasps and whines as he slowly pushed in, Tim’s arms winding around his shoulders where blunt nails were dug into his back.

“How are you doin’?” Brian pulled away to ask once he was fully sheathed inside Tim and Tim wiggled his hips just slightly, feeling Brian on all sides.

“I’m okay, just, need a minute.”

“We’ve got all the time in the world,” Brian replied with a smile, placing kisses all over Tim’s face.

Tim really had done an excellent job at preparing himself beforehand and it wasn’t long before he was tapping Brian’s shoulder and mumbling that he was ready to continue. Pulling out just the slightest bit, Brian set a slow pace, making each thrust deep as he kissed Tim from his lips to his shoulder, back up his neck, and to his forehead.

Sprawled out on the mattress, Tim was left a moaning mess, his grip on Brian’s shoulders tight, nails nearly biting into the skin, as he was gently fucked.

“Feel good, baby?” Brian reverently asked, watching Tim’s face screw up in pleasure. The man was far past nodding and giving a thumbs up, reduced to simple moans as Brian made love to him.

With Tim’s legs wrapped tight around Brian’s waist, drawing him in close with every thrust, Brian soon picked up the pace, moving faster as he fucked Tim into the bed. Tim’s voice was higher than Brian had ever heard it as little gasps and moans were punched out of him with every thrust, his arms already trembling hard.

“I love you, Tim,” Brian said, nuzzling his face against the side of Tim’s as he moaned in the man’s ear. “I love all of you: your cute noises, your beautiful body, your handsome sideburns.”

Tim breathed a short laugh before he was reduced to whines and whimpers once more, his hips pressing back to meet Brian’s.

“I love seeing you like this. Want to make love to you all the time.”

“Yes!” Tim gasped, squeezing his eyes shut to focus on the sensation of Brian inside him. “All the time!”

“Can you come for me, Tim?” Brian encouraged, picking up the pace so that he was slamming into his boyfriend, the lewd sound of skin on skin filling the room. “Do you wanna come?”

Tim threw his head back, moaning long and loud. “Yes, yes, please. Wanna come.”

“You can come, baby,” Brian panted, feeling himself get closer to the edge, “You can come now. It’s okay, I’m right here. I love you, Tim.”

The brunette whimpered as one of Brian’s hands wrapped around his cock, jerking him off at the pace at which he was being fucked. With a skilled hand on his cock and Brian’s cock in his ass, Tim was finally pushed over the edge, burying his face in Brian’s shoulder as he whimpered, his orgasm washing over him with a force that left him shaking violently.

With Tim clenched around Brian, the man was quick to join his boyfriend in ecstasy, letting out a loud moan as he came inside the condom, giving a few more shallow thrusts into Tim before slowly pulling out. After throwing away the condom, Brian made for the bathroom to get a towel but Tim was quick to stop him, grabbing his wrist the moment he left the bed.

“Clean up in a minute,” he said, exhaustion heavy in his voice. “Lay with me for now.”

“You’re all gross,” Brian said though he still climbed back into bed and laid beside Tim.

“Don’t care,” Tim replied, curling up to Brian’s side and smearing his come between their skin.

“Did you have fun?” Brian asked, running his fingers through Tim’s hair.

“Yeah,” Tim replied, relaxing fully against Brian’s side.

“Good. I told you there was nothing to be worried about.”

Hooking a leg over Brian’s, Tim closed his eyes, letting his exhaustion creep up on him and lull him into sleep. Just before he dozed off, he heard the sound of Brian humming that stupid song again.


	18. {NSFW} Tim x Jay [Do It Yourself]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: [In reference to This Is Not Safe For Work] AYOOOOOOOOO PART TWO??????????? (Maybe w/ degrading kink?) this was SO GOOD!!!

Pulling Jay up from his place on the floor between Tim’s legs, Tim roughly tugged the man into his lap, wasting no time in yanking Jay’s head back by his hair and harshly biting the neck that was now exposed to him. A desperate whimper immediately passed Jay’s lips as he squirmed in Tim’s lap.

“Tim, please,” he breathlessly said, his clothed erection pressing uncomfortably against Tim’s thigh. Tim paused for a moment before he returned to biting at Jay’s neck, his hands maneuvering Jay so that the man was straddling one of his thighs.

“Please what?” Tim asked before licking up the length of Jay’s throat.

A full body shudder made Jay tremble as he grasped desperately at Tim’s shoulders, his hips involuntarily bucking to get some friction.

“You know what,” Jay muttered, his blunt nails digging into Tim’s shoulder.

“Do I? I don’t know that I do,” Tim replied, nipping at Jay’s neck before biting it again, leaving an imprint of his teeth and making Jay mewl.

“God, Tim, fuck me,” Jay replied in annoyance, intentionally bucking his hips this time.

Tim hummed in thought before replying. “I don’t think I will.”

“What?” Jay practically squawked, pulling away to look at the other man. “Why not?”

“If you want to act like a slut,” Tim paused to grab Jay’s throat, squeezing lightly for emphasis, “then you can get yourself off.”

Jay whined, shifting his hips against Tim’s thigh. “You’re an asshole.”

“Oh well,” Tim replied, placing a light kiss to Jay’s chin. Jay pulled away, intending to finish himself in the privacy of their bedroom or bathroom, but Tim’s hands grabbed at his hips, holding him in place.

“I didn’t say you could leave.”

“What, you want me to just-?”

“Get yourself off on my thigh?” Tim interrupted. “Yeah, I do. So get to it."

Jay gave Tim a look of complete and utter annoyance but shifted his hips closer to press against Tim's upper thigh, slowly thrusting his hips back and forth. With their clothes in the way, the pleasure was less intense than Jay had expected but that was quickly made up for by Tim's hand around his throat and hot breath in his ear.

"You like to ride my thigh, Jay?"

Jay's hips stuttered in place before he began to move faster, his partner's dirty words fueling him on.

"Yeah," Jay simply replied but Tim squeezed his throat.

"You like getting yourself off while I watch? Poor baby." Tim squeezed his throat again and bit his ear. "Poor little slut. All hard and needy with no one to take care of you."

Jay groaned, closing his eyes as he rocked his hips faster against Tim's thigh but the man was having none of that.

"Look at me," Tim practically growled. "Look at me when you're riding my thigh. Look. At. Me. When you're getting yourself off."

Jay's eyes cracked open, his eyes hazy with pleasure at the quick friction against his clothed cock and the dirty words in his ear.

"You're an absolute slut for this, aren't you? You like being degraded, isn't that right?"

Jay nodded, his eyes never leaving Tim's as he frantically rocked his hips against Tim's leg. The arms he had set over Tim's shoulders were beginning to shake, as were his legs.

"Does the dirty whore wanna come? Huh?"

"Please," Jay choked out. He was painfully hard in his jeans and Tim's words were pushing him right to the edge but still, almost as if to prove Tim's point, Jay wanted permission to come.

"I don't know. You've been bad, so I don't know if you should be allowed to come. I don't reward bad behaviour."

Jay nearly sobbed at the denial but Tim's hand released his throat and gripped his jaw instead.

"How bad do you want it? Beg me for it."

"Please!" Jay nearly cried, his hips bucking desperately against Tim. "I need it so bad, Tim! Let me come, please!"

"Are you a filthy slut?" Tim mocked, licking Jay's lips. Jay leaned in for a kiss he so desperately wanted but was denied.

"Yes, yes, I'm a filthy slut.  _ Your  _ filthy slut. Please, Tim."

Tim hummed in acknowledgment before finally saying, "Good boy. I suppose you can come now."

Jay's long fingers dug harshly into Tim's shoulders as he thrust his hips with complete abandon, only stopping when tears were silently rolling down his cheeks and hot come was smeared inside his boxers.

Placing some light kisses to Jay's cheeks, Tim sighed.

"Now can you stop bothering me when I'm trying to work?"

Jay sighed, petting his hands over Tim's hair and closing his eyes as he leaned into the gentle kisses against his face.

"Maybe."


	19. {NSFW} Tim (x Jay?) [Ruined Distraction]

How long had it been now? Nearly a year? Tim wasn't sure and he didn't think he wanted to know. He didn't want to think about it. God, if there were ever any words Tim didn't want to hear again in his lifetime, they were tapes, marble, hornets, Alex, and Jay. He knew he'd be perfectly content to live out the rest of his life - however long that was; at the rate he was going, it didn't seem like Tim would last long anyway - without hearing those five words ever again. Especially tonight.

After a long week at work and two exhausting doctor visits, all Tim wanted to do was shut off his mind and release the tension. He wanted to be numb to everything he had felt before and was currently feeling.

It wasn't easy at first, but laying in bed in his new home - was it still considered new after eight months though? - Tim turned on the television, finding some dull show in black and white with a beautiful woman and handsome man arguing heatedly before throwing themselves at each other in a passionate kiss. It wasn't enough to capture Tim's attention to any depth, but that was exactly what he was looking for - mindless drivel.

After turning the volume down so the television would only provide background noise, Tim settled comfortably back into the mattress, halfway propped up by the stack of soft pillows behind him. His brain felt heavy but empty of thoughts or feelings as he ran one of his hands across his clothed chest, bringing it down over his stomach to rest against the front of his sweatpants. God, he couldn't remember the last time he had done this. Actually, if he thought hard enough, he probably could, but thinking was off the table right now. No room for thoughts or feelings, only touch.

Having been pent up for so long, Tim's body was quick to respond and by the time his fingers drifted below the stretchy waistband of his pants, he was already fully hard, his cock straining against the grey fabric. Running his palm over his hard on, Tim let out a small sigh, eyes trained on the television. He knew that if he closed his eyes, his mind would wander and that was never good.

Eyes still on the screen, Tim reached blindly into the drawer of his nightstand, feeling around until he found his bottle of lotion; he wasn't sure why he had even put it in there in the first place, considering he never got off and he sure as hell didn't use it for his hands. Regardless, he squirted a generous amount into his right hand before pushing his pants down his thighs enough to expose his hard cock. The lotion rubbed up the length of his dick was enough to get him started and he let out a long sigh, beginning to move the loose fist around his cock a little quicker, rubbing his thumb over the head and gathering the precum that leaked out, spreading it along his shaft.

The mental image of Jay flashed in his mind despite the fact that his eyes were open and he was left breathing harder, pumping his cock furiously as if that would make the picture go away. Despite his efforts, the damage had been done; Jay's face was stuck in his head and there was no changing that now.

As Tim worked his cock over, quiet huffs and sighs leaving his slightly partly lips, he finally closed his eyes. The second he did, he could almost see Jay perfectly. He vividly remembered the way the man's soft lips had parted to take Tim's cock when they had been staying in one of the many hotels they had stopped at. He could feel the man's thin and _always so damn cold_ fingers wrapped around his cock instead of his own and that was when he began to fall apart.

His breath came faster, though it was an equal mix of arousal and sadness. His chest hurt, throat suddenly tight as he restrained the tears that gathered behind his eyelids. He was supposed to get off, not cry! What was he doing?

Damn him. Why did Jay have to be gone? Why couldn't he be there with Tim, laying by his side at night and kissing him awake in the morning? Why did he have to ignore Tim's warning and follow him to the college? He should have never left Jay alone at his house; if only he'd sat down with Jay and watched the tape with him so that he could explain everything. If only he'd taken Jay with him to the college, then he could have been there to protect him.

Glassy eyes opened and Tim hadn't realized how upset he was until the tears spilled over, painting clear marks down his face before dripping onto his shirt, dotting it a darker shade of red. Suddenly, it was like he couldn't breathe; his chest bounced unsteadily with every shaky breath and the lump in his throat was doing nothing to help him, practically choking him instead.

And though his hand on his cock had stilled, his arousal hadn't waned in the slightest. What the fuck was wrong with him? A lot, probably, but he didn't care. Jay's face was already in his mind and Tim was helpless but to recount the moments they had spent together to help get him off faster. Having already started that train of thought, picturing Jay climbing into his lap in the backseat of Tim's car and impaling himself on Tim's cock before slowly riding him, moaning out Tim's name and expletives - Jay never cursed any other time - was easy.

A loud noise, something between a moan and a choked sob, left Tim's lips, his mouth hanging open in a constant cry of anguish and arousal as he recounted behind closed eyes what it felt like when Jay had taken the reins for once, being so damn careful as he rolled the condom on his own cock and stretched Tim out so damn slowly before finally, _finally_ pushing into him. To Tim's surprise, Jay had quickly grown confident when Tim had become a moaning, incoherent mess beneath him and Jay had held the man's hips tight enough to bruise as he thoroughly fucked him.

The last time had been at Tim's house, in the kitchen to be precise, but by the time Tim got to that memory, he was already on the edge of coming, tears and snot streaking his face as he sobbed his way closer and closer to an orgasm. His body was trembling violently with emotion and the collar of his shirt was already soaked with tears.

It was so bad, so awful, so good, he was so close and he could practically hear Jay's panted words, full of sincerity, the first time he had said, "I love you, Tim. I love you so much," and that was what finally did him in.

His left hand shook obscenely as he covered his mouth, though it did nothing to block out the sound of his tortured wail as he came, making an even bigger mess of his shirt. Wiping his dirty hand off on his shirt, Tim covered his face with both hands, falling back into the mattress as he continued to sob, wishing Jay was there with him.

It wasn't the first time and he knew it wouldn't be the last.


	20. {NSFW} Jay x Tim [No Time To Slow Down]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Tim are both trans; Tim has had top surgery and Jay hasn’t had any surgeries. TW for afab descriptions of genitals. And if this looks familiar, no it doesn’t.

The hotel door closed with a definitive click as the brunette male pushed his partner up against the nearest wall, hurriedly stripping off his brown jacket and tossing it to the floor. The two's lips locked in a fiery passion and, though they were alone and truly had all the time in the world, they shared a feeling of urgency. No matter how fast they moved, it wasn't fast enough. Maybe it was the lingering feeling of being watched or the unspoken fear that they didn’t have much time left. Whatever it was, the two seemed to be rushing, hands pressing everywhere, grasping at shirts and tugging, so close but never close enough.

When the two pulled apart for a moment to catch their breaths, brown eyes met blue and their foreheads pressed together as they panted shallowly. Bracing his forearms against the wall on either side of Jay’s head, Tim pressed their bodies together. Even with their height difference, the two men fit together perfectly, only further proof to them that they were made for each other.

Once they had caught their breaths, they dove in again, eyes closing and lips pressing hungrily before parting, allowing their tongues to explore familiar territory. Jay’s hands reached up and gently squeezed Tim’s shoulders before sliding down, his gentle touch running over the other’s clothed collar bones. The brunette made a soft sound of approval, prompting the other to continue. After tracing the gentle protrusion of the bones, Jay’s soft hands diverted to Tim's sides, purposefully avoiding the one place the other wanted to be touched.

Pulling away for another breath, Tim's arms removed themselves from the wall, grabbing onto his partner’s hips instead. Taking a step back from the wall, Tim pulled Jay’s hips against his own before gently bending him back so his shoulders met the wall. With a small gap between the man’s waist and the wall, Tim took advantage of the position by laying a harsh slap to Jay's ass. Though his jeans prevented the skin on skin contact, Jay groaned anyway.

With one hand gripping Jay’s hip tightly, Tim’s other hand drifted down to the front of his jeans, expertly undoing the belt, button, and zipper. He pushed the loose clothing down to the other's knees before Jay kicked off his shoes and slid the item of clothing off. Without being prompted, Tim quickly removed his shoes and undid his own jeans then pushed them off, adding to the small pile of clothing that was beginning to form.

Free of their pants, Tim reached for the edge of Jay's shirt but was stopped by a hand on his.

“Can I keep it on?” Jay asked, suddenly shy.

“Yeah, of course,” Tim replied, placing a soft kiss to Jay’s cheek to assuage his worry. “But it’d be best to remove your binder. Not really healthy to be doing this with it on.”

Jay nodded and Tim placed another kiss to Jay's ear before sliding his hands up Jay’s soft back, sliding off the man’s grey t-shirt and helping him out of his constricting binder before slipping the shirt back on. With his shirt back on, Jay’s gentle fingers didn’t hesitate to slide up under Tim’s flannel shirt, feeling over the man’s own chest.

Once both men were dressed in only their shirts and boxers, Tim pushed Jay against the wall once more. Wet, open mouthed kisses were pressed into Jay’s neck as he wrapped his arms around Tim’s neck, one of his legs gripping tightly over the other’s hip. Tim’s hands wandered over his boyfriend’s bare thighs before grabbing handfuls of his ass, kneading the soft flesh and earning a quiet moan from his partner. The man’s head tilted back against the wall, beautiful sounds of satisfaction bubbling from his throat every few seconds.

This continued for a few moments before Tim pushed closer and their thinly clothed crotches rubbed together, both men groaning. It wasn’t their first time doing this but it still seemed to be surprising how sensitive they were.

With one hand kneading Jay’s ass, Tim’s other hand planted another harsh smack against his ass; with the rough skin on skin contact, Jay yelped.

As Tim began sucking a dark mark into the pale flesh of his partner’s neck, he broke away for just a moment to teasingly ask, “You want me to taste you?”

Jay bit his lip and moaned, offering no proper response. Another hit landed against his ass, beginning to turn the skin a vibrant pink beneath the thin cover of his underwear.

“Answer me,” Tim commanded in a regal tone and Jay had no choice but to answer.

With a frantic nod of his head, Jay breathed out, “Please.”

One of Tim’s hands gently rubbed over the darkening skin of Jay’s ass as the other hand slipped down to the front of his partner’s underwear. Two thick fingers slipped between the man’s thighs, rubbing against the wet fabric of Jay’s boxers. Those same fingers pushed the damp fabric aside and slid back and forth against his leaking folds before finally pushing inside. Jay’s breath hitched as Tim’s fingers rubbed against his tight walls, pulling out and pushing back in a few times before pushing in and scissoring. As he was slowly stretched, Jay leaned his head forward, kissing sloppily at Tim’s jawline as he bucked his hips down.

“Lay down for me,” Tim quietly said as he squeezed Jay’s ass, slipping his fingers out and licking them. The cameraman shivered at the lewd display but did as he was told. Neither were patient enough to move their lovemaking to the bed, opting instead to drop to the floor where they were before they continued. The fact that they hadn’t made it far past the door occurred to Jay and he briefly hoped no one would be walking by their room anytime soon. The walls were thin anyway but with his head only a few feet from the door, it was more than likely that they would be heard.

In the move to the floor, Jay’s shirt had slid up, the grey fabric bunching up under his chest. As soon as his backside had met the carpet, Tim was on the floor and between his legs. Kissing across the exposed skin of his partner’s stomach, Tim began to trail down to his goal, sliding his boyfriend’s boxers off in the process. Naked from the waist down, Jay slid his legs over Tim’s shoulders as the brunette kissed his thigh. Though Tim was tempted to tease him, he decided to forego any additional foreplay and dove right in.

Using his thumbs to spread his boyfriend, Tim licked over Jay’s slick hole and up to his dick, slowly sucking Jay’s cock before pushing his tongue deep inside him. Jay moaned long and loud as his partner’s tongue dove inside his, stroking against his tight walls as he ate him out. As Tim’s lips sucked against his leaking hole, Jay’s voice began to rise in pitch, his encouraging mumbling quickly becoming cries of ecstasy. He found it difficult to keep still, especially when his hips involuntarily lifted to grind against his partner’s face; thankfully, Tim didn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

Wanting a better view, Jay shakily rose up onto his elbows to watch as Tim enthusiastically ate him out, his quivering thighs cushioning the other’s head. Though he had resolved to last longer, his resolve quickly crumbled as Tim’s lips wrapped around his dick, licking and sucking until the thighs caressing his head began to shake violently, the other man’s voice cracking as he cried out.

“W-Wait!” Jay cried out, not ready to finish just yet. Immediately Tim’s mouth detached from his body, his hands gently pulling Jay’s thighs away from his head as he slid up to kiss his boyfriend.

“Let me know when you’re ready,” Tim said as he kissed Jay’s neck softly.

“J-Just give me a minute,” Jay replied in a shaky voice, his legs gently twitching from the previous stimulation. As he let his body slowly relax, Jay watched as Tim stood from their place on the carpet, disappearing behind the wall and reappearing a few minutes later with a bottle of water and a cloth. Tim set the items beside their pile of clothing before crawling back toward his partner, kissing him gently when he was close enough. Jay returned the kiss before telling him that he was ready to continue.

On his hands and knees hovering above his partner, Tim was pleasantly surprised when their position was suddenly flipped, the other man hovering over him. His eyes were bright with excitement, both more than ready to continue. Tim’s nipples were stiff in the cold hotel room air and a moan was torn from his lips when Jay ran his palms over them, slowly dragging his hands up to his shoulders then back down to his stomach.

Being on the top, Jay leaned down to kiss Tim’s exposed collar bones, quickly moving to his chest. One of his hands gently massaged Tim’s chest while he took his other nipple into his mouth. Tim moaned at the feel of the hot wetness of Jay’s mouth on his chest, another low moan leaving his mouth as his left hand threaded through Jay’s hair as he watched him fervently suck his nipple, occasionally running his hands specifically over the faint scars under his chest. Tim’s back arched off the floor and, with Jay laying on top of his, he lifted Jay too. For a moment, Jay chuckled but he was quick to resume pleasuring his partner.

Oh so gently rolling the hardened nub between his teeth earned a breathless “Oh” from Tim and Jay made sure to do it again, earning another delicious reaction.

“Jay,” Tim finally moaned, locking eyes with Jay, and that was all the permission he needed.

After sliding Tim’s underwear off, Jay straddled one of his boyfriend’s legs, their legs scissoring. Though they had made love in many different ways and many different positions and this wasn’t necessarily one of their favourites, it was one of the easiest to bring them to completion without dragging out extra equipment.

Before he pressed their crotches together, Jay reached down and slid two fingers into Tim’s tight, hot entrance, earning another moan from him. After stretching him for a few moments, he added another finger, pushing them in as deep as he could reach and crooking them up to press against his sweet spot. Tim’s breath hitched and Jay instantly knew that he had found his prize. At first, he took his time rubbing and massaging the spot; however, once he grew tired of the simple moans he received in response to his actions, he began pistoning his fingers to relentlessly brush against that spot.

Tim’s back bowed and high pitched praised bubbled out of his mouth, most of it rambling nonsense: “Yeah, yeah”, “Mmm”, “Jay, baby”, “Fuck yeah, please, don’t stop”, “Oh God, yes!”

Once it appeared that Tim was beginning to reach his peak, Jay withdrew his fingers, earning an uncharacteristic whine from his partner. Jay didn’t leave his hanging for long though, quickly lifting one of Tim’s legs and throwing it over his shoulder. Tim’s hips rose up to meet Jay’s as he began to lower his, their slick, hot groins pressing together. Their lower lips slid together until they fit perfectly, their dicks rubbing deliciously as they began to grind against each other. Hot and heavy moans bubbled from their throats and Jay was tempted to lean down and drown Tim in kisses but ultimately resisted. The way their lower halves were pressing together was just too perfect and both of them could feel their guts begin to tighten in just the slightest way.

Hovering upright over his partner, Jay couldn’t deny that the sight below him was a perfect one. Tim’s mouth was parted as he panted out and his arms were thrown up, hands laying palm up beside his head. His fdark hair - Tim couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten it cut - was spread out just slightly around his head in a way that almost resembled a halo and Jay couldn’t deny that he reminded him of the paintings he had seen so long ago in a church he couldn’t remember.

Tim shared similar thoughts.

With his handsome partner grinding against him, Jay’s light brown hair swayed back and forth just slightly with every thrust of his hips. Though hooded with lust, Jay’s eyes shone bright with a pure love for Tim and the man couldn’t remember being looked at in such a way before; that alone would have had Tim worshipping him if he hadn’t already. One of his hands gripped Tim’s raised thigh tightly and the other was against his hip as if trying to hold him still (though his attempt was in vain).

The pleasure coursing through their bodies doubled as their cocks continued to grind against each other and the intense feeling in their groins began to increase. It only took a few more thrusts and Jay’s hand on their cocks before they both reached their peak, orgasming intensely. As they came, Jay continued to jerk them off, his hand gradually slowing as their legs shook violently from the overstimulation. Finally, the two stopped rutting against each other, Jay folding himself over his partner in an exhausted but protective embrace. Tim’s shaky hands reached up to cup Jay’s pink cheeks as he leaned up to kiss him.

The two shared slow, unhurried kisses before Jay flopped to the side, spent and boneless. Tim chuckled quietly before reaching for the bottle of water and the rag. After dampening the rag, he began to wipe down himself and Jay, starting with their faces then using a clean corner of the rag to wipe down their hands and lower halves.

Exhausted and mostly clean, Tim helped pull Jay to his feet and guided him to the stiff, not all that inviting, hotel mattress. Once they were both on the edge of the bed, Tim pushed Jay up to the head of the bed, letting him get comfortable before maneuvering himself to lay beside Jay. Though their bodies were beginning to cool, they continued to remain a little hot, so Tim settled for covering their lower halves with the plush blanket.

Already half asleep, Jay rolled over to face his partner, snuggling up closer to the brunette. Tim let out a happy sigh as he draped an arm over the other man’s hip, pressing their bodies closer and pulling the blanket up a little higher.

His hand run up Jay’s clothed back, carefully checking for any sore spots, bruises, or discomfort along Jay’s ribs. He knew that Jay was perfectly capable of handling himself - sometimes - but he still liked to make sure Jay was alright. It was enough that the man was always forgetting to take off his binder when he ended up running through the forest.

With a quick kiss to Jay’s forehead, the two closed their eyes.

“Tim?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Just like every other time Tim said the words, his heartbeat picked up speed, nevermind the fact that he was exhausted. Though Jay was constantly reminding him of it, it still seemed ludacris to him that someone loved him like Jay did.

With a smile on his face, Tim nuzzled his nose against Jay’s.

“Good night.”

“Good night.”


	21. {NSFW} Hoodie/Brian x Tim [Hey, Wake Up]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: We need a part 3 [to The Penalty for Trespassing]. Lmao what about Hoodie breaking into Tim's house again. while he's sleeping and shit. Starts with a hand job or some shit like that and ends with Hoodie fricking Tim this time.

To say that Tim was exhausted was an understatement. After a 12 hour shift to start making up for all the work he’d been missing plus staying up late the night before to help Jay sort through video footage, the man was practically dead on his feet. It also didn’t help that he had been distracted throughout his entire shift, his mind preoccupied by thoughts of Jay and totheark. He had tried to push the confusing feelings and vivid memories away but his mind had seemed to have other plans. No matter what he did, he couldn’t distract himself from the thoughts of how Jay had looked pressed against the wall, his chest heaving and cock in hand, or the way totheark had felt riding him.

Downing his medication dry - he couldn’t be bothered to get a glass of water - Tim tossed off the majority of his clothes and flopped down on his bed facefirst. It took him a moment to find a comfortable position but once he had tucked his arm under his pillow and spread himself out to cover as much of the mattress as he could, Tim began to drift to sleep. It didn’t take long considering how absolutely drained he was.

Tim wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep when he was roused by the sound of something down the hall but he knew it wasn’t long enough. The dim light that had been present through the blinds was gone, filling the room with darkness, only the pale yellow light from the street light through the slots of the blinds available.

With a groan, the man rolled onto his back, harshly rubbing his eyes before looking toward the doorway; in the darkness and with his eyes still a little blurry, Tim couldn’t make out anything, though he could hear the sound of quiet, damn near silent footsteps on the carpet of the hallway quickly approaching. Tim immediately knew who it was and rather than prepare to ambush the man, he simply rolled onto his side and tucked one of his pillows between his knees to get more comfortable, pushing his arm back under his pillow.

Sure enough, a familiar figure appeared in the doorway only a moment later, just barely visible from the dim light through the blinds across the room. At God only knew what hour, Tim wasn’t in the mood to play totheark’s game.

“Whatever you want, just take it. I’m tired,” Tim mumbled against the pillow, his eyes drifting shut. He could tell the man was still standing there, most likely thrown off by Tim’s lack of concern, but Tim didn’t care; he just wanted sleep.

The drawer of his nightstand slid open and the few items in it rattled together before it slid closed. Before Tim could even wonder what totheark was up to this time, the man’s weight was added to the mattress, making it dip as he climbed over Tim, not even bothering to take off his shoes as he stepped onto the mattress. If Tim had been awake enough to care, he most definitely would have been pissed.

After some more shuffling around, totheark was finally laying behind him, their bodies fitted together so that they were spooning. An arm wrapped over Tim’s hip, gloved fingers running up his chest to press against his collar bones, gently feeling the hard protrusions. Tim let out a tired sigh, grabbing the gloved hand and lacing their fingers as he set their hands on the bed in front of him.

“Seriously, I’m exhausted,” Tim repeated. “Can we do this some other time?”

Totheark huffed quietly as he pulled his hand away, moving it back to Tim’s waist to hold the man in place as he gently began to grind against him. Tim sighed again.

“Why are you always such a horny shit?” he mumbled in exasperation, barely awake enough to register that his body was responding. He definitely felt it though when a gloved hand began to tug down his boxers, though he didn’t put up a fight. He wasn’t opposed to getting off, though he wished totheark had chosen a more convenient time for it. Then again, the man wasn’t very good at choosing convenient times to be horny, if their past encounters were anything to go off of.

“Can we make this quick?” Tim asked with a stifled moan as one of totheark’s hands began to jerk him off. “I’d like to actually get some sleep tonight.”

The cryptic man gave a quiet hum that resembled an affirmative before removing his hand from Tim, unzipping his jeans and pushing down his pants and boxers just enough to free his already hard cock. As two slick fingers pressed against Tim’s rim, the man let out a heavy breath, though he was just grateful that the other man was patient enough to bother preparing him at all. As he was fingered open, his hazy mind wondered if they were being filmed. He considered opening his eyes and trying to search for the familiar red light of the camera to confirm his suspicion but ultimately decided against it. If he was being filmed, why did it matter? Jay already seen him in a similar position and just the memory of that had him breathing a little harder.

Behind him, totheark shifted to sit up before an arm was wrapped around his leg, lifting it up toward the ceiling as the fingers in his ass - three now - pounded into him. Tim clenched around them, fingers fisting the bedsheet as a moan dripped from his lips.

“I’m ready,” Tim finally said when he was practically thrusting back on the slick fingers. “Just fuck me already.”

“Hm?” totheark hummed and Tim finally opened his eyes, glancing over his shoulder at the man. With a groan, Tim pushed himself up, readjusting his position on the bed so that he was on his knees, arms wrapped around his pillow and cheek pressed into the soft surface.

Spreading his knees apart a little more, Tim mumbled, “Well come on.”

Totheark shuffled forward on his knees, pressing his slick cock - Tim must not have been paying much attention after all - against Tim’s ass, his dry hand pressing against the small of Tim’s back. The brunette relaxed a little and the man immediately pushed in, completely filling Tim and not giving him a moment to adjust as he began mercilessly fucking into him, the man’s hips slapping against Tim’s ass with every thrust.

Tim’s fists were clenched around the edges of the pillows, his eyes pinched shut and mouth hung agape. The breath was stolen from Tim’s lungs and he felt as if he were about to begin coughing violently - how sexy of him - until a groan filled the air and he realized it was his own. Totheark was relentless, brutally fucking him as if their lives depended on it. At one point, Tim thought he would be fucked right into the headboard but two strong hands grabbed his hips, one of which was still wet with lube, holding him in place as he was thoroughly used.

And the whole time, Tim couldn’t deny how absolutely amazing it was. Yes, he had felt exhausted and he knew he would afterward. Yes, everything about the situation was messed up. Yes, it had been painful at first. But the way totheark’s cock pounded into him was making him see stars even when he closed his eyes and he was left moaning like a whore as one hand abandoned his hip to grab his cock.

He hadn’t expected to have an encounter like this tonight but honestly, Tim couldn’t complain. Not with his mouth busy biting the pillow to keep himself from making too much of a racket.

Everything about their relationship was strange but neither of them cared as they fucked their way to a mutual orgasm faster and harder than they had before.

“Jay!” Tim yelped as totheark brushed his prostate and his whole body tensed. Totheark seemed to pause as if surprised but he was quick to resume, pounding into Tim with more enthusiasm than before as he jerked Tim off in time with his thrusts, chasing release. If he was upset by Tim’s accidental outburst, Tim couldn’t tell and honestly, he didn’t care.

Holding onto his pillow for dear life, Tim moaned out Jay’s name along with encouragement which the cryptic seemed to like. After that, it was only a short matter of time before Tim was coming into the slick glove of the stranger, moaning lewdly as he felt totheark pull out and come across his ass.

Panting heavily, Tim’s eyes closed as he flopped down on the bed, his legs aching and come now smeared on his backside and stomach. He was already asleep before totheark could climb off the bed.

📼 📼 📼

Brian hadn’t planned to clean Tim up but after watching him sleep for a moment, he decided it would be for the best. Not because he cared if the man woke up covered in come and aching from their activities. It was just… In Brian’s best interest to leave no trace.

That was what he told himself, anyway.

After Tim had been wiped down, the bed cleaned up as much as it could be without the sheets and blankets being removed, Brian picked up his camera from Tim’s nightstand, making sure he got a shot of Tim sleeping before creeping out the window.

As Brian fled just like every time before, he realized just how dangerous of a game he was playing. Falling for Tim hadn’t been part of the plan.


	22. {NSFW} Brian x Tim [Keep Quiet]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Dom brian x bottom tim. how about like its filming day and alex is raging so everyone takes a break and brian decided to just rough fuck tim away from everybody else and when they come back alex is like "What the fuck..."

Everyone had just about had it with Alex’s attitude. From the moment they had arrived on the set, the amateur film director had been nothing but a nightmare, complaining about the acting, the set, the noise in the background everytime someone would step on a stick off camera. While they understood why he was so irritable - it was midterms week and his relationship with Amy had been strained recently - it was hard to not fall into a miserable mood as well.

Several hours into filming, the sun had already set, casting the forest into darkness. Tim hadn’t been paying much attention since he wasn’t in this particular scene but he had gathered that it had something to do with Brian talking to Sarah while sitting beside a bonfire. The scene itself had yet to take place yet though, Alex busy raging about this and that while he tried to help Seth start a fire in the pit they’d dug out. Off to the side, Jay and Sarah sat on a log, both looking anxious though they were quietly discussing something. Across from them, Tim and Brian had taken a seat on their own log.

Tim had pretty much zoned out, head tilted back as he stared up at the stars, when Brian leaned over and whispered in his ear, “I was trying to keep my thoughts at bay, but damn you're provoking, you know that?”

Tim’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to respond when Brian quickly added, “I've never wanted to fuck you more than I do now. Too bad the others are watching, or I'd be on my knees with you in my mouth.”

Tim’s head whipped down to look at Brian sitting beside him, his regular, innocent and carefree smile on his face. That itself had the man nearly screeching. How could he be so completely filthy while looking so innocent?

“Have you lost your damn mind?” Tim hissed.

Brian shrugged. “It’s not your fault you turn me on.”

Tim gave him a side glance as he turned back to watch the two men struggle to start a fire, Alex cursing at the sticks that refused to catch fire.

“Fuck you.”

“I’m up for it if you are,” Brian replied.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Tim nearly shouted, making the others look at him. A light blush covered his face and he quickly apologized before mumbling to Brian, “Seriously. There’s people here.”

“I know,” Brian infuriatingly replied. “But it’s your fault I’m like this.”

“I didn’t even say anything! I’m just sitting here!”

Brian ignored him, his hand drifting to the inside of Tim’s thigh. The brunette glanced around in a mild panic but no one seemed to notice. Tim wasn’t sure whether to be glad or upset that it was dark.

“Isn’t the thrill of getting caught half of the fun?” Brian whispered into Tim’s ear, his nose brushing oh-so-lightly against the man’s ear and making him shiver.

“We’re in public, Brian. We can’t do that here.”

“We’re in the woods and it’s dark. No one will see us,” Brian promised. “Come on, please?”

Absolutely not. There was no way Tim was going to agree to something so absolutely insane as that. It was simply out of the question.

Taking a deep breath, Tim let out a heavy sigh.

“If we get caught, I’m blaming you.”

“Then we’ll have to keep quiet,” Brian quietly said with a wink.

“How are we supposed to get away from the group?” Tim asked, almost hoping they wouldn’t be able to. While the idea of having sex in the woods wasn’t necessarily a turn off, he most definitely didn’t want to be caught.

“I got that covered,” Brian replied, pulling back and removing his hand from Tim’s thigh.

Standing up, Brian announced to their little group, “Tim and I are gonna take a walk. We’re tired of sitting, need to stretch our legs. We’ll be back when you guys manage to get that thing going.”

Alex looked more annoyed than before and quietly cursed at the pitiful pit of sticks that still wouldn’t ignite before snapping, “Whatever, hurry back.”

Taking Tim’s hand and pulling him from the log on the ground, Brian led them deeper into the forest.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Tim said in exasperation as they got farther away from the group. “This is a one time thing. No one can ever find out about this.”

“As long as you can stay quiet, they won’t,” Brian said, squeezing Tim’s hand.

The darkness of the forest was quick to envelope them, shielding them from the eyes of the others. They could only just tell where the group of college students were by the distant pinprick of light from a lighter as Alex continued to struggle.

Once they were a good distance from the others, hidden in the darkness and sure they wouldn’t be seen, Brian finally pushed Tim against the thick trunk of a tree, wasting no time in pressing their lips together and slotting their hips against each other, immediately grinding against Tim. As the man had suspected, his partner was already hard.

A moan tore itself from Tim’s throat as Brian aggressively frotted against him, rolling their hips together and pushing Tim into the rough bark of the tree.

“We have to be quiet, Tim,” Brian said when he finally pulled away from the kiss. “Unless you want them to find out.”

Tim pressed his lips against Brian’s again, kissing him feverishly as they continued to rut against each other before panting out, “Hurry up. I don’t want them knowing about this.”

Brian let out a quiet chuckle, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants as Tim did the same, Brian pushing his open just enough to expose his hard cock and Tim pushing his down to his knees.

“Turn around, hot stuff,” Brian whispered into Tim’s ear before nipping it, making Tim breathe a little harder, a shudder running through him as he obeyed, bracing himself on his forearms against the tree. Behind him, he could hear the cap of a bottle pop and he could only shake his head. The bastard, he’d planned for this. Well, at least he’d brought lube. Tim would be fucked if he hadn’t (though he was fucked either way).

A cold, slick finger pressed into Tim’s ass with little resistance and he bit his lip to hold back a moan as a second was quickly added. The stretch was minimal and eased by the lubricant so Brian spent only a moment stretching the man out with two fingers, scissoring and thrusting them to draw a breathy noise from Tim, before adding a third.

Pressing his chest to Tim’s back, Brian huffed a hot breath against Tim’s ear.

“You take my fingers so well, don’t you?”

Tim damn near moaned at that, barely able to hold himself back as he whispered out a strangled, “Shut up.”

“If I didn’t want to fuck you so bad, I’d get you off on just my fingers,” Brian continued, ignoring his boyfriend.

“No foreplay,” Tim suddenly said, glancing over his shoulder and just barely making out Brian’s face in the dark. “I need you inside me. Now.”

“And to think you didn't want to do this. You're already so desperate for it, aren't you?” Brian teased, pressing his fingers deep into Tim and pistoning them against the man’s prostate to make him gasp before withdrawing his fingers. Tim was nearly shaking as he listened to Brian pop the cap of the lube again. A moment later, Brian’s wet cock was pressing against Tim’s ass, teasing him before more pressure was applied.

“Well if you want it so bad, you better start taking it.”

Brian quickly pressed inside, pausing to let Tim adjust and the man let out a quiet, strangled noise, pressing his forehead against his hands that grasped desperately at the tree, his eyes closing as he breathed heavily. It was only a moment before he began shifting his hips backwards, searching for friction that Brian was all too happy to give him, sliding his hands beneath Tim’s shirt to grasp at his hips.

“You better be quiet or everyone is going to know what a naughty little slut you are,” Brian quietly moaned into Tim’s ear, placing a hot kiss to it as he jerked his hips against Tim’s ass, fucking him slowly. Tim’s nails tried uselessly to dig into the tree, needing something to hold on to as he was fucked. Brian’s body pressed against his back, warming him more than the warm night already had and he found himself sweating, his dark hair sticking to his forehead.

A sudden quick thrust had Tim letting out a surprised sound, something between a gasp and a moan, and Brian was breathing into his ear again.

“Make a sound and it's game over,” he reminded Tim, thrusting hard into him again.

As their pace increased, Tim found it increasingly difficult to keep quiet. The way Brian was fucking him was good, much to good to keep quiet, and the thought of someone catching him was embarrassing, but strangely a turn on. He imagined Alex would send Jay to look for them, too busy to go himself, and he could almost picture the shocked look on the script supervisor’s face when he found them pressed against a tree in the dark, Brian’s cock buried in his ass and Tim struggling to keep quiet.

Well, he knew one way to keep quiet.

With a moan caught in his throat, one of Tim’s hands abandoned the tree to feel for his hip, searching out Brian’s left hand and bringing it up to his mouth. Tim could feel Brian’s face press into his shoulder and the heat and vibration of a moan as his partner rocked his hips against him, fucking him quicker than before. To keep his own sounds at bay, Tim pressed the man’s fingers into his mouth, breathing heavily around the four digits and sucking and licking at them as he grew closer to release.

Tim hadn’t been fond of the idea of having sex in the woods - it was absolutely absurd idea and he still believed that - but with his boyfriend fucking him so good, muffled moans and pants pressed into his shoulder, he found it hard to think straight.

“You gonna come for me?” Brian whispered into Tim’s ear, licking at the lobe gently before placing hot, wet kisses against the back of the man’s neck.

Tim nodded vigorously, moaning quietly around the fingers in his mouth.

“Good boy,” Brian praised and Tim was pushed that much closer to the edge. “Come for me, Tim.”

Tim felt the man’s other hand, still the slightest bit sticky with lube, leave his hip and wrap around his cock, jerking him off at the same pace to which he was being fucked. A lewd noise was caught in his throat, never making it past the fingers he continued to suck on, but what finally pushed him over the edge of orgasm was Brian’s fingers stroking his tongue.

Tilting his head back, Tim threw his hands above his head, reaching back and grabbing fistfuls of Brian’s hair which he pulled roughly as he came, making a mess of the tree he was nearly pressed against. His legs shook violently by the time he was finished and when Brian’s hand abandoned his cock and the man pulled out to jerk himself to completion, Tim kept his hands in Brian’s hair, tugging just enough to earn a quiet gasp as Brian came. The man incredibly managed to not make a mess of Tim (at least, not anymore than he already had) and Tim was grateful for that.

Breathing heavily, the two glanced to the left, finally seeing the dancing flames in the darkness that signalled a fire had finally been built.

“Guess we should head back now,” Brian commented, pulling his pants up. Tim agreed and followed suit, redressing and watching Brian wipe off his hands on his undershirt with a shake of his head. Sometimes his boyfriend was absolutely ridiculous but he didn’t think he wanted the man any other way.

Hand in hand, the two returned to the bonfire where the other four members of their group were waiting.

“What the hell, guys?” Alex nearly yelled as they stepped into view, the orange flames casting just enough light to see a few feet away. How they were supposed to get good footage in such low light, Tim wasn’t sure.

“Can we get to filming now? You guys were gone forever!”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Brian said with a wave of his free hand. “We can film now.”

Seth, Tim, and Jay moved out of the way as Sarah and Brian took a seat on one of the logs, waiting until Alex gave them a cue to start and then beginning to say their lines.

Standing to the side, Jay fiddled with his copy of the script, the pages bent and curled and highlighted to death. He seemed more anxious than before and it was making Tim anxious as well.

“You alright, Jay?” Tim quietly asked so that he wouldn’t bother the already pissy director.

“Oh, uhm, yeah, I’m fine,” Jay said, obviously flustered. He seemed to think for a moment before leaning in and quietly, almost inaudibly, whispering, “I heard you guys.”

Tim flushed, floundering for a response before Jay quickly added, “The others didn’t. And I’m not going to tell them.”

“Thanks,” Tim managed to say, embarrassed beyond belief.

Brian was in for it.


	23. Masky/Tim x Hoodie/Brian [Finding Shelter]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you make one where hoodie is lonely, masky comes in, and they cuddle? No smut, just fluff please?

The wind was vicious, swaying the trees aggressively and whipping Hoodie’s hood off of his head; the only thing worse than the wind was the drenching rain. The cryptic had known it was coming, the dark clouds quickly blowing across the sky and rolls of thunder impossible to ignore, but he hadn’t been able to find shelter fast enough. Still scrambling to find a place to weather the storm, the rain had begun to pour in sheets, completely drenching every piece of clothing on his body.

Impossibly deep in Rosswood, Hoodie stumbled around in the forest, his shoes sinking into the muddy leaves beneath him and leaving prints behind. While he usually had a decent grasp of where he was when it came to the forest, he was completely lost now, unsure which way led to the shack where he would normally camp out. It also didn’t help that the wind was blowing the rain into his face, water drenching his mask and making it stick to his face, making it that much more difficult to see.

Hoodie wasn’t sure how long he blindly wandered the forest but eventually, a safe haven - as safe as he could get in Rosswood - came into view. Woven into the trees as if it had been made there was a vehicle. The tires were flat, some missing completely, and the front had been crumpled in as if it had violently collided with something. By some miracle, all of the windows remained intact, providing at least a dry place to rest.

Though it was the first time the man had seen a car so far into the forest, finding odd structures and abandoned man-made objects was common. He couldn’t count the number of discarded pieces of trash, tires, crumbling chimneys, and simple shacks he had stumbled across so, without a second thought, Hoodie tugged on the handle of the car door. It resisted at first, but a stronger tug had the door opening and Hoodie threw himself into the backseat, yanking the door shut behind him.

While the outside of the car looked rough, the body damaged and pieces missing while rust had begun to overtake parts of the metal frame that peeked through the body, the inside of the vehicle was in relatively good shape. There were no leaks in the roof and the material of the seats remained in good condition, but just having a dry place to rest until the storm passed was what Hoodie was so grateful for.

Inside the dry car, Hoodie peeled off his mask, dropping it in a wet pile on the floor at his feet as he scrubbed his hands over his face; they came away dripping wet and he sighed. He was supposed to meet up with Masky and Skully but the sudden storm had changed his plans and he wondered where the others had taken shelter or if they had been able to find a place at all.

Tugging off his soaking wet hoodie, Hoodie draped it over one of the front seats; he knew it wouldn’t dry completely but it was better than keeping it on and continuing to shiver. Not that it did much good anyway; Hoodie was still shivering from the cold as he pulled his legs up onto the seat, huddling in the stiff seat, his arms crossed over his chest. The water from his hair continued to drip onto his shirt and run down the back of his neck, making him shudder.

The inexplicable need to be held seemed to come with the cold and Hoodie was left wishing Masky was there with him. It could have simply been that he was touch starved but somehow he knew it was more than that. He was lonely, that much was true, but he wanted Masky, craved to have him by his side, craved to touch him and know that he was real.

Huddled in the seat, curled up with his side pressed against the back of the seat and his back to the window, Hoodie closed his eyes. He would wait the storm out and then meet up with his fellow cryptics.

📼 📼 📼

The rain was nearly impossible to see through, suffocating in its force, and Masky had ended up pulling off his mask just so that he could see where he was going, tired of the water dripping in through the holes and into his eyes. Thankfully, a large object came into view not far off and Masky darted off toward it, his shoes sinking into the mud and sloshing with every step, shoes and socks already soaked through.

Approaching the abandoned car, Masky wrenched the back door open and piled into the seat, slamming the door closed behind himself. The pounding of rain against the roof of the car was almost deafening as Masky peeled off his jacket and tossed it over the front seat, shaking off like a dog. He was surprised when he glanced over and found Hoodie asleep on the bench seat beside him.

Shifting carefully, Masky tried his best to not wake the sleeping man but his efforts were in vain; the slight shift of the vehicle was enough to jolt Hoodie awake, his eyes flying open and hands balling into fists at the prospect of danger, though he relaxed when he realized it was only Masky.

Masky! He was there!

Hoodie’s hands reached out to make sure his eyes weren’t betraying him and sure enough, he was met with warm, wet skin. Masky gently took Hoodie’s hands from his arm, bringing them up to his bare face. The skin there was wet too, the man’s dark brown hair dripping rain onto his face.

Holding Hoodie’s hands against his cheeks, Masky leaned in and pressed his forehead against Hoodie’s, nuzzling his nose against the other’s. Hoodie breathed a heavy sigh of relief, unfolding his legs and tucking them under him as he crawled across the seat to push himself against Masky, swinging his legs over to rest across the man’s lap. One of Masky’s arms relinquished its hold on Hoodie to wrap around the man’s shoulders, holding him tightly against his side.

While finding Hoodie in the car had been a surprise, it was most definitely a welcome one as the wet (but considerably warm) man cuddled up to his side, arms wrapping around his stomach. Masky’s face pressed into the top of Hoodie’s head, nuzzling into his wet hair and breathing a warm breath into the wet strands as his partner’s face pressed into his neck.

Masky hummed a questioning tone and placed a light kiss to Hoodie’s head, running one hand up the man’s back, feeling the way his tshirt was plastered to his skin, while his other hand gently grabbed Hoodie’s thigh, squeezing it reassuringly. Hoodie sighed contentedly, seeming to relax under the soft treatment. There was no question that the man needed the contact and Masky was sure to place several more soft kisses to Hoodie’s head, tilting the man’s chin back so that he could place several more across his face.

A small smile spread across Hoodie’s face and he closed his eyes, relishing the contact of Masky’s lips pressing gently to his face before leaning up to press his forehead back to Masky’s, maintaining just enough distance to kiss him. Masky was happy to return the soft kiss, one of his hands rubbing across the back of Hoodie’s shoulders while the other ran up and down the length of Hoodie’s right leg.

With the rain thundering against the metal roof with no sign of stopping anytime soon, Hoodie pressed his face back into Masky’s neck, placing a soft kiss there before wrapping his arms tighter around his partner and closing his eyes again. Masky rested his arm over Hoodie’s shoulders, hugging the man against his side as he rested his head against the top of Hoodie’s. Until the rain let up, they would sleep.


	24. {NSFW} Jay (x Hoodie/Brian x Tim?) [Unintended Voyeurism]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: part four [to "The Penalty for Larceny"] where Jay sees the footage? its simply tradition now

Not for the first time, a box with a tape in it had been left outside Jay’s hotel room and as he stooped to pick it up, he felt a mixed sense of anxiety and weariness come over him. He wasn’t sure if a tape would be inside or whether the box was from totheark or Alex, but either way, it couldn’t be anything good.

Kicking the door closed, Jay took the box over to the bed and dug his fingers under the packing tape, unceremoniously ripping the cardboard apart and pushing open the ruined box flaps, anxiously viewing the contents of the box.

Though the box wasn’t big to begin with - maybe big enough to fit a simple book in - the only item in it was a plain black tape. Nothing had been written on it and there were no markings or stickers anywhere to be found, leaving its contents a complete mystery.

Scrubbing his hands over his face, Jay let out a sigh. Great, another tape. Well, no time like the present, right?

Taking a seat at the desk beside the dresser, Jay stuck the tape in the adapter beside his laptop; the item had already been turned on and it only took a moment to extract the contents of the tape. Within only a few minutes - that seemed like hours to Jay - the footage had been added to his computer’s files and was ready to be watched.

Opening the video file, Jay rested his elbows on the desk, setting his chin in his hands as he watched the video play.

The scene was dark, though a streetlight allowed enough light to illuminate a house. With quiet footsteps, the person filming - it had to be totheark - crept up to the house, making his way in through an unlocked window and creeping around in the darkness. The way he headed straight to the bathroom and searched the cabinets suggested it wasn’t his first time visiting the house and after pocketing a bottle of pills, the man headed down the hall, though he didn’t leave. Instead, he entered a dark bedroom, pausing as a low and exhausted sounding voice spoke.

“Whatever you want, just take it. I’m tired.”

It was undoubtedly the voice of Tim and when the camera panned over enough to confirm it, Jay was given a view of the man lying atop his mattress, clothed in only his boxers with his face turned toward the camera, though his eyes were closed. Jay found it a little odd that Tim seemed so nonchalant about the fact that totheark had just broken into his house in the dead of night and he had to wonder if this was a recurring event.

Jay leaned in a little closer to his computer screen as the camera was set down on the nightstand, totheark stepping into view as he opened the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of something. Jay could guess what it was as the cryptic stepped up onto the mattress, stepping over Tim and laying down behind him before wrapping an arm over the sleeping man’s waist, hand running up his chest.

A breathy noise came from Tim as he pulled the man’s hand away before his tired voice said, “Seriously, I’m exhausted. Can we do this some other time?”

The gloved hand moved to Tim’s hip instead and it was difficult to tell from the angle at which Jay was viewing it but judging by Tim’s next words - “Why are you always such a horny shit?” - Jay could imagine what totheark was doing.

Jay’s heart began to pound in anticipation as he watched Tim’s boxers be pulled down, a gloved hand wrapping around the man’s cock and beginning to pump him as Tim’s voice spoke again, a barely contained moan laced within his words.

“Can we make this quick? I’d like to actually get some sleep tonight.”

A quiet sound that resembled a hum was just barely picked up by the camera as the masked man shifted to sit on his knees, unzipping his pants and freeing his cock before lubing up several fingers of his right hand. With the night vision on the camera, Jay could clearly see everything as it happened and he drew in a sharp breath as Tim let out a heavy one, the cryptic’s fingers pushing into him.

As Tim was fingered open, his eyes remained closed, not daring to open them. Jay suspected he had no idea that he was being filmed and he considered stopping the tape and shutting down his laptop for the day when totheark shifted to grab one of Tim’s legs, wrapping his arm around it and holding it up vertically as he pounded his fingers into Tim.

Biting his lip, Jay’s hands drifted down to the front of his pants, unzipping them and sliding one hand into his boxers as he watched Tim grab onto the bed sheets, a loud moan tearing itself from his throat. The sound was harsh through the computer’s speakers but it didn’t matter; it wasn’t like Jay noticed the quality anyway.

“I’m ready,” Tim breathlessly said and Jay didn’t miss the way his hips stuttered back to thrust himself on the man’s gloved fingers.

“Just fuck me already.”

Those simple words had Jay harder than ever as he watched Tim glance over his shoulder before letting out a low noise, the man shifting up onto all fours before wrapping his arms around his pillow, his head turned to the side, though Jay could no longer see his face.

One hand in his pants, Jay’s other hand darted up to turn up the volume as he watched Tim spread his legs a little more, hard cock almost brushing against the mattress. It was hard to tell with the man’s face turned away but Jay thought he heard Tim say something like “Come on”, his suspicion confirmed when totheark quickly lubed up his cock and shifted closer, pressing against Tim. The man’s left hand pressed against Tim’s back and all at once, Tim was suddenly being pounded into, the man not waiting a moment as he rocked his hips back and forth against Tim’s with a lewd wet sound.

With a small moan of his own, Jay gripped his cock, pumping in time to the man’s thrusts. It was fast and aggressive but Tim was silent and Jay wasn’t sure how he had managed until a loud groan filled the air, the sound coming out rough through the speakers.

The two went at it for a while, totheark eventually having to grab onto Tim’s hips to prevent the man from hitting his head against the headboard, and the whole time, Tim was a moaning mess. The absolutely debauched sounds of Tim whimpering, moaning, and gasping filled Jay’s ears along with the sounds of the cryptic pounding into him and just the sounds alone were enough to push Jay close to orgasm. Tim’s sounds grew louder and more euphoric as a gloved hand wrapped around his cock and began to jerk him off.

Through it all, the hand around Jay’s dick was determined to keep up to totheark’s pace even though his forearm was beginning to tire, but he nearly froze in place when he heard the sound of Tim’s blissful wail of his name.

Had Jay really heard that right? Tim was saying  _ his _ name?

Totheark paused, seemingly just as shocked as Jay, but he was quick to resume fucking the man, his pace increasing as Tim gripped his pillow desperately, babbling absolute nonsense in his euphoria.

“Jay! Yes, please! Right there! Don’t stop, don’t stop, ohhhh my god! Jay!”

Jay slumped back in the desk chair, jerking himself off quickly as he watched Tim come into the hand around his cock. He was unable to suppress his moan as totheark pulled out of Tim with a wet noise and came across the man’s ass, Tim collapsing to the mattress a moment later. It only took a few quick strokes for Jay to finish, getting most of his come across the back of his hand, though some of it landed on his jeans as well.

Panting and red faced, Jay tilted his head back, heavy eyes watching as totheark zipped his pants up and then disappeared from view, returning a few minutes later and wiping Tim and the mattress off. Jay was surprised to see the display of affection, especially considering it wasn’t something he had to do and from Tim’s face (which was now facing the camera), he knew the man was asleep. Nevertheless, Tim was cleaned up and totheark picked the camera back up, making sure to get a shot of the sleeping man’s relaxed face before climbing through the bedroom window and making his escape.

The rest of the tape consisted of another minute or so of walking down the dark, empty street before the film ended, no cryptic words or audio or visual distortion occurring.

Tired, slightly confused, and with come covering his hand, Jay breathed a heavy sigh. What was wrong with them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are y’all so horny for Hoodie? Smh whatever, ones like this are easy to write cause I just have to copy the content from a different perspective


	25. Tim x Brian [You’re Prettier Than Stars]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Would you write a fluffy brim fic of them under the stars cuddling?

Tim’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he cast a glance down the aisle he was on before reaching into his pants pocket and pulling it out. The icon on the screen told him that he had a new voicemail, but he hadn’t even heard the thing ring.

Opening his voicemail, Tim put in his four digit passcode before an automatic voice told him that he had a new voicemail and then Brian’s voice spoke.

“Hey Tim. Uhm, I was wondering if you could come over. If not, that’s fine. But uhm, yeah. Let me know or just come on over, either one’s fine. Anyway, see ya.”

What was that about? Brian didn’t usually call out of the blue like that. Maybe he was lonely; he  _ had _ spent an awful lot of time by himself lately, but Tim knew that was because he had been busy studying for college finals.

Grabbing what he needed off the shelf, Tim headed to the checkout, ready to leave. He decided that he would stop by Brian’s house and spend some time with him. He figured it was the least he could do for his partner after everything Brian had done for him.

📼 📼 📼

Pulling into the driveway, Tim turned off his car; without his headlights to light the way, he had to find his way through the darkness to the front door. He had only knocked a handful of times when the door opened, revealing Brian with a big smile on his face.

“Hey!” he cheerfully said, his voice sounding much more upbeat than it had on the phone.

“Hey,” Tim replied. “You alright? You sounded kind of off on the phone earlier.”

Brian chuckled. “Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Just missed you is all.”

Tim blushed lightly, Brian just able to make it out from the light of the hall behind him.

“Oh.”

“Well come in,” Brian said, stepping to the side so that Tim could enter. The man did, his partner immediately taking his hand.

“I hope you weren’t busy or anything,” Brian immediately said, a serious look crossing his face, but Tim quickly waved it off.

“Nah, just had the day off. Wasn’t doing anything anyway.”

Brian’s smile returned. “Good.”

The college student led the brunette into the kitchen where the two began rummaging through the fridge and talking about their day, Brian explaining all of the tests and exams he had been studying for and had taken that week while Tim listened attentively. When his turn came, Tim spoke about the new project he had been given at work and proclaimed his disdain for having group projects while the two began to cook dinner together.

The meal they settled on was something simple and quick - grilled cheese sandwiches and chips - and the two stood at the island in the kitchen as they ate and talked. Afterward, Tim happily took their plates and rinsed them off before setting them down in the sink. He had barely turned around before Brian was grabbing his hand again and pulling him toward the living room.

“I wanna show you something,” he said, grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch and throwing it over his arm before pulling Tim out the back door. Outside, the back light remained off, casting the yard into complete darkness as Brian led Tim to a spot in the grass. Releasing the man’s hand, Brian opened up the blanket, spreading it out across the soft grass before pulling Tim down to lay on top of it with him.

Laying on the blanket with his boyfriend, Tim turned his head to stare at Brian. He could barely make out his features in the darkness even at such a close range but it didn’t matter; he still loved what he could see.

“What did you want to show me?” Tim finally asked when Brian said nothing.

“Look,” Brian said, raising his hand to point toward the sky. Tim turned his attention to the sky to see millions of twinkling stars shining brightly, some blinking while others remained brightly lit.

“Aren’t they pretty?” Brian asked and Tim turned to look back at the man. His eyes were focused on the sky and a grin was on his face, showing the familiar gap between his first two teeth. Laying on a blanket beneath the stars, nothing but absolute happiness on Brian’s face, Tim couldn’t deny how beautiful he looked. The light from the stars was bright, though it did nothing to illuminate the backyard, but that didn’t matter.

“You’re pretty,” Tim replied, and it was such a simple statement, too inadequate to really portray just how strongly Tim felt about the subject. What he wanted to say was, “You’re gorgeous, I’m so lucky to have you, I can’t believe that you would want to date me, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to let you go.” But with the way Brian was looking at him with his doe-like eyes, grin still plastered on his face, Tim was helpless but to stare in reverent silence. Brian had brought him out to see the stars, but he had found something much more beautiful to look at.

One of Brian’s hands grabbed Tim’s, turning the man’s hand over so that he could lace their fingers together as he leaned over, his other hand pushing some of Tim’s dark hair out of his face.

“You’re pretty too,” Brian whispered back, sliding a little closer.

With his free hand, Tim grabbed Brian’s hip, pulling the man closer so that he was half laying on Tim, one leg wrapped over his own. Their entwined hands shifted so that they were over their heads, both of their arms stretched up so that their hands rested together past the edge of the blanket and in the soft grass.

“I missed you,” Brian murmured against Tim’s chest, shifting his body just a little closer and resting his free hand on Tim’s shoulder.

“I missed you too,” Tim agreed, setting his hand over the one on his shoulder, feeling the soft warmth beneath his palm.

Brian shifted again, stretching up just enough to place a gentle kiss to Tim’s neck which Tim responded to by kissing Brian’s lips. The kisses between them were soft and slow, the two unhurried and melting together as Tim’s hand grabbed at Brian’s hip and Brian’s hand held the side of Tim’s neck. Gentle wet kisses were exchanged, the two relaxing into each other beneath the night sky until Brian pulled back and rested his head back on Tim’s chest, a content sigh leaving his wet lips.

Alone beneath the stars, the two laid together for an indeterminable amount of time until Tim began to grow cold.

“We should go inside soon,” he suggested and Brian nodded.

“Just a little longer?” he asked, tilting his head up to give Tim the puppy dog eyes.

Tim could only smile and agree. Truthfully, he didn’t want to go inside, but the temperature was dropping and the cold was beginning to nip at his exposed skin. But with Brian laying there with him, he knew he would lay there as long as the other wanted.


	26. {NSFW} Alex x Tim x Brian [You Can Take It]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If you're taking Request, May I suggest a Threesome between Alex, Tim, and Brian with Alex and Tim topping Brian? Maybe Hairpulling? I headcanon Brian getting off on that if not Choking-

The first time Tim had caught Alex staring, he had bashfully asked if something was wrong. He had only been holding Brian’s hand but the look on Alex’s face had been completely unreadable. He knew that if Alex was bothered by Brian and Tim’s relationship, it shouldn’t matter, but something about the staring bothered him. Alex had blinked dumbly for a few moments before quickly looking away and murmuring that he was fine.

Tim hadn’t thought much about it until the second time he had caught Alex staring. He and Brian were sitting off to the side, waiting for Seth and Jay to finish setting up the camera and other equipment so that they could begin filming, and Alex was leaned against his car, staring again. Tim wasn’t sure if the man was actually staring or if he had simply zoned out but when Tim had asked Brian to confront him about it, the director had bashfully mumbled that he had zoned out.

After that, Tim and Brian both began to notice it happening more often. At first, the two were unsure just what Alex’s problem was, but Brian eventually proposed something.

“Do you think he’s jealous?” Brian whispered into Tim’s ear, the college student standing a fair distance away and staring again.

“Of what? Us?” Tim had asked in surprise.

“I don’t know. He keeps staring and everytime we ask about it, he seems embarrassed.”

Tim had to agree. “Maybe we should ask him.”

“I’ve got a better idea, if you’re up for it?”

Brian explained his idea and Tim was left blushing, though he couldn’t help but agree with his partner.

When the two left the set for the day, they hurried home to wait before they could put their plan into action.

📼 📼 📼

Relaxing back on his couch, Alex let out a sigh. It was the beginning of the weekend which meant no work and no college classes and he had spent the whole day filming for his class project. The thing wasn’t due anytime soon but he wanted to have plenty of time to edit the footage and make sure he didn’t leave anything out.

Closing his eyes, Alex began to drift to sleep when his phone buzzed in his pocket, the thing vibrating as it began to ring. Alex was jolted back to his living room by the sound and he tugged the thing out of his jeans’ pocket, not even looking at the screen as he answered it.

“Hello?”

“Hey Alex,” Tim’s voice said, pausing before asking, “I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“No, you’re fine,” Alex replied, though he couldn’t deny that his voice sounded more tired than it had before. “What’s up?”

“Uhm, Brian and I were talking,” Tim began, pausing again, “and we were wondering if, uhm, if you’d like to come over.”

“Why?” Alex asked in confusion. He had seen the two most of the day; what did they need now?

“We could talk about something,” Tim said, quieter than before, but whatever he was going to say next was cut off by Brian.

“Is he going to come over and fuck me or not?”

“What?” Alex asked, body freezing and face turning red. There was no way he could have heard that right.

“Uhm, yeah. We were wondering if you’d like to come over and  _ talk _ ,” Tim added awkwardly, putting an emphasis on the word ‘talk’ that definitely meant they wouldn’t be talking.

“Are you serious?” Alex asked incredulously, voice pitching ridiculously high.

“Sorry,” Tim quickly replied, “didn’t mean to offend you. We’ll see you next week or something.”

Before he could hang up, Alex was saying, “Wait! Wait, are you actually being serious?”

“Well, yeah,” Tim replied, offering nothing more.

Alex sighed through his nose, thinking the proposition over for a moment before agreeing.

“Okay, should I come over now?”

“Yeah,” Tim simply answered, sounding distracted. “Brian’s pretty impatient.”

Alex couldn’t help but chuckle, though his heart was pounding. “Okay, I’ll be over there in half an hour.”

📼 📼 📼

Alex didn’t bother knocking, letting himself in instead. He had just entered the front hallway and closed the door behind him when Brian came bounding down the stairs in only his red boxers.

“Hey!” he exclaimed, a casual smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck and pulled him into a hug.

“Glad you could make it,” he added with a wink.

“You’re full of surprises,” Alex replied, tentatively setting his hands on Brian’s hips. He wasn’t sure exactly what was permitted and what wasn’t, considering Brian and Tim were partners, but Brian was happy to press their noses together.

“Are you excited?”

“I will be in a minute,” Alex joked, gripping Brian’s hips tighter.

“Come on.” Brian took one of Alex’s hands and pulled him toward the stairs. “Tim’s waiting for us.”

This wasn’t Alex’s first threesome but he felt considerably more anxious about this than he had with any other partner. It was probably because Brian was one of his close friends and Tim, well, he didn’t know Tim extremely well, but the man seemed pretty closed off. Imagining the man opening up enough to have sex with him seemed impossible. Nevertheless, Brian was pulling him toward the bedroom and when they stepped inside and closed the door behind them, Tim was sitting on the bed in only his underwear as well, though his erection was obvious beneath the fabric of his boxers.

“Looks like you got started without me,” Alex commented, pulling off his jacket and setting it on top of the dresser.

“Brian wanted to be ready when you got here,” Tim said, taking Brian’s hand as the man climbed on top of the bed and rested between Tim’s legs.

Alex dared to glance down and found that Brian was beginning to get hard; both of the men caught the man looking and Brian said, “You can go ahead and undress. We’re ready whenever you are.”

Alex nodded, stripping off his shirt and setting it on top of his jacket before kicking off his shoes and pushing down his pants, yanking off his socks last. Finally clothed in only his boxers like Tim and Brian, Alex joined the other men on the mattress, sitting on his folded legs.

Brian placed a kiss to Tim’s lips before turning to face Alex, pushing the man back so that he was sitting on his ass and then climbing into his lap.

“You ever done this before?” Brian asked Alex as Tim pulled off his boxers, discarding them on the floor before tugging at Brian’s.

Alex watched as they were removed as he replied, “Yeah, once or twice.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“You look nervous,” Tim observed. Alex shrugged him off.

“Alright, well, go ahead and take off your underwear then. We’re already done the hard work.”

Brian winked and an uncharacteristic blush appeared on Alex’s confused face as he pulled off his underwear.

“What hard work?”

Tim’s hands grabbed at Brian’s hips, resting his chin on the man’s shoulder from behind as he explained. “Brian said he wanted to take us both at the same time, so I had to stretch him out a good deal.”

Alex’s blush darkened as he lamely replied, “Oh.”

Brian chuckled, though something in his eyes darkened. “How about you both shut up and get to fucking me now?”

“Why don’t you watch your mouth?” Tim suggested, tugging at Brian’s hair and wrenching his head back, earning a moan.

Alex watched in anticipation, licking his lips as he began to get hard at just the sight.

Tim’s dark eyes glanced up to the film director. “He likes it rough, so don’t be afraid to ruin him.”

Brian moaned at that, shifting his hips impatiently in Alex’s lap just enough that their cocks brushed. A light breath left Alex’s lips as he grabbed Brian’s thighs, pulling the man closer to him and placing rough bites against Brian’s throat, scraping his teeth against the man’s skin. The lewd sound of a groan spilled over Brian’s parted lips and he grabbed Alex’s shoulder to ground himself.

“I’ll get the lube,” Tim said, pulling away and leaving the two men pressed together. Brian was already breathing hard and when he looked down at Alex, a grin was on his face.

“Don’t smile at me like that. It drives me crazy,” Alex said and Brian laughed.

“Such a romantic.”

“That’s me.”

Tim returned with the lube, already rubbing the slick substance on his hard cock as he passed the bottle to Alex.

As the man lubed up his dick, he leaned in to bite gently at Brian’s ear and whisper, “For your safety, I’ll be gentle.”

“I don’t want gentle, I want to be wrecked,” Brian replied, grabbing at Alex’s shoulders with both hands and digging his nails in. Alex let out a huff and bit at the man’s ear again.

“I can absolutely wreck you.”

“Then do it.”

“You ready Brian?” Tim asked, grabbing at his boyfriend’s hips again. Brian nodded, grinding himself down against Alex and back against Tim. Tim grabbed a handful of the man’s sandy hair, tugging it hard as he slapped the man’s ass, pulling a strained groan from his throat as he lined up his cock and began to push in. Brian was still loose from the thorough stretching he had gone through just before Alex had arrived and Tim slid in easily.

Low moans sounded in Brian’s throat as Tim gave shallow thrusts and Alex lined up his cock, rubbing against Tim’s as he pushed against Brian’s ass.

“I’d hold onto something if I were you,” Alex said and Brian dug his short nails into the man’s shoulders hard, making harsh indents in Alex’s skin as the man pushed in all at once.

Tim and Alex held completely still as Brian choked out a gasp, eyes pinched closed and mouth hung open.

“Did I go in too fast?” Alex asked but Brian only moaned, the sound quickly becoming cut off as a hand wrapped around his throat and Alex breathed into his face. “You can take it.”

Tim tugged on the hair in his grip, beginning to thrust slowly into his partner, the man’s mouth hanging open though no sound left it. Any noise he could have made was stopped by the slight pressure of a large hand around his throat.

Digging his fingernails into Brian’s thigh, Alex began to thrust up into the man, his hold on Brian’s throat never wavering. Brian’s eyes opened and they were glassy and wet, damn near pleading for Alex to go faster. Who was he to deny him?

As Tim began to move a little faster, Alex took to slamming up into him, their hips slapping aggressively and a choked scream worming its way past Alex’s hand.

“What? Does that feel good?” Alex asked, relinquishing his hold on Brian’s throat just enough for the man to reply.

“Please don’t stop, holy shit,” Brian begged, closing his eyes again. Alex watched as tears ran down his cheeks and his tongue hung out of his mouth, his hands holding tightly to Alex’s shoulders as he tried to thrust himself back on Tim and Alex’s cocks.

Both Alex and Tim held Brian in place, Tim’s hands on the man’s hip and in his hair and Alex’s hands on Brian’s throat and thigh as they fucked into his hard and fast, pounding into him. The slap of their skin was loud in the hot room and Alex occasionally loosened his hold on Brian’s throat to allow the man to breathe. Whenever his grip would grow soft, Brian would draw in deep breaths, panting out Tim and Alex’s names before he would be choked again.

Brian was impossibly hard, bouncing back as best he could on both cocks as Tim leaned in and moaned in his ear, “I like it when you say my name like that.”

A quiet whimper left Brian’s mouth this time and Alex squeezed his throat as he licked into the man’s mouth, sloppily making out with him before pulling back a little bit. A thin line of saliva connected their mouths and Brian’s eyes were nearly crossed as he tried to look at it.

“Look deep into my eyes, sweetheart,” Alex instructed, releasing Brian’s thigh to tilt his chin up. Brian’s brown eyes locked with Alex’s as he whined loudly.

“Close,” he rasped, arms shaking.

“Not yet,” Tim murmured into his ear before licking the edge of it.

“What do you mean ‘not yet’?” Brian whined. “You can't expect me not to come when you’re fucking me so good!”

“He’s got a point,” Alex replied, moaning quietly before connecting their lips again. Tim tugged at Brian’s hair, making the man whimper loudly into Alex’s mouth before his other hand wrapped around Brian’s cock. Both Alex and Tim pounded relentlessly into Brian’s ass as Tim began to jerk him off.

“Come for us,” Alex said against Brian’s mouth, licking at his tongue. “Feel our cocks in your ass? Fucking you so good? Come for us, pretty thing.”

Brian whined out a high pitched moan as he hung his head, nails biting into Alex’s shoulders as he began to come, making a mess of Alex’s skin as his come splattered across the college student’s stomach. The friction of their cocks thrusting together in Brian’s tight ass was what finally drew Tim and Alex over the edge, both orgasming at nearly the same time. Come leaked from Brian’s abused ass as the men finally pulled out and he nearly collapsed against Alex, completely worn out.

All three of the men were left panting and sweaty as they slowly came back down from their highs.

“That was fun,” Brian finally said.

“Good,” Alex replied, awkwardly looking off to the side. “Guess I should get cleaned up and go, huh?”

“You can stay the night if you want,” Tim nonchalantly said as he made his way to the edge of the mattress, rising onto unsteady legs as he went to start the shower, knowing Brian - and maybe even Alex - would join him shortly.

“Glad you came over,” Brian said, pecking Alex’s cheek.

Alex smiled. “Anytime.”


	27. Hoodie/Brian x Masky/Tim [Unconventional Date]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Masky and Hoodie in the woods on a date. They see a stranger, kill the stranger together - romantically - probably hold the same rock. And then they press foreheads or summ all cute. Mask boop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for violence and murder

He was too close, much too close to their shack. What was he even doing so far out in the woods? It was obvious by the way he was looking around frantically that the stranger was searching for the trail he’d lost long ago but the last bend in the trail, the closest to where they were, was over a mile away.

Masky was anxious, slowly - his limp was a hindrance - pacing back and forth inside the small shack while Hoodie watched through the empty space where a window had once been, watching the stranger in a blue hoodie wander through the trees. The two masked cryptics had been relaxing together for once, Masky tucked up against Hoodie’s side to keep warm while he rested his broken leg, when they had heard the man come trampling through the dead leaves.

This wouldn’t do. This wouldn’t do at all. The man couldn’t be here. He needed to go. He had to be taken care of.

Hoodie turned and quickly surveyed their shack, spotting a large rock that had been abandoned there long ago, half hidden by all the leaves that had blown in through the hole in the wall. Wasting no time, Hoodie scooped it up, holding it under one arm as he grabbed Masky’s hand and tugged him toward the open doorway.

Outside, they were at a disadvantage. Masky had never been the most quiet, but his limp made them even more noticeable, his foot dragging the ground slightly and rustling the leaves. Almost as soon as they stepped out of the shack, the man’s head was jerking up in their direction, eyes wide with fear as he began to run. Hoodie was too fast for him, sprinting forward and tackling him to the ground before he could make it five feet.

Masky was slow to approach, but with Hoodie sitting on the man’s chest and keeping him quiet with his hands around his throat, it didn’t matter how long he took. When Masky was finally at Hoodie’s side, he dropped down to the ground; unable to crouch on his broken leg, he simply flopped to the ground on his backside beside the two men.

Hoodie’s gloved hands released the man’s throat to take the rock, holding it in his hands with Masky as the two raised it up over their heads. The man below Hoodie began to scream, begging and babbling nonsense as he hit Hoodie's thighs and tried to squirm away, but the two cryptics didn’t budge.

The large rock slammed onto the stranger’s skull with a loud crack, the man falling silent as his skull and brain were crushed beneath the force of the heavy rock slamming down on his face. Hoodie and Masky raised the stone again, dropping it back down a second time for good measure.

Masky’s hands and Hoodie’s gloves were splattered with blood as they abandoned the rock and grasped at each other’s forearms, holding each other close and pressing their foreheads together. It was impossible for them to really feel each other between the thin plastic and dark fabric, but that wasn’t what mattered to them.

Sharing their own unique kiss, Hoodie nuzzled his forehead against Masky’s, pressing his nose against the white plastic one before helping the other back to his feet and returning to the shack to resume huddling together.


	28. {NSFW} Tim x Jay [Late Night Distraction]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: could you maybe possible do a Jay x Tim where Jay has a nightmare or something and Tim helps 'destract' (NSFW) him?

The quiet, breathy noises from the other bed in their hotel room were impossible to ignore once Tim heard them and he laid there sleeplessly, wondering what Jay was up to. It almost sounded like he was panting quietly but then Tim heard the sound of a sniffle and he knew the other man was crying. He wasn’t sure whether to say something or simply leave Jay be; he had a tendency to push Tim away when he was emotional but Tim knew he didn’t have any room to talk.

Listening to Jay cry eventually became too much to bear and Tim finally spoke up.

“Jay?”

Jay sniffled again, clearing his throat before responding. His voice was thick and it was obvious he had been crying but he tried to pretend otherwise.

“Yeah?”

“You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jay quickly replied, trying to keep Tim at arm’s length just like the man had predicted he would.

With a sigh, Tim tried again. “What’s wrong?”

“Just a nightmare; I’m fine,” Jay insisted, though Tim was thankful that he had at least been truthful. Well, partially truthful.

“Go back to sleep,” Jay said before sniffing, rolling onto his side to face away from Tim. Unfortunately for him, Tim wasn’t about to let the issue go that easy.

Throwing the blanket back, Tim swung his legs over the side of the bed with a grunt, moving to the other bed and lifting the blanket to slide in behind Jay.

“What are you doing?” Jay sniffed quietly, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

“I thought you could use a distraction,” Tim said carefully, setting a hand on Jay’s hip and pausing, allowing the man to decide whether or not he wanted to continue. He would never push himself on Jay if the man didn’t want it and he wanted explicit permission before taking things any farther.

Jay seemed surprised but he took a moment to consider it before giving a small nod and saying in a quiet voice, “Yes, please.”

“Are you shy?” Tim asked, pressing his face into the back of Jay’s neck and sliding his hand down to press against Jay’s stomach, pushing the man back so that his back was pressed against Tim’s chest.

Jay let out a breath that he had obviously been holding, chest bouncing unsteadily as he murmured, “A little, I guess.”

“That’s okay,” Tim said into the back of Jay’s neck, pressing gentle kisses there to calm the man down. It seemed to work as Jay immediately melted into the feeling, pressing himself completely back against Tim’s chest.

Keeping his hand pressed against Jay’s stomach, Tim began to kiss and suck at Jay’s neck, savoring the little noises that the man was obviously trying to suppress before pulling back to admire his work.

“This hickey looks good on you,” Tim whispered in Jay’s ear and the man laughed quietly, his ears burning in embarrassment as he wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand, immediately moving his hand to cover his mouth as Tim’s hand began to grope at the front of his sweatpants. Quiet noises of pleasure were muffled behind Jay’s hand as Tim felt him up, easily getting him hard before dipping his fingers just below the waistband of the man’s pants. Burning fingertips pressed into Jay’s lower stomach, slowly rubbing their way down between his legs and he let out a quiet huff.

“Don't cover your mouth; I want to hear you,” Tim encouraged, wrapping his hot fingers around Jay’s cock. Jay moved his hand to the bed instead, gripping the sheet tightly as he grit his teeth, a moan vibrating in his throat.

“Good boy,” Tim praised, kissing Jay’s neck again as he began to pump his cock, and oh, Jay didn’t think he could get any harder, but the words whispered in his ear were doing something wonderful to him.

“That… That feels so- so good,” Jay stuttered out, letting out a full fledged moan as Tim’s hand pumped him a little quicker, thumb swiping over the head of his cock and circling the tip. They had just started and already Jay’s legs were trembling, his tight grip on the bed only growing tighter as he tilted his head back and moaned.

Tim was not oblivious to the effect he was having on the man and he gently kissed Jay’s ear before asking, “Do you like it when I touch you like that?”

“God, yeah,” Jay breathlessly said and Tim tucked his arm under Jay, wrapping it around the man’s body to slide his hand beneath Jay’s shirt, pressing his warm palm against Jay’s chest. With his other hand, Tim languidly drug his hand down to the base of Jay’s cock, squeezing gently before sliding it back up to give the same treatment to the tip.

“Tim,” Jay moaned out, turning and pressing his face into the pillow.

“Hm?” Tim inquired, leaning into the man and beginning to stroke him a little quicker. Well, his plan of distracting Jay had worked; the man seemed to have forgotten all about his nightmare, lost in the bliss of Tim’s fingers wrapped around his cock.

Jay said something into the pillow that Tim couldn’t hear and the man kissed his neck again. “Can’t hear you.”

Jay groaned and pulled his face from the pillow, glancing over his shoulder to lock eyes with Tim for the first time. “Please.”

The man’s hips stuttered, thrusting shallowly into the fist around his cock and Tim pressed his lips to Jay’s, giving the man an eager kiss as he picked up the pace, swallowing Jay’s groan as he quickly jerked him off. Jay let out an obscene noise, pulling back from Tim’s lips to pant quietly, his nose pressed against Tim’s.

“Feel good?” Tim murmured against his lips and Jay nodded, moaning as he pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed.

“Please Tim, please,” Jay begged quietly, thrusting his hips up into Tim’s hand, chasing release.

“It’s okay, Jay. You can come.” Tim pressed his lips against Jay’s again, licking his way into Jay’s mouth and holding them together tight as Jay let out a whimper. A whine was pressed against Tim’s lips, followed by several quick moans as he came, making a mess inside his sweatpants. Tim pumped him a few more times, each stroke slower than the last before his hand finally stilled.

Pulling his hand from Jay’s pants, Tim pressed a last kiss to the man’s lips. “Feel better?”

“Mhm,” Jay mumbled, feeling sleepy again.

“Come on.” Tim pulled himself away from the man and took his hand, pulling him up. “Let’s get you cleaned up and then you can go back to sleep.”

“What about you?” Jay asked. “Shouldn’t I-”

“I just want to please you,” Tim quickly said, cutting the man off. Jay was left blushing as he simply nodded and followed Tim into the bathroom. He wasn’t sure what he did to get so lucky to have Tim.


	29. {NSFW} Jay x Tim [I Wanna Be Yours]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @WhyAndWhoTheFuck on Wattpad: I was wondering if you could do a Tim x Jay smut/fluff based on I Wanna Be Yours by Arctic Monkeys? And could you make them switches,,,,,,,and uh, if you don't mind can you make it one where Jay finds Tim jacking it after leaving the hotel room for dinner,,,,, if that makes sense. Pet names too,,,, like baby boy, sweets, etc,, ya know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Secrets I have held in my heart / Are harder to hide than I thought / Maybe I just wanna be yours / I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours”

“I’m gonna run out and get something to eat,” Jay said, counting the money in his wallet. It wasn’t a lot, their funds constantly dwindling, and he tried to think of any cheap fast food restaurants they might have passed on the way to the hotel. “You wanna come?”

“I’ll stay. Maybe go through some more tapes,” Tim replied, looking up from the laptop. “Bring me something back?”

“Yep,” Jay said and grabbed his keys off the dresser, leaving the hotel room with the card key.

The two had traded places for a bit, Tim going over the recent footage to give Jay a break. Jay had been thankful and moments later had passed out, sleeping for several hours before finally waking. When he did, Tim was still going through footage, though the two had mutually agreed that it was dinner time. Well, technically the growling of their stomachs had decided that for them. Jay had offered to go out to get them food and with the man finally gone, Tim had a moment to himself.

Time alone was so rare between the two and while Tim enjoyed Jay’s company, it was nice to have some time to himself every now and then, especially since it had been so long since he had last been alone. Having time to himself meant he could relax for a moment, decompress in a private way.

Waiting a few minutes so that he knew Jay had left and wasn’t about to return, Tim closed the laptop and set it on the bed beside him, scooting down so that he was propped against the pillows and able to fully relax into the bed. It had been a while since he had been able to get off and he hadn’t realized how pent up he was until he slid a hand into his boxers, already semi hard at just the thought of getting off.

Wrapping his fingers around his cock, Tim let out a quiet huff. He silently tried to calculate how much time he would have until Jay got back and he figured he wouldn’t have very long so he picked up the pace a little, pausing to spit into his hand before continuing. It didn’t take long for him to become full erect and when he did, he was already letting out quiet moans, gripping the sheets tight with his free hand as he bucked his hips up into his hand.

A distant part of his mind wished Jay were there, his thin fingers wrapped around Tim’s cock instead of his own, but he also knew just what that would mean. If Jay had been there, Tim would have continued to view footage, never mentioning something like this to the man. He couldn’t even confess his feelings for Jay, let alone ask him to get him off. But it was nice to imagine.

Eyes closed, Tim pictured the way Jay would look braced above him, jerking him off or maybe grinding against him. He wondered if the cameraman would want to fuck him and he licked his dry lips, mouth hung open just a bit as he imagined how Jay’s voice would drop as he asked for permission to take him.

A groan tore from Tim’s throat, his hand moving quickly on his cock, voice moaning Jay’s name. He had just started and he was already ridiculously close, mind filled with the image of Jay pounding him into the sheets.

He had just moaned Jay’s name a little too loudly when the lock on the door beeped and the door swung open.

Tim panicked, scrambling to grab the blanket that he was sitting on and shoving himself beneath it. There was no way Jay hadn’t heard if not seen what he was doing and judging by the shocked look on his face, eyes blown wide, he had done both.

Tim’s mouth was still hung open but this time from embarrassment and panic as he tried to find the right words. As Jay entered the room, closing the door behind him quickly, Tim was already trying to babble an excuse.

“I’m so sorry Jay. I didn’t know you’d be back so soon. I didn’t mean to do that, I was just-”

“Whoa, calm down, Tim,” Jay quickly said, setting a bag of food down on his own bed before approaching Tim, taking a seat on the edge of the other mattress. “I’m not mad.”

“You’re not?” Tim asked incredulously, though he still wished he could simply disappear. Maybe if he cringed in hard enough on himself, he’d vanish from existence.

“Of course not,” Jay replied, hand twitching against the bed sheet before he leaned in a little and set it on the back of Tim’s hand.

“I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you that I like you.” The statement was blunt but Tim wasn’t sure what else to say, the situation already unfavorable. He was already in this deep, why not go all the way?

He was surprised when Jay simply smiled and leaned in, placing a kiss on his cheek. “I like you too.”

Tim felt flabbergasted. “You like me?”

Jay couldn’t help but laugh awkwardly. “Well yeah. I thought I was obvious about it to be honest.”

Tim let out a heavy breath, a smile cracking his nervous features. “Now what?”

“Well,” Jay said, slowly running his hand up to the edge of the blanket at Tim’s waist and pausing for permission, “how about I help you out?”

Tim was left blushing heavily but he grabbed Jay’s wrist.

“I want to get you off too.”

It was Jay’s turn to blush and he nodded, Tim allowing him to pull back the blanket and uncover his erection. The two leaned in, sharing their first kiss as Jay wrapped his long fingers around Tim’s dick. The man’s fingers were colder than Tim had expected them to be and he drew in a sharp breath, letting it out with a moan against the cameraman’s lips. With Jay slowly jacking him off, Tim didn’t hesitate to feel for Jay’s hips, grabbing them and pressing his thumbs under the man’s shirt to press against his bare skin before tugging at his belt. It took him a moment to blindly undo the other man’s pants but when he finally did, he guided the man to stand, helping him push his pants and boxers down to the floor.

Tim’s hands were shaking as they pulled apart, catching their breaths as Jay began to pull at Tim’s shirt, pulling it over his head before Tim returned the favour.

“You okay?” Jay asked, feeling the way Tim’s hands shook as they ran up his chest.

“Yeah, just, excited,” Tim replied, face red. Jay pecked his lips, tugging Tim’s pants and boxers off the rest of the way before stepping back and stepping out of his pants, kicking off his shoes as well.

“So am I,” Jay reassured him with a shy smile, leaning in and kissing Tim to try and relax him.

“How far do you want to take this?” he asked as he set his hands on Tim’s shoulders, Tim’s hands drifting to his hips.

“Honestly?” Tim asked, not waiting for a reply as he said, blushing profusely, “I want you to fuck me.”

Jay was left blushing just as dark as Tim, though he rubbed the man’s shoulders comfortingly before asking, “Would you believe me if I told you I already have condoms and lube?”

Tim was left laughing, releasing Jay’s hips as the man walked to the opposite side of the room, digging through his duffel bag and retrieving the two items.

“Were you planning to seduce me, then?” Tim asked with a chuckle, watching as Jay flushed and climbed onto the bed, allowing Tim to get comfortable before sitting between his legs.

“Obviously,” Jay replied with a smile and a roll of his eyes. “Now spread those legs, hot stuff.”

For the umpteenth time, Tim was left blushing as he leaned back against the pillows, spreading his legs wider. In an unexpected display of strength, Jay grabbed his thighs and pulled him a little farther down the bed, fitting himself between Tim’s knees.

“Were you thinking about me?” Jay asked as he poured some of the lube into his hand, making a mess of it as he coated his fingers before pushing two gently against Tim’s rim.

“I think you know the answer to that,” Tim replied, drawing in a sharp breath as they slowly pushed in and then letting it out.

“Yeah, I know,” Jay replied, slowly thrusting his first two fingers to get Tim to loosen up, his other hand rubbing against Tim’s thigh gently. “But I wouldn’t mind hearing just what you were thinking about.”

“I was…” Tim closed his eyes for a moment to gather his scattered thoughts. It was hard to think of much else when Jay’s fingers were thrusting into him, stretching him slowly until he was ready and then a third was pressing in. “I was thinking about- about you. Wondering if you’d want to fuck me. Picturing what you’d look like above me.”

Jay leaned down, nuzzling his face into Tim’s neck and leaving a soft kiss there. “Is that something you’d like?”

“God, yeah,” Tim sighed, whining slightly when Jay removed his fingers, sitting up to roll on the condom and coat his dick in lubricant. When he was ready, he took Tim’s hand and pulled him up from the mattress.

“Is it alright if I position you?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Tim immediately replied and he was guided farther down the bed, standing on his knees as Jay climbed up onto the mattress behind him.

“Are you ready?” Jay asked, using one hand to guide his cock to Tim’s entrance.

“Yeah, please, I’m ready,” Tim sighed, glancing over his shoulder to see the other man. Jay gave him a quick peck on the cheek before slowly beginning to push in, taking it slow so that Tim could adjust to the sensation. It hurt at first at Tim figured it would, stretching him farther than his fingers ever had, but it was a good kind of pain, the kind that ultimately began to turn to pleasure as Jay slowly pulled out and just as slowly pushed back in.

It was slow going at first, Jay being so careful with his partner and Tim simply breathing heavily as he was oh so slowly fucked.

“You feel so good,” Jay whispered in Tim’s ear, hands holding his hips “and you look good too.”

Tim’s head lolled back to rest on Jay’s shoulder, a lazy moan barely escaping his throat.

“I mean it,” Jay pressed, tilting Tim’s head up and holding his face in place with a hand on his chin as he sped up just a bit. Holding Tim’s head straight, he nuzzled his nose against Tim’s jaw, kissing from the man’s neck up to his ear.

“Look at yourself. You see that?”

With Jay’s hand holding his chin, Tim was forced to stare into the large mirror that acted as a back for the desk. Legs spread wide, Tim took in the sight. It was almost too much to see Jay pressed against him, eyes closed and face pressed into his neck, catching a glimpse of the man’s cock between his legs when he would pull almost all the way out, but Tim watched with rapt attention. He couldn’t deny that he was loving what he saw.

“See?” Jay repeated and Tim nodded. “You’re gorgeous. I could just look at you all day.”

“Jay,” Tim moaned, reaching his hands back and grabbing onto Jay’s hair. He didn’t want to pull and hurt him, but he desperately needed something to hold onto and he didn’t want to give up the position they were in because  _ damn _ , they looked  _ good _ .

“What is it baby boy?” Jay murmured into Tim’s ear, loving the gasp it earned him as he gripped Tim’s hips a little tighter, thrusting just a bit harder.

“Want you,” Tim panted, unintentionally pulling at Jay’s hair. “Need you to pound me.”

“You sure, hun?” Jay asked, kissing Tim’s shoulder.

“I’m sure,” Tim quickly replied, trying to thrust his hips back. “I can take it. Please, Jay.”

Breathing heavily, Jay pressed Tim against his chest, holding the man in place with one hand on his hip and another wrapped around his chest as he picked up the pace, harshly thrusting into Tim. Jay could feel Tim’s heart pounding beneath his hand and the way his ass clenched around his cock was euphoric.

“How’s that feel, baby? You feel good?” Jay moaned into Tim’s ear. His partner was vocal in his response, moaning loudly and nodding frantically.

“Feels so good, babe. Love you pounding me. Fuck, Jay. I’m gonna come.”

“It’s okay, Tim. Come for me,” Jay moaned as he kissed the man’s ear, his hand abandoning Tim’s chest to slid down the front of him, ultimately wrapping around his cock and jerking him off. It didn’t take long for the brunette to finish, a cry of Jay’s name leaving his wet lips as his come splattered against his stomach, covering Jay’s hand as well.

While Tim panted, legs shaking from keeping himself up, Jay slowly pulled out, helping Tim to sit back and resting his knees.

“You’re still hard,” Tim observed as he came down from his high.

“That’s alright; I can get myself off,” Jay indifferently replied but Tim was already pushing him back to the mattress.

“I said I wanted to get you off,” Tim reminded him, pulling off the condom and tossing it in the trash can beside the bed. “I plan to do it.”

Jay didn’t put up an argument, simply laying back and letting Tim run his hands up and down Jay’s stomach, eventually drifting down to his thighs before he retrieved the bottle of lube Jay had tossed to the side. The brunette straddled one of Jay’s legs as he lubed up his fingers before pressing them against Jay’s ass, slowly pressing in just as the man had done to him. Beneath him, the cameraman drew in a deep breath, letting it out with a high pitched moan when Tim’s two fingers pressed deep into him, Tim’s other hand wrapping around his cock.

“How’s that feel, sweetie?”

Tim wasn’t sure if Jay had a thing for nicknames but judging by the way he had been calling him all those names, he figured it would be okay to use them on the man. If Jay’s hitch in breath and whine of “Great, fuck, Tim” was anything to go off of, Jay seemed to be into it.

“Next time, I’m gonna hold you against the wall and pound you until you can’t walk,” Tim whispered into Jay’s ear, detouring to kiss the man before asking, “Is that something you want?”

“Fuck yeah,” Jay moaned, his voice rising in pitch as he drew closer to an orgasm. “Come on, Tim.”

“I’ll press you against that mirror and make love to you, then I’ll turn you around and watch you ride my cock.”

Tim’s slick fingers - three now - were ruthlessly pounding in Jay’s ass, the fist around his cock moving at the same pace. A whimper left Jay’s mouth and his long fingers twisted into the sheets, head turning until he could desperately press his lips to Tim’s and steal a kiss from the man. Tim was all too happy to kiss him, keeping up his pace until Jay was choking out a whimper and his muscles were tensing, hand flying up to hold Tim in place by his hair as he came.

Exhausted, Tim withdrew his hands from Jay and climbed over the man to flop down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as he listened to Jay catch his breath. Laying side by side, Tim slipped his messy hand into Jay’s, lacing their fingers together; as he caught his breath, Jay was all too happy to squeeze Tim’s hand back.

“I guess we should probably talk about this a little more, huh?” Tim suggested, heart beating wildly again, though this time for a different reason. The amount of love he felt for Jay in that moment was too much to describe and wondered if he’d be able to adequately express it when the time came.

“Yeah,” Jay agreed, turning onto his side and pressing his messy front to Tim’s as he draped a leg over the man. Another kiss was pressed to Tim’s lips, followed by several that traveled from his lips to his neck and back up again.

“But first, a shower. And maybe reheated dinner.”

Letting out a chuckle, Tim couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had never heard this song before I got this request so I can’t thank you enough for requesting this.


	30. {NSFW} Tim x Jay [Let Me Get You Off]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim is trans; TW for possible descriptions of afab genitals.

“I wanna try something, if that’s okay,” Jay suddenly said, looking up from his computer to Tim. While Jay had been going through footage for endless hours, Tim had been sprawled across the foot of the bed, drifting in and out of a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

“What’s that?” Tim asked, turning his head over to look at Jay when the man closed his laptop and set it aside.

The cameraman considered his words carefully before giving up on eloquence and simply saying what was on his mind. “I wanna eat you out.”

Tim was thrown into a coughing fit from the sudden statement and he jerked upright, coughing viciously. Almost panicked, Jay flew off the bed and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge for the man, giving it to him and watching him take several gulps before returning to the bed.

Finally able to breathe again, Tim turned his eyes to Jay. “You want to what?”

“Nevermind, forget I said it,” Jay said, blushing furiously. If he’d known Tim was going to react that way, he wouldn’t have said anything.

“No, I… I like the idea. I just, wasn’t expecting it, I guess.”

“So, is that a yes?” Jay tentatively asked and Tim nodded slowly.

“Sure.”

“Cool,” Jay awkwardly replied for the lack of a better response and he moved out of the way so that Tim had plenty of space to lay down. Trading places, Tim laid back with his head on the pillows and undid his pants himself, pushing open the fly and sliding his jeans and boxers off. Jay watched eagerly and once the items of clothing had been discarded to the side, he shifted to rest between Tim’s knees, lying down on his stomach and running his hands up the bare thighs on either side of his head.

A rushed breath left Tim’s mouth, one of obvious relief, and he relaxed into the stiff mattress, resting one of his hands on the top of Jay’s head, carding his fingers through the dark hair. Hot breath ghosted over Tim’s inner thigh and he shivered, relishing the wet kiss that followed.

“How does that feel?” Jay asked, pressing his warm palms against Tim’s thighs and pushing them apart, spreading his legs so that he had better access to him.

“Good,” Tim replied, watching the man move him. He opened his mouth to say something else but the words were frozen in his throat when Jay’s tongue darted out and pressed against his folds, tasting him. Tim’s mouth was left hanging open as Jay slid two fingers between his folds, licking the wetness from them afterward.

“Jay,” Tim moaned out, pulling gently on the hair in his grasp as Jay slowly pushed one finger in, placing sloppy licks to his cock as he pumped the finger slowly. Drawing in a sharp breath, Tim’s toes curled as a second finger was pushed into him, the two pumping slowly and pressing against his tight walls.

“Jay, please,” Tim sighed, big eyes staring down at the man between his legs. Jay gave a little nod, kissing the man’s cock before pressing his tongue into him, continuing to pump his fingers as he licked into him. Tim’s breath hitched and his heels dug into the mattress as he tried to keep himself from bucking his hips against Jay’s face. The task proved to be difficult, especially when Jay added another finger as he licked and sucked against his hole, moaning into him.

Jay was practically drooling against him, slowly pumping his fingers into Tim’s hot, dripping entrance as he moaned and sucked at him, pushing his tongue into Tim as deep as he could while pressing his fingers even deeper.

“Fuck, Jay. Faster, please,” Tim begged and Jay happily complied, fucking him open with his fingers a little quicker and thrusting his tongue into the man, licking against Tim’s walls and his own wet fingers.

“Shit,” Tim cursed, finding it impossible to hold still. His hand gripped Jay’s hair tightly as he began to grind his hips against Jay’s face, forcing the man’s fingers and tongue into him whenever he could go to pull back. “Feels good. Gonna make me come.”

Jay moaned against Tim, pushing his fingers deep as he pounded them into the man. Tim was a moaning, squirming mess, writhing atop the sheets as he shamelessly gasped and cursed. His toes curled as he was pushed to the edge and while Jay got him off with his mouth, he moved his free hand to the man’s cock to jerk him off.

Tim was an absolute mess, dripping around Jay’s fingers and tongue that continued to push into him, making him howl as he saw stars. The way he clenched around Jay made both men moan and Jay detoured to suck Tim’s cock as he pounded his fingers into his wet entrance, filling the room with the sound of wet and messy skin on skin contact as well as moans and gasps. Tim was babbling nonsense, Jay’s fingers pounding moans out of him with every sloppy thrust before the man’s long fingers moved back to his cock and his tongue was back inside him once again.

A loud gasp followed by a sob left Tim’s mouth and he dug his heels into the blanket roughly, grinding against Jay’s face as the man messily ate him out. Jay glanced up to see tears streaking Tim’s face, chest bouncing as he sobbed his way closer to an orgasm. Jay nearly pulled back to ask if he was alright but with the way he was relentlessly grinding against his mouth, he figured he could ask afterward.

With his thighs shaking violently on either side of Jay’s head and tears streaking his face in a relentlessly stream, Tim orgasmed with a shout, coming on Jay’s tongue and fingers. Even after he had finished, he continued to grind against Jay’s face, gradually slowing the roll of his hips until he finally collapsed, releasing Jay’s hair from his grip and running his fingers through it instead.

“You alright?” Jay asked as he slid up, licking his fingers clean.

Tim gave a quiet moan at the sight and nodded, wiping his wet face with the collar of his shirt. “I’m fine. That was amazing.”

Jay chuckled, kissing Tim’s cheek. “I’m glad. I like making you feel good.”

Tim’s breathing was still ragged and he laid there limply for a moment, staring at the ceiling and feeling his body begin to cool off, thighs still twitching slightly.

“Thanks,” Tim said, kissing Jay.

The other man smiled into the kiss as he returned it. “Anytime.”


End file.
